Unexpected Infatuation
by ViktorandHermioneLover
Summary: The Durmstrang boys, and famous Quidditch seeker, Viktor Krum travel to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament. Everything seems to be going just the way it usually is until Viktor begins falling for a certain Muggle-born.
1. Chapter 1

Viktor Krum had just come onto the grounds of Durmstrang castle. The castle was covered in thick, white snow. Viktor put his Nimbus 2000 away and came into the large, dark dining hall. A large group of boys were seated, Headmaster Karkaroff. Viktor looked to the floor, his thick eyebrows coming together as his mouth formed a scowl. Usually the Headmaster called them together to talk about how amazing Viktor was on the field, or to brag about their school.

All of the boys were surprised when Karkaroff announced that they would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Why are we going there?" blurted Dimitrov. Karkaroff sneered and his eyes flashed coldly "Did I tell you to speak you stupid idiot?" he then went on explaining. After he finished he dismissed them looking annoyed and told them to go pack but sent a house elf for Viktor.

They were about halfway through the journey, and Aleksandr, Nikolai, and Vladislav, Viktor's friends came onto the deck of the ship. "I wish to meet a beautiful English girl" said Aleksandr as Nikolai laughed and said "You? Find a decent girl? You're crazy!" Vladislav said "Viktor? What do you think?" and Viktor looked up and said "I don't need to find girl. I vant to vin this tournament. I haff enough of these crazy girls following me." "Ahh yes I forgot Viktor, you have enough girls throwing their panties at you" said Vladislav. Viktor cast them a dark look before Sergio told them that Karkaroff was searching for Viktor.

Soon the boys could all see the castle through the periscope. Aleksandr hit Nikolai on the back of the head and said "Stupid! You cannot see girls from this far away!" Nikolai said defensively "I vasn't looking for girls!" and Vladislav grinned. Soon they let down their anchor and Aleksandr whistled and said happily "Ah Veela! We are getting luckier!" and Viktor sighed frustrated with his friends childish behavior. He hated the fact that they even had to leave Durmstrang, now he would just get ogled at, asked for autographs, and followed around.

Viktor stepped out in his furs due to his slight head-cold. Karkaroff has of course made a big deal about it at the first sneeze he gave. Viktor had his hand in the fur coat pocket, where there was a glass jar filled with blue flames, keeping him warm, the other hand was clutching his wand, in the other pocket. He walked in with Karkaroff by his side as the rest of the students followed and just barely heard the voice of one of the students whisper "Blimey it's him...it's Viktor Krum!" he just barely shifted his eyes to his left and saw a red-headed boy.

Karkaroff seated them at the Slytherin table. Viktor looked at the golden plates and goblets instead of at any of the students, he could already feel eyes on him and hated it. He chanced a look up when they brought the goblet of fire and glanced around but his eyes stopped curiously on a bushy-headed girl for just a second before looking up at Dumbledore. He heard girls sitting at the table next to them giggling and whispering his name, some were searching for a quill already!

Viktor found Dumbledore a bit odd but then again, Karkaroff had warned them of that. After their feast, which was _much _better then what they ate at Durmstrang, Karkaroff marched them back to the ship, to bed. He heard that same voice mutter "Bloody hell..." disappointment in his voice, to his black-haired friend, with glasses. A second look showed Viktor that it was Harry Potter but by that time they were already out of the castle. The only interesting thing he'd seen so far was the bushy-haired girl. _I vonder vhy she leaves her hair that vay vhen she can charm it vith magic... _Viktor thought curiously. His friends just assumed he was thinking of Quidditch, little did they know, he was actually thinking of a Muggle-born...named Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys split up into groups of two. Vladislav and Nikolai went to their room, which was right next door to Viktor and Aleksandr's room. "Are you alright Viktor?" asked Aleksandr. "Vhat?" said Viktor looking up confused. He had just been pulled out of his thoughts. "I asked you if you vere ok?" said Aleksandr curiously as he looked up from his paper on his Decapitation Curse. "I'm fine" said Viktor gruffly. He sat down on the stool by the small, brick fireplace and polished his black boots before setting them on his trunk. "Do you vonder vhat the first task vill be?" Viktor asked Aleksandr. Every boy in Durmstrang had submitter their names to the Goblet of Fire. "Yes I do but I vould also like to be surprised" said Aleksandr grinning as he watched Viktor tending to his Nimbus 2000.

A couple of the boys wanted to go out for a game of Quidditch after their lessons (a handful of Durmstrang professors came on board to teach). They got off the ship speaking in Bulgarian. Nikolai and Sergio spoke to Dimitri about a couple of Veela girls from Beauxbatons that had caught their eye. They got onto the field but saw that the Gryffindors had it booked for Quidditch practice. Oliver Wood looked absolutely dazzled to see Viktor Krum and quickly made it known that they wouldn't mind sharing the field. "Sharing? Vhy don't ve play together?" said Nikolai grinning broadly. Two of the players had shaggy red hair, Beaters by the looks of their clubs, looked excited for the challenge. _They must be related to the re-headed boy...vhat vas his name? Veasley? Yes..._ Viktor agreed to play with them, and he got into a huddle with the other boys. "Nikolai you be the Keeper; Vlad and Alek you be the two Beaters; Sergio, Roman, and Dimitri you vill be the Chasers yes? I vill be the Seeker" he finished and they planned out their plays and mounted their brooms and flew up into the air with the Gryffindor team.

Viktor's eyebrows raised when he saw the bushy-haired girl and Veasley on the field. The girl threw up the Quaffle as Veasley released the Snitch and the Bludgers. Viktor's eyes snapped up and darted around quickly looking for the Snitch. How embarrassing it would be if he lost a game of Quidditch to a 14 year old boy. He looked around and flew around the field over the goal posts. Fred beat the Bludger away from Angelina and it flew toward Viktor who dodged it. Alek slammed the club at it and it flew toward Katie and Harry. They dodged but just barely, while Viktor watched that he heard Nikolai cheering and saw that they had scored a point. 10-0 he thought smugly as he looked for the Snitch. He saw it fluttering over the stands, with a burst of speed he flew toward it, unfortunately Potter also saw it and flew right after him. Viktor held out his arm as he got closer, Potter was gaining on him. The Snitch sped away from them both and they put on a fresh burst of speed as they flew after it. Wood was a good Keeper, he stopped Roman from scoring a point. Roman cursed angrily as Sergio flew over to stop the fight.

Viktor dove down suddenly, taking Harry's distraction (Harry saw Katie score a point) to get to the Snitch first. He felt his calloused fingers brush against it but then he became distracted by the girl saying "I'm off to the library!" Ron groaned and said "Is this about _spew_ again?" and she didn't respond she sniffed and walked off looking annoyed. _Vhat is this spew business? Is she interested in this? _Viktor shook off his thoughts and looked around but the Snitch was gone! He cursed heavily in Bulgarian before seeing Harry Potter's fingers close over the Snitch. The whole Bulgarian team roared angrily, the Gryffindor team cheered happily. "HE LET YOU VIN LITTLE BOY! VIKTOR COULD BEAT YOU VITH HIS EYES CLOSED!" bellowed Nikolai, he then had to be pulled off the field by Sergio and Aleksandr.

_I should not haff gotten distracted! I do not know this girl! She is just an ordinary girl with bushy head! Next time I vill not become distracted. I vill catch the Snitch. _Viktor listened to Nikolai, Roman, and Sergio all make themselves feel better, by convincing themselves that Viktor let Harry win so that he wouldn't feel sad. Viktor was surly and grumpy all day, but for some reason he felt a bit better when they trooped into the Great Hall for dinner. Nikolai went to go sit at the Ravenclaw table with a Veela girl named Bernadette. Vlad sat with his girlfriend Valentine, and Aleksandr sat with them talking to a pretty blond girl. Viktor sat with Draco Malfoy who told him how pathetic the Gryffindors were, to think that Viktor Krum would lose to them. Viktor wasn't paying attention to him, instead his dark brown eyes had settled on the girl. He had asked Nikolai to ask an Indian girl from Gryffindor what her name was, Hermione. _Vhat kind of unique name is Hermio-ninny? How vill I speak vith her if I cannot say her name? I must practice. Hermy-o-ninny...No Viktor no! Herm-io-ninny. _Viktor's mood became even more surly, he didn't touch his dinner but instead repeated her name over and over again, trying to say it correctly.

After dinner, Viktor was delighted to see that Alek was interested in the girl. He walked away from the ship as the two sneaked away to talk more. Viktor sat on his bed and said "H-Herm..Hermio...Hermio-ninny" for the next hour and a half, he hadn't noticed Aleksandr come in, but when he finally looked up to see him, he groaned annoyed. Alek had a huge smirk on his face. "Who is this Hermy-o-ninny?" he asked. That was the best pronunciation Viktor had yet uttered. "You like this girl?" Alek said smirking. "I don't know this girl...I haff seen her many times and I vish to speak to her" Viktor replied his cheeks tinging light red with embarrassment. "Vell the great Viktor Krum vill not haff trouble vith a girl!" Alek said grinning as he pulled off his boots and lay down. Viktor feigned sleep but when he was sure Alek had fallen asleep, due to his level breathing and snoring he went back to practicing. He yawned and fell asleep with the name "Hermy-o-ninny" on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was Saturday and Viktor woke up early, around 5:00 in the morning. Viktor took a quick, cold shower and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a thick, long-sleeved, ivory, cashmere sweater. He grabbed his wand and walked out onto the grounds and into the castle. He made his way to the library, his palms were getting sweaty, and making his wand stick to his hand so he slid it into his pocket and wiped his hands on his jeans. He heard giggling and did not turn around. He knew the same group of girls were following him and thought..._If there vere boys following a girl around in a big group then everyone vould be angry...but when the roles are svitched then it is ok. _He was very annoyed and embarrassed.

Viktor entered the library and could hear nothing but the scratching of quills. The crazy library lady looked up and glared at his fan-girls. He hastily moved away from them and walked into the Herbology section. He had no interest whatsoever in Herbology but he stopped in the isle, because then he saw Hermione. She was sitting in a far table, between the History of Magic, and Transfiguration isles. Hermione had about 13, thick, books surrounding her, all of them open. She seemed to be researching, Viktor tried to catch a glance at one of the pages from where he was standing and saw a picture of a house elf. He then saw a sheet of parchment that said **Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare **in her neat handwriting across the top. There were only four signatures on the paper, counting her own. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom had signed their names on the paper as well. This may be his chance at talking to her.

Viktor slowly made his way to Hermione who looked up looking confused "H-Hello...uhm...did you need something?" she asked when he stood there silently. Viktor cleared his throat and said "Y-Yes I vas vondering if I could h-haff a quill" he said and Hermione looked more than confused now. Viktor thought angrily _Viktor! Don't mess this up! Tell her you vish to join this spew! _Viktor then spoke before Hermione could really grasp what he was asking her. "I-I just vanted to join this..this spew society" he said pointing at the parchment for emphasis. "Oh!" said Hermione sounding surprised. She handed Viktor her quill. "I didn't think you would really be interested in this stuff" she said watching Viktor curiously as he signed right under Neville Longbottom's name...Viktor Krum.

"Vell my Mamma does not believe in keeping a house-elf. She believes in vorking for herself. I vas raised this way, this is vhy I do not keep any elves vith me at my home." he said and was a bit surprised at his courage. Hermione clearly didn't think Viktor Krum would want to talk to her at all so she was surprised she got such a response, she almost forgot about the badge! "Well if you are a member of S.P.E.W. then you'll need a badge" she said as she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a box, he could hear the badges clanking against each other inside. "Two Sickles, the money will go toward the cause of course!" she said briskly. Viktor smiled a little and she looked surprised yet again, usually the only expression Viktor wore was a scowl! He put his hand into his pocket and produced 2 Sickles and Hermione handed him a red badge with **S.P.E.W.** stamped across it in neat, bold black letters.

Viktor pinned it to his chest right away and straightened up, his feet pulled together so he was standing straight and he bowed. "Thank you for honoring me vith your acceptance" he said. "You're welcome!" said Hermione smiling. "I hope to see you again, are you going to Hogsmeade?" he asked her curiously. "Well no I was going to stay and research some more" said Hermione looking flustered as she turned slightly pink. "Vell vould you be very annoyed if I asked you if I could join you tomorrow for research?" he asked. Hermione smiled and said "Of course not! I'll be here tomorrow at 11:30 when Ron and Harry go into Hogsmeade you can come later on if that's too early I might be here for awhile!" she said. Viktor smiled and said "I vill be on time" and bowed again as he left, vowing he wouldn't be late.


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor, true to his word, arrived at the library on time, early actually. He walked through the library double doors 5 minutes early and strolled through the isles. He stepped through the shelves after 4 minutes of browsing and walked to Hermione's table. His giggling fan club was hiding behind books and bookshelves, poorly disguised. Madam Pince looked _very _annoyed. Hermione had not yet arrived noted Viktor pleased. He had beat her to the library, that had to count for something right? He took a seat at Hermione's usual table and lifted one of the dusty spell books off of the table and opened it. He had barely read the author's name when he heard Hermione's footsteps coming toward him. "Viktor!" She said surprised. "Your early" she said smiling. "I am a man uff my vord" he said as he stood and bowed to her. He pulled her chair out for her, not noticing his trembling hands where rattling the whole chair. Hermione laughed lightly, the sound causing the butterflies in Viktor's stomach to go crazy.

Viktor and Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes walking through some of the back bookshelves looking for books on house elves and their treatment. Viktor's fan girls sneered coldly at Hermione who merely rolled her eyes at their immaturity and resumes her search. They picked out books like _House Elves of the Nineteenth Century _and_ House Elves for Dummies, _that particular book amused Viktor greatly. They lost track of time and only when Harry and Ron walked toward them did Viktor check his wristwatch to see that it was already noon! He stood up just as the boys reached them. Ron's grin faded to a sneer when he saw Hermione and Viktor together. It was so hopelessly obvious that he had feelings for her. "What're you doing here?" he asked rudely. Hermione said "Ron!" shocked at his manners. "It eez ok I vas leaving anyvay" Viktor said as he stood up. "Really it's ok Viktor! You don't have to leave!" said Hermione apologetically. Viktor only smiled and bowed as he brushed his lips against Hermione's knuckles before nodding to Harry and Ron and leaving. He could faintly hear Hermione chastising Ron, and couldn't help but smile. She cared.

He walked onto the dock and up the ramp, onto the deck of the ship. It was getting cloudy and it was looking like it would rain. Viktor quickly entered his cabin and flicked his wand as a crackling fire immediately appeared in the grate. He was glad that Aleksandr and his girlfriend weren't snogging in their again. Viktor was getting ready for bed and had just exited his small bathroom when he saw a handsome, tawny owl tapping on the porthole. He opened it and the owl flew onto his desk and perched there, holding out it's leg imperiously. Viktor stroked it's head before untying the letter. It was from Hermione! She wanted to see him, she needed his help with something. The owl waited, clicking it's beak impatiently for his response. Viktor quickly wrote that he would indeed meet her in the Entrance Hall. He then hastily pulled on a pair of khaki trousers, and a nice white t-shirt that showed his bulging muscles. He pocketed his wand and quietly closed his cabin door. He looked up and down the dark hall, all of his peers were in bed, their doors shut. He murmured _Lumos _and cautiously proceeded down the hall and pulled a torch down, like a lever it lifted a heavy wooden door with a clunk clunk clunk. Viktor held his breath hoping nobody had heard and stood there for a couple of seconds before stepping over the threshold of the door. It shut almost immediately and he took the steps two at a time and up onto the dock. It was a miracle, Aleksandr and his girlfriend were snogging, out in public and Karkaroff had not caught them! Viktor slipped off the ship without detection.

Viktor quickly jogged toward the castle and saw the great oak doors were slightly ajar, the work of Hermione. He slipped in and carefully shut the door keeping his wand held at the ready. He walked into the Great Hall and saw Hermione standing in a corner looking nervous. The Great Hall looked eerie at night. All of the house tables were pushed up against the walls, so there was a large area of empty space. He walked to Hermione and smiled "Vhat eez this about Hermio-ninny?" he asked. "I've just discovered something about our research Viktor! Come with me!" she said feeling a lot better with his presence there. Tenderness filled his dark brown eyes as he followed her through a side door and the descended them. "Vhere are ve going?" Viktor asked curiously. "To the kitchens, in the basement!" she said looking excited. They stopped somewhere beneath the Great Hall and in front of a portrait of a large fruit bowl. Hermione tickled the pair and it giggled as a doorknob formed. She turned it and they stepped into the kitchens. Although it was well past midnight the elves were still up, and preparing for the next morning's meal.

"I want to talk to them and get the real story on how they feel about their jobs!" Hermione said looking around. Viktor smiled and he blurted out before he could stop himself "You are very..." he struggled for a moment to grasp the correct words, "You are very cute yes?" he said and Hermione turned pink and looked away shyly. Viktor was delighted! _Eez it too early to ask her out? _Viktor decided that he must take the next step before Ron did. He knew Ron liked Hermione, but he had to win her over first. The first task was coming at him at full speed and he had to ask her before he was overwhelmed with training for the first task. He decided he would have to do it the next day no matter what happened. He followed Hermione blindly, he was distracted and nervous. He had never asked a girl like Hermione out before. He had only had one serious girlfriend and dated only a handful of times. He had been raised not to play with women's affections, but he knew he liked Hermione a lot.

Hermione jotted down notes from unhappy house elves for 25 minutes before giving up and deciding to retire to bed. The house elves had been horrified when she had suggested vacation, and pay for their work. They tried to be polite but Viktor could tell that they were appalled and he himself had told Hermione that it might be better for them to try again later on that week. He walked back to the ship, and went to bed. His mind jumbled with the possibilities of the next day, and his stomach clenched in a tight knot of anxiety. He welcomed sleep's deep embrace, and dreamed of Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor woke the next morning and saw Nikolai flipping through his notepad. He got up and cursed at Nikolai in Bulgarian as he snatched it out of his hands. "Hasn't your mother taught you not to touch other people's things?" he demanded angrily. Nikolai had a wide smirk across his face as he exclaimed "Vhy are you so interested in house elves Viktor?" "I do not haff to tell you anything" Viktor said as he shoved the notepad under his thick sweaters, and slammed his trunk shut as the locks clicked shut. "Does this haff something to do vith the bushy haired girl? She is very pretty Viktor" he said smiling devilishly. Viktor looked up and his eyes flashed warningly. "Do not make her feel uncomfortable Nikolai" he said. "Vhy vould I do any such thing?" he replied smiling. "I am varning you one time and that is all, if you do anything to hurt her feelings, or make her uncomfortable you vill haff to deal vith me then." "I won't do anything Viktor I promise, vhy are you getting so angry?" said Nikolai looking sincerely surprised. "Nevermind…I'm sorry I vas overreacting" said Viktor as he pulled on a red t-shirt with the Durmstrang crest on the right breast, and a pair of dark blue jeans. "I am going to get breakfast" said Viktor as he went down to the Great Hall.

Viktor frowned when he saw that Hermione was not eating. Viktor had seen Ron and Harry practicing on the Quidditch field so he sat down by Hermione. "Vhy are you not eating breakfast?" he asked as he looked around and saw an assortment of eggs, sausages, bacon, muffins, cereals, oatmeal, fruits, among many other things. "I am taking a stand Viktor, I refuse to eat the food that house elves slave over for days to make. It just isn't fair to them! I doubt they even get any of this food and if they do it is probably leftovers! They aren't dogs!" she said indignantly. "I haff an idea, vait here" said Viktor as he ran down to the ship and opened his trunk as he slipped something into his pocket and went back to get Hermione.

Viktor stopped Hermione in front of the Three Broomsticks. Viktor said "You vouldn't eat food from the castle but this is good food yes?" and Hermione smiled and said "I didn't even think of this…of course we aren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade…" she said as she bit her lip nervously. "Look" said Viktor as he pointed out other students from Hogwarts walking around, there were about six other students from the castle walking around. "It vill be fine" said Viktor as he gently tugged Hermione inside of the warm pub. For once it wasn't so crowded. Hermione got them a table in the corner by the window looking out into the cobbled street. Viktor came back with two steaming pewter tankards of frothy butterbeer. He set them down and said "I vill be right back" and went back to pay for their breakfast.

Viktor came back a couple of minutes later as Madam Rosmerta levitated two plates of eggs, sausages, muffins, and potatoes. Hermione chewed her sausage slowly as she watched Viktor spread marmalade on his toast. "So Hermy-own-ninny you haff not told me yet vhat classes you are taking up at the castle" Viktor said. "Well I am taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy. Oh! And Herbology, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures" she said. "Care of Magical Creatures?" said Viktor as he smiled. "My uncle Dimitri loves animals, he has a large manor in the country. I haff been there vonce and there is a new animal behind every door! He has taught me a lot about them" Viktor said. "Maybe you can teach me about some of them?" said Hermione as she blushed. "I vould be honored to teach you" said Viktor as he smiled at her thinking about how cute she looked when she blushed.

"VIKTOR!" yelled Karkaroff angrily as he entered the pub. Madam Rosmerta almost dropped a stack of plates in her surprise. "Vhat are you doing here?" said Karkaroff as he stomped over, looking furious. "You are supposed to be vorking on the first task! At this rate you will be eaten!" he snarled and paled a little when he thought over his choice of words. "Get back to the ship immediately" he said and looked down at Hermione as if she were a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe. Viktor nodded looking embarrassed. "Hermy-own-ninny I vill valk you up to the castle" he said when Karkaroff left. "Viktor…I really don't want you to get in trouble!" said Hermione. "I can handle Karkaroff" said Viktor as he offered Hermione his arm. He took her up to the castle, and placed a soft kiss on her cold hand before watching her walk into the Entrance Hall. He then hurried off to the ship, knowing that Karkaroff was waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

"What has gotten into you!" said Karkaroff angrily the moment Viktor stepped into his cabin. "Nothing has gotten into me Headmaster" said Viktor looking at Karkaroff bitterly, as the image of the scathing look he gave Hermione flashed before his eyes once again. "And nothing will get into you! You won't be seeing that Mudblood anymore! You need to work on the First Task; you will NOT bring shame to the Durmstrang name! You will not be caught fraternizing with some Muggle-born" he hissed angrily. "You don't haff to use that term!" Viktor said angrily. "I will speak however which way I want to" spat Karkaroff. "I am Headmaster and as long as you attend my school, you will do as I please! Now get down to the library and figure out what you will be doing for this damned task! Think Viktor!" he said looking annoyed. "This can open doors for your career and all you have to do is get an egg from a stupid dragon" he said before storming out of the cabin and slamming the door shut behind himself. Viktor's wand emitted red sparks as he clenched it tightly.

Aleksandr entered the room looking curious and worried. "Vhat vas that all about Viktor? Karkaroff looked very angry" he said. "Nothing, I need to go" Viktor said as he left the cabin and shut the door behind himself. He tried to concentrate on the dull thuds of his boots hitting the wooden floor, and not on how much he wanted to curse Karkaroff into a million small pieces. Nikolai was talking to Dimitri at the library entrance and Viktor had no patience to deal with him. "Confundo" Viktor said as he pointed his wand at Nikolai. Nikolai's eyes became unfocused, but Dimitri was too engrossed in his story to notice. Nikolai scratched his head and walked away as Dimitri followed completely oblivious, and still talking.

Viktor felt guilty, Nikolai was a good friend of his, but he shook it off and entered the library. There was a damp, dusty smell inside. The library was completely empty, not a single lamp was lit, and the curtains were pulled shut. Viktor glanced around and flicked his wand, the curtains flew apart letting the sunshine in, he placed his wand back into his pocket and spent the next twenty minutes browsing the isles looking for books on dragons. Karkaroff said he might have to battle either a Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short-Snout, or a Welsh Green. Viktor knew that Karkaroff already had a plan for the first task, but he wanted to figure this out by himself. If in the end he came up with nothing, Karkaroff would bail him out.

Viktor finally found out what he would do for the first task. It hit him while he was researching the Hungarian Horntail. If it would injure the Horntail, it would definitely injure the other dragons! He looked triumphant; he could picture himself capturing the golden egg, and Hermione's proud expression. His smile faded and a sour look took its place when he thought of Harry Potter. He had to compete for Hermione's affections with the Potter boy, and Weasley. Hermione was worth it and he would fight for her no matter what it took. She was special; she wasn't like the other girls. He cared about her in a way he never had for another girl. Viktor went to bed his stomach tight with nerves. It felt just like the night before a big Quidditch match.

The next morning, Karkaroff had the boys up at dawn. They all gathered in the meeting hall, and took their seats on the hard backed chairs. "Today we will be victorious. Viktor will bring pride to the name of Durmstrang! We must be on our best behavior" said Karkaroff smirking. "We will show these Hogwartians which school is the best" he said and he lectured on until 7:30. Finally they were allowed to go get their breakfast but Karkaroff told them they all best be in their seats by 8:00. Viktor's stomach was on fire as Vladislav forced a piece of toast into his hand. "Hurry Viktor the pitch is 10 minutes away and it is 7:50!" he said anxiously. Viktor nodded and bit into the toast forcing himself to swallow as they hurried off.

Viktor beamed when he saw Hermione in the stands. She was looking anxiously at Harry Potter and Viktor burned with jealousy when he saw her with Weasley. Viktor shook it off, he had no right to be jealous, and after all they weren't dating. He ducked into the champion's tent and after a couple of seconds so did Hermione. Viktor watched her hug Harry tightly and tell him how worried she was about him. Viktor turned away and went to speak with Cedric, quite disappointed. Rita Skeeter drew attention to herself as she hounded Harry and Hermione with questions, her stupid green quill scribbling away on a piece of parchment. A photographer kept snapping pictures of them. "You haff no business here. This tent is for champions and friends only" Viktor said scowling. Rita said "No matter we have what we came for" and left.

Hermione smiled at Viktor when his turn came up and he beamed back feeling smug when Weasley's face turned green with jealousy. Viktor felt better and faced his dragon bravely. After performing the Conjunctivitus Curse he dived for the egg and quickly backed away and returned to the tent to wait before receiving his marks. Hermione snuck in and said "You were amazing Viktor!" and brushed her lips against his cheek and pulled away turning pink and looking flustered. Viktor's cheeks burned tomato red and he was speechless as his heart hammered in his chest. His name was called just then and Hermione gave him a smile and hurried off as Viktor stepped out of the tent to receive his marks. The crowd looked shocked to see Viktor Krum walk out of the tent, grinning from ear to ear. It was like seeing Voldemort cuddling with a puppy! Rita Skeeter's photographer raised his camera but a surprised Nikolai absentmindedly slammed it to the ground as it broke in half. The surprised judges gave Viktor his score, and the crowd was quiet until the end of the task. It had been a very shocking day.


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor was amused by the looks on the crowd's faces when they saw him smiling. His Mamma always told him that it was one of God's miracles when she saw him smile. He tucked the golden egg under his arm and marched to the ship whistling a Bulgarian lullaby that his Mamma used to sing to him, when he was little. He set the egg on Karkaroff's desk. He was too happy to sit down and try to decipher the egg's message. Viktor strolled into his cabin and grabbed his phoenix feather quill and began writing a letter to his mother back in Bulgaria.

Mamma,

I have met a beautiful English girl here in London. Her name is Hermione Granger. Please do not tell Papa or Uncle Ivan about this yet. I do not think they will be pleased with the news. Hermione is a Muggle-born Mamma, but I like her very much. She is smart, and beautiful. She is very shy. She is unlike the other girls here in Britain. I do not think even think a Bulgarian girl can compare to her. She has brown eyes, and the most bushy brown hair I have ever seen. She has a will of iron and I admire this the most. I hope to ask her out on a date soon, but I have much competition with this task. I will let you know more about this very soon. Obicham te.

-Viktor

P.S. I got past the first task easily. It took me awhile but I did it without Karkaroff's help.

He folded the piece of parchment and sealed it before sending it off with Aleksandr's owl. He then walked into the Great Hall and scowled when he saw everyone staring at him. They all hastily turned around. Viktor took his seat in between Aleksandr and Vlad who surprisingly wasn't with Valentine. "Vhere is Niko?" asked Viktor as he ladled some stew into his bowl. "Snogging vith Bernadette...are you feeling ok Viktor?" asked Alek. "Fine vhy?" Viktor asked as he caught Hermione's eye and smiled. "Then vhy in the name of God are you smiling?" he replied. "Vhy am I smiling? For vunce I am smiling and I haff to haff a reason? I am smiling because I am happy ok?" he said as he scowled and continued eating. Viktor sent Hermione a note and just barely caught her nod.

Viktor felt more comfortable in his own skin now. Hermione made him happy. He was excited to meet her down by the lake. He was going to show here how much he cared about her, because he was going to Puddlemere later that night. He had a quidditch game to attend the next afternoon against the Puddlemere United quidditch team. Viktor spread a red blanket under the oak tree by the lake. He produced a jar of the blue flames he had brought with himself on his first day and set it in the middle of the blanket. The moon illuminated the scene and Viktor sat down and rubbed his large hands together. He saw Hermione walking over and stood. "I am so glad you came" Viktor said as she smiled. "Of course I came Viktor...you said it was important" she said as she sat down and smiled.

Viktor opened his mouth to speak when Hermione gasped. "Is this Gubraithian fire!" she said in shock as she picked up the jar. "Yes I learned how to do this in my second year at Durmstrang it is easy I can show you if you like?" Viktor said. "Yes I would love that but didn't you want to tell me something?" Hermione said smiling. "Yes vell...I vanted to tell you that...vell...Hermio-ninny I haff never felt this vay about any girl. You are very special yes? Very smart and pretty...you make me feel varm and nervous inside" Viktor said as he pointed to his heart, his thick eyebrows coming together as he struggled for words to describe how he felt. Hermione smiled "I know Viktor...I feel the same way" she said as they both leaned in and kissed. Viktor felt as if he had been electrocuted. The kiss was amazing, Hermione's lips were so soft, the kiss was so sweet. Hermione felt the sparks flying. Viktor's lips were so warm, and he was unbelievably gentle. She felt his warm, calloused hand on hers and she entwined their fingers. She loved his scent. He smelt of broom-polish, wood, and a hint of spicy cinnamon.

When they pulled away they were both flustered. "Th-that was..." Hermione said nervously her face was pink and she could barely speak. "It vas amazing..." Viktor said as he hugged her. Hermione was surprised, the great Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum as as gentle as a faun! He touched her as if she were a delicate rose, as if he was afraid to break her, or hurt her. Viktor leaned against the oak tree and helped Hermione into his furs, the wind was biting. She leaned her head against his chest as they watched the flames dance. They talked in hushed voices about their parents, and their families until sunrise. Viktor was disappointed when the sun's first rays shone onto the grounds. Hermione blinked sleepily. "Oh no I have an Arithmancy exam today! I have to go get ready!" she said as she jumped up. Viktor smiled and waved his wand as he murmured "Evanesco" and the blanket and jar disappeared. "I vill see you in two days, I haff a quidditch match in Puddlemere" Viktor said. Hermione hugged him, she loved the way his strong arms encircled her waist. She felt so safe with him, she knew he would never hurt her. Hermione kissed his cheek and hurried off. Little did she know a shocked Ron and Harry stood by the Herbology greenhouses, watching in shock.

"OI!" roared a voice behind Viktor. He turned and flew back into a tree as a jet of light slammed into him. He saw Ronald Weasley pointing a wand at him, and looked furious. Harry tried to pull Ron away but in the next second a group of tall burly Durmstrang students formed an angry circle around them, their wands all pointing at Harry and Ron. Nikolai and Vladislav pulled Viktor up and Aleksandr turned to Ron. "You think you are being brave Veasley? Attacking somevone from the back? Vell now you haff asked for a real duel" he said outraged. "No" Viktor said from behind him. "If Veasley vants to make a covardly move then he can. I vill not fight vith him, Hermio-ninny vould not like it" he said as he walked into the castle. He knew that his comeback hurt Ron more than a duel would. The expression on Ron's face before Viktor walked away, only confirmed it further.


	8. Chapter 8

News spread quickly within the castle. Everyone knew that Ron Weasley had attacked Viktor Krum, and that he had walked away. Ron seemed delighted with the attention, and only when he saw Hermione walking toward him with a furious look on her face, did he look worried. His worry quickly turned to annoyance as Hermione reached him. "What were you thinking Ron!" she said angrily. "What did I hurt poor Vicky?" sneered Ron flaring up. "What is the matter with you?" whispered Hermione. "Why are you acting like this?" she said looking upset.

Ron walked away furiously and they didn't see him again until lunch, he was entwined with Lavender Brown and they were snogging like there would be no tomorrow. Hermione turned her nose up disgusted and walked to the end of the table, and took a seat by Ginny and Luna. "Excuse my brother, he's the world's biggest prat" said Ginny. Hermione viciously stabbed at her chicken and mashed potatoes, not speaking for the rest of the meal. She was off to Potions ten minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring.

Harry caught up with her looking sheepish. "Hey are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be? Because Ron is being a stupid git? Well I'm just fine thank you very much!" Hermione snapped angrily as she stormed to her seat. She violently cut her root up and gutted a frog. Harry tentatively sat down next to her as Ron walked in looking smug, puffing his chest out. He took a seat and pulled out his Potions book. Harry didn't want to have to choose a side if an argument broke out so he stayed quiet. Ron said "Pass the frog legs Hermione" as he held out his hand. "Why? Won Won can't get them himself?" Hermione said sneering coldly. "Don't be jealous! I told you that I would take you to the ball but you said you had a date. Probably going with Vicky" said Ron sneering back. "Only because I was your last resort Ronald!" Hermione said standing angrily as tears stung at her eyes. "It's not my fault that your the only boy to notice last that I'm a girl!" she said as now tears spilled down her cheeks. "Next time you'd like for me to be your date ask me first and NOT as a last resort!" she cried as she ran out of the dungeon.

The class was silent as they stared at Ron. The boys looked confused, and the girls stared daggers at him. Harry pulled Ron back down into his seat, thankful that Lavender hadn't arrived yet. Ginny, who had just finished kissing Dean goodbye, saw Hermione run into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, crying her eyes out. Ginny followed Hermione into the bathroom, and gently knocked on the door of her stall. "Hermione...it's me Ginny...will you open the door?" she said silently cursing Ron. After a lot of sniffling the door to the stall creaked open, and Hermione appeared. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess. Myrtle squealed delighted and giggled at the sight of Hermione. Ginny gave her a look that would frighten the Bloody Baron, so Myrtle shot down into her toilet once again.

"Hermione what happened? Aren't you supposed to be in Potions right now?" she asked as she sat down on the cold tile floor with Hermione. Hermione said "I don't know what has gotten into him! He's being such a-a git!" she said as tears flooded her eyes again. Ginny handed Hermione a couple of tissues and said "Ron's a boy Hermione...he's thick. He doesn't understand females yet, we're an alien race to them at this age. Just look at Harry!" Ginny said. "Viktor isn't like him! He's so kind, he understands..." she said as her eyes flashed. "Yes but Hermione Viktor is older than Ron, he's 17 years old and Ron is only 15" she said. "Viktor is a man and Ron is only a boy" Ginny added. "Well maybe I need a man...I'm tired of dealing with Ron's childish behavior. I don't want a boy Ginny, I want a man" she said as she left the bathroom, and a surprised Ginny behind.

Ron and Harry didn't see Hermione again, not even during dinner. Ron tried to act nonchalant about the situation, but Harry caught him glancing at the door, when he and Lavender pulled apart for air. Harry said "Why don't you just talk to her mate?" and earned a furious look from Lavender. "You've really done it this time" said Fred as he sat down. "We saw Hermione this afternoon and she looked angry" George said. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid you would apologize to her" said Ginny. "It isn't my fault" Ron said defensively. "The Hell it isn't!" snapped Ginny. "He doesn't have to talk to HER if he doesn't want to!" interjected Lavender. "Who the bloody hell asked you, you stupid bimbo" said Ginny flaring up, and whipping out her wand. Fred and George quickly led an outraged Ginny away, before she hexed Lavender into the next world.

Lavender and Parvati looked shocked and angry as they leaned in and began whispering to each other furiously. Professor McGonagall walked over and said "What seems to be the problem?" "Nothing Professor..." said Harry. "I should hope not" she said as she looked over them sternly before walking back up to the Head Table. Ron looked dumbstruck as he scooted away from Lavender. Harry was lost for words, and the rest of their dinner was spent in awkward silence.

Hermione was up in the common room with Viktor, they were sitting by the fire, looking over the Daily Prophet. "Do you have a main newspaper like the Daily Prophet in Bulgaria Viktor?" she asked him. "Ve haff von newspaper from every city in Bulgaria, but the Vratsa Vestnik is the most popular" he replied as he looked over an article. "Does that newspaper look like this one?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yes they are very much alike, but the Vestnik is maybe more harsh" Viktor said as he looked up. "What do you-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by voices from the portrait hole. "I still have to finish my Potion's essay before the ball tomorrow" Ron said as he and Harry entered. Ron saw Viktor and Hermione and said a bit louder than necessary"I'm taking Lavender" and set his bag down.

"Let's go Viktor, this room just got a bit crowded" Hermione said as she took Viktor's hand and he helped her up. They grabbed her things and left through the portrait hole. "What is she playing at, bringing him up to OUR common room" said Ron as he threw himself down on the couch. "Didn't you like Krum, just two weeks ago?" asked Harry amused. "He's an arse that's what he is" said Ron. "I mean who does he think he is? Has he ever cracked a smile before?" Ron said bitterly. "Calm down mate, Hermione's only angry because you hurt her feelings" Harry said. "She gets mad about everything, and for no reason!" snapped Ron before going up to bed.

Harry shook his head and followed Ron up to bed as well. Viktor and Hermione had retired to the Room of Requirement. "Are you excited for the Yule Ball tomorrow?" asked Viktor. "I'm a bit nervous really..." said Hermione smiling tentatively. "The champions start the ball with the first dance right?" asked Hermione. "Yes and I know you vill look beautiful, but I do not know how you could look anymore beautiful than you already do" Viktor said. Hermione smiled as her heart soared. She loved how Viktor made her feel beautiful. "Thank you Viktor" she said as she blushed. Viktor smiled and gently wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "I vill miss you very much vhen the Trivizard Tournament is finished" he said. Hermione looked into the fireplace and kept quiet. "I vill write to you" Viktor said. "I would like that" Hermione said as she looked up at Viktor and kissed him softly.

Viktor and Hermione kissed for a long time, losing track of time. They both felt comfortable with the other. They eventually fell asleep, in each others arms. Little did they know that an annoying little fly was buzzing around their heads. The next morning, there was a picture of Viktor Krum, and Hermione Granger on the front page of the Daily Prophet. They were asleep in each other's arms, and the article underneath the picture was scandalous. Ron looked at Hermione shock and anger written all over his expression. Hermione looked confused, she had been getting surprised looks all morning. Her eyes widened, when she saw that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. She snatched it up shock and dread filling her as she read through the article.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes! Now everything made sense, the looks, the whispers, everything! She wondered if Viktor knew and ran down to the lake and onto the dock. Viktor was just coming off the ship. "Viktor!" Hermione called as she rushed over to him. "Good morning" Viktor said as he smiled and gently kissed Hermione's forehead. "Viktor you need to see this" Hermione said as she waved the Daily Prophet in front of his face. Viktor steadied the paper, and his eyes widened slightly, but he kept himself composed. "Who is this Rita Skeeter voman?" he asked Hermione. "She's a devil Viktor! Everything she writes is either a lie or an exaggeration!" Hermione said her voice shaking. "Don't vorry loff I vill find a vay to fix this" Viktor promised. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, how could Skeeter stoop this low! Viktor hugged her firmly and said "Don't vorry I vill do something, now go you vill be late for your Charms class" he said as they shared a kiss, making Hermione's knees weak. She forgot all about Rita, and the article, until Viktor pulled away. He smiled at her, his deep, brown eyes twinkling. "Go loff" he said, and she nodded as she smiled at him and walked back up to the castle. She always felt a little drunk, and giddy after kissing Viktor.

As Hermione sat through a Charms class, trying to endure the whispering with Ginny by her side, Viktor tracked down Dumbledore. "Vhat is the meaning of this Headmaster?" he said setting down the newspaper. "Hello Viktor" said Dumbledore smiling. "Please have a seat" he said indicating the chair in front of his desk. "I am fine thank you, I vould like to know who this Skeeter voman is however" he said. "Are you avare of vhat she is printing?" he asked. "I am Viktor, and believe me I wasn't pleased. I know the kind of witch Ms. Granger is I know that Rita is printing false stories; unfortunately it isn't in my power to punish, or stop her. Rita works for the Ministry of Magic. I am sure this whole thing will blow over within the next couple of days" Dumbledore said. Viktor was not satisfied with this answer. "Thank you for your time" he said as he left the office, the Prophet still clutched in his hand.

Viktor knew he would see Rita Skeeter during the second task, but he couldn't get Hermione's face out of his mind. The article caused her distress, and Viktor was determined to relieve her of it. Viktor met Aleksandr in the hallway, and he offered to help Viktor. "Vhere is Niko? And Vlad?" Viktor asked. "Vlad is vith Valentine, and Nikolai is vith Bernadette's friend Amelia" Alek said as he shook his head disapprovingly. "He really should not play vith girl's feelings, it is wrong" Alek said. "Vell Niko has alvays been a…a…" Alek finished Viktor's sentence by adding "A man-whore?" and Viktor smiled slightly and nodded. "Vhat is our first move Viktor?" asked Alek. "I haff no clue…I do not think this Skeeter voman is on the ground right now…" Viktor said. "Should ve go to Karkaroff?" Alek said. "No he vill not care, he does not like Hermio-ninny because she is a Muggle-born" Viktor said disgusted with Karkaroff's behavior. "Hm…ve could…go to the Ministry of Magic" said Alek looking excited. "No…it seems very drastic…I do not know vhat to do! I am very angry, this voman made Hermio-ninny very vorried" Viktor said. "Maybe you should leave it be Viktor?" Aleksandr said. "I don't know…" Viktor said. "I do, plus you have to get ready for the ball tonight!" Aleksandr said. "Fine I von't do anything today" Viktor said before walking off.

Viktor showered, and looked in the mirror; he shaved his peach fuzz, and buzzed his hair shorter. He then got dressed, and pulled on his polished boots. He sprayed himself with expensive cologne and gave himself a once over in the mirror. Viktor, Nikolai, and Aleksandr met Vladislav in the Great Hall. Viktor broke away from them and his heart stopped. He had just seen Hermione in beautiful periwinkle dress robes. She looked amazing, her hair was styled into a beautiful bun, and she looked stunning. Viktor was proud that he would have her on his arm during the ball. He met Hermione at the foot of the stairs.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione dumbstruck. "It's Hermione!" said Harry as Parvati rolled her eyes. "Duh genius" said Padma. "Don't see what she likes in Krum I mean just look at him!" said Ron bitterly. "You almost wet yourself when you saw him the first day!" said Padma rolling her eyes. "That was before I knew he was such a git" Ron said never taking his eyes off of them. "You're a git Ron" said Ginny as she walked by with Dean.

"You look beautiful Hermio-ninny" Viktor said as he smiled at her. "Thank you" said Hermione breathlessly. Viktor offered her his arm which she gladly took. They walked into the Great Hall along with Cho and Cedric, Harry and Parvati, and Fleur and Roger Davies. Hermione was beaming as she looked around at the decorations. Professor McGonagall nodded to the orchestra and they began playing. Viktor put one hand on the small of Hermione's back, and took her hand in the remaining. He led her with surprising grace around the dance floor. Hermione didn't have much experience dancing but her first time wasn't disappointing. She felt like she was gliding, and Viktor spun her around smiling. After a couple of minutes the other couples joined in and the Weird Sisters began playing. Viktor and Hermione pulled away but kept on dancing and laughing. Hermione was having a blast.

Hermione came over to Ron and Harry glowing, a couple of hours later. She was ready to make peace with Ron. "Viktor's just gone to get us drinks, where are Padma, and Parvati?" Hermione asked. "Oh you noticed they were gone did you? You and Vicky were practically shagging on the dancefloor!" Ron spat. Hermione looked outraged. "We were just dancing Ron! If you can't tell the difference that's your fault" she snapped angry that Ron ruined her mood yet again. "What do you even want Hermione?" asked Ron. "I wanted to get past the stupid fight we were having Ron but you ruined it yet again! You're such an arse Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said angrily as tears filled her eyes and she rushed out of the Great Hall.

Viktor saw this exchange and quickly abandoned the punch, and followed her out. He grabbed her arm. "Vhat happened? Did he hurt you?" Viktor said worried. "N-No…I'm sorry Viktor but I want to go up to bed now…I'm not feeling in the mood to party any longer" she said as she wiped away her tears. Viktor nodded "Don't say sorry it is alright" he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her tears away as he placed it in her hands. "You need it more than me" he said smiling slightly. "Goodnight Hermio-ninny" he said as he placed a gentle, loving kiss on her hand. "Goodnight Viktor…" she whispered before going up to the common room.

Viktor watched her go anxiously. "Trouble in paradise?" said a voice from behind him. Viktor turned to see Rita Skeeter in acid green dress robes standing behind him with her Quick-Quotes Quill scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Viktor smiled and…(To Be Continued.)


	10. Chapter 11

Viktor smiled and advanced on Rita who's smile faded. "Don't do anything foolish Mr. Krum, I could ruin your life with one article!" she said as the quill scribbled away. Viktor's face darkened as he whipped out his wand and in the next second Rita's quill burst into flames. She screamed and put the fire out but her quill couldn't be helped. It was now a pile of ashes. Rita smiled at Viktor coldly and said "You'll wish you hadn't done that. Rita Skeeter isn't afraid of anyone, or anything. I have nothing to hide but I know you do Mr. Krum" she said before turning and marching back into the Great Hall. "Don't be so sure of that" Viktor said in a low voice before leaving the castle, and going to bed.

The scowl on his face was permanent the next day. Nikolai told Bernadette he couldn't meet her for breakfast, and Vlad did the same with Valentine so they could cheer Viktor up, with Aleksandr. "Viktor! Hurry up you vill go vith us vether you like it or not!" Nikolai said as he grabbed Viktor and pulled him out. They grabbed their brooms and flew onto the quidditch pitch. "You do your best thinking on the pitch!" Vlad said. "That is true" Nikolai said. Aleksandr released the Snitch. They were just going to see who could catch the Snitch the fastest. They flew around dodging each other, and diving down after the Snitch. Vlad had charmed the Snitch to go faster than usual. Viktor suddenly stopped midair and Nikolai flew into him and they both slid off their brooms, but Viktor's hand shot out and grabbed his broom before falling. Nikolai wasn't so lucky and hit the ground with a thud. The three of them flew to the ground and jumped off their brooms and crouched by Nikolai. He moaned in pain, his nose was broken, and he couldn't move his right arm because he fell on it. "Episkey" Viktor said as he pointed his wand at Niko's nose. Nikolai touched his nose with his good hand and looked relieved. Alek and Vlad helped him up, and they hurried him to the hospital wing.

After Madam Pomfrey had looked at Nikolai's arm she announced that he broke only three bones in his arm. She mended his arm in a jiffy, and soon they were heading back downstairs. "I think I know how to get this Skeeter voman back!" Viktor said. "How?" asked Aleksandr. "I von't tell you anything until I am sure my hunch is correct" Viktor said. "Vhat hunch?" asked Vlad. "You vill see" Viktor said as he went off to the library. The library on the ship only had books on Dark Magic. He pulled out a book on dark wizards, and flipped through until he found the section on Sirius Black. Viktor spent the next half an hour reading about Sirius Black, until he got to the section that he needed. He smiled and looked through the library for a book on Rita Skeeter, but all he found were newspaper articles published by Rita.

Viktor read through every single article and noticed a pattern. He fell asleep with his head in his hands around 2:30 in the morning. He woke up and looked startled to see Madam Pince's face just inches away from his. She did not look pleased. "Sorry! Sorry!" Viktor said as he got up. Madam Pince reluctantly allowed him to borrow a couple of the articles. He then went down to the ship, and set them down on his table. Rita Skeeter had written about his Uncle Ivan, a fact that he had never thought important enough to mention to his family. Viktor knew that his Uncle Ivan was a very proud, and private man, and therefore would never tell Rita that he had slept with his brother's wife, Tatiana, when he was in the running for the position of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. It made sense, after that article came out, nobody wanted to elect him anymore, so he lost the chance of being Minister. Viktor shook his head as he smirked slightly. It was just like his Uncle to do something like that. He was a disgusting person. So this led Viktor to wonder how Rita had found out. Ivan wouldn't even tell his closest friends about what he had done, so how had Skeeter gotten hold of such a juicy piece of gossip? She was a sneaky woman, Viktor had deduced that much.

Viktor knew that his Uncle would only deny that he slept with Tatiana. He would be of no help to Viktor. Viktor knew that his Mother knew about the scandal, as did his Father. Mr. Krum was a bit more strict though, and wouldn't allow Viktor to talk about his Uncle in such a negative light, Mrs. Krum however, did not believe in hiding the truth from her son. Viktor decided that he was going to make a little trip to Sofia, Bulgaria. He pulled on black trousers, and a button up white shirt. He pulled on a nice, black pea coat, and tied a black scarf around his neck. He had to be presentable when he got home. He Apparated from Hogsmeade, to downtown Sofia. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone, so pulled the collar of his coat up and placed a black fedora on his head. He pulled the fedora down over his eyes and walked down the cobbled sidewalk down the street toward a large gated manor. It was beautiful, and elegant. Viktor walked right through the gates, and up the walkway and into the manor. He could smell his mother's delicious cooking wafting into the foyer. He followed the scent into the kitchen.

"Viktor!" Mrs. Krum said as she hugged her son tightly and showered kisses on him. "Mamma...vie ste mi neudobno..." Viktor said smiling. "And vhy am I embarrassing you?" said Mrs. Krum putting her hands on her hips. "This is my house! I cannot kiss my own son?" she said. Viktor only shook his head amused as he sat down at the counter. Mrs. Krum went back to chopping up peppers and said "So Vika vhat are you doing here? Do you not haff your task number two in couple of days?" "I do but I vanted to ask you something about Uncle Ivan" he replied. "Vell vhat is it?" Mrs. Krum replied as she sprinkled some pepper into the steaming pot on the stove. "I read in the library at Hogvarts that Uncle Ivan...slept vith Aunt Tatiana..." Viktor said blushing. He didn't feel comfortable discussing subjects such like sex with his mother. "Yes vhat about it?" Mrs. Krum said as she glanced toward her husband's study. "Is it true?" Viktor asked. "Yes of course it is...but ve don't talk about that here, your Uncle Ivan vould be furious, and it isn't good for the Krum name to bring these things up" she said. "Do you knows how Rita Skeeter found out about vhat happened? I mean she could not haff been in the room when they vere sleeping vith each other!" Viktor said, just sickened by the thought. "Ve don't know how it happened Vika, it just did! Now are you staying for dinner?" she demanded. "You are looking too thin! Don't those elves feed you anything at that school?" she asked as she looked him over. "I'm fine Mamma, and yes I vill stay for dinner" Viktor said.

Viktor soon learned why his mother was so pleased that he would stay for dinner. Mr. Krum, and Uncle Ivan would be at the Bulgarian Ministry until late that night so she could interrogate him about Hermione throughout dinner. Viktor's dread increased further when he learned that his Grandmother Ekaterina would be joining them, and his aunt Julia. "Mamma vhat is this!" he said when he saw the women sitting around the table. "Sit down Vika! Ve haff questions to ask you" Mrs. Krum said as she pushed him down into a chair and loaded his plate down with food. "Mamma I haff to go back to the castle" Viktor said. "Do not lie to me! You said you had nothing to do for tonight" Mrs. Krum said. "Now vhat is this Hermione like?" she asked. Viktor smiled as he said "She is beautiful. She is thin vith beautiful, big brown eyes. She has brown hair, and is very smart. She is kind, and has a big heart. Her parents are dentists, that is a Muggle tooth doctor. She likes vhite roses, and likes to go camping vith her parents. She has a vill of iron, and a strong conscience." "Are you active vith this girl? I hope you are using protection if you are!" Ekaterina said. "Baba!" said Viktor shocked as he blushed. "Ve are not doing those things! Hermione is not the kind of girl that is shameless! She is very shy, and self-conscious! Very modest, and she is not ready to do those things! Ve have only been seeing each other for three months!" Viktor said. "Vell thank goodness for that!" said Ekaterina. Julia opened her mouth to start her interrogation, but at that moment a tired looking Mr. Krum walked into the manor with Uncle Ivan. Viktor let out a relieved sigh making his Father look up.

Viktor and his family had some wine and talked for a couple hours more, before he insisted that he had to get back to the castle. He Disapparated and while he walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, and back up to castle, he thought of his conversation with his mother. Could it be possible that Rita had somehow been in the room with Uncle Ivan, and that is how she knew about what happened that night? Viktor was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice his surroundings until he was walking into his cabin. Viktor believed that his hunch could be correct. Now all he had to do was prove that he was right, then he could get his revenge on Rita.

**Please Review! I would really appreciate it! :) **


	11. Chapter 12

Viktor woke up the next morning and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast in a very good mood. Alek caught up with him. "Niko is putting part of the plan into action Vika" said Alek.

"Good, he has everything he needs right?" asked Viktor. "I do not vant anything to go wrong today, if we succeed this plan vill go off vithout a hitch" he said smiling smugly with his friend.

Niko looked around the seventh floor of the castle, he was hiding behind a suit of armor and watched the last group of Gryffindors go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Niko drew his wand and smirked, he loved to break the rules. He was wearing Muggle clothing, a pair of plain jeans and a hoodie with the hood pulled up. He walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said clearly "Fortuna Major" disguising his accent perfectly with a speech charm.

The portrait of the Fat Lady looked at him suspiciously but swung open to admit him. He did after all have the password. Niko climbed through the circular hole and into the common room. Niko looked around the common room briefly to make sure it was empty, and it was. Niko took the steps up to the boy's dormitories two at a time and walked straight to the trunk with the peeling plaque reading _Harry J. Potter _on it. He tapped his wand against the trunk and it opened, he groped around in the trunk until he felt the cold, silky fabric of Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Vlad met Niko on the third floor and Niko slipped the cloak into Vlad's hands, before quickly walking into the Great Hall. He took his seat by Viktor and Alek. "It is up to Vlad now, he has what he needs" Niko murmured to his two friends.

"Good, you closed the trunk, and cleaned up after yourself right?" asked Alek.

"No I did not I left the trunk open and I vas seen by ten students as vell" Niko said sarcastically.

"I am just asking!" said Alek.

"Quite you two, you vill be overheard" Viktor said glancing around them. _As long as Harry does not leave his classes, ve vill haff the cloak back before he knows it is missing._

Viktor was the only one of the three that could cast a perfect Disillusionment Charm on himself. After breakfast the bell sounded for the Hogwartians to get to class, and Viktor took refuge in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons and cast the charm on himself. He put his hand out in front of himself and was relieved that he couldn't see it.

Vlad sealed every hidden passageway with the help of the Marauder's Map, and when he finished he met Viktor down by the lake, hidden under the cloak. Niko and Alek had gone to the ship in case anyone noticed they were missing. They would be the ones with the cover up story.

Viktor smiled, he had sent one of the first years to alert Rita Skeeter that he had seen Harry and Hermione engaged in quite the snogging session just moments before. Viktor knew that Rita would love the juicy gossip that this story offered her, and would definitely show up. He only hoped that Rita hadn't already come in her Animagus form, it would be hard to catch her that way. He and Vlad looked around anxiously.

He waited for 30 minutes, and there was no sign of Rita. His heart dropped. He walked slowly back to the castle when he froze. He smiled a cold smile, there was a small beetle on the trunk of a tree by the lake. She was waiting for her story. Viktor thanked God, if he hadn't chosen that minute to glance over he would have never seen it. He carefully produced a jar from his pocket and the next second, he had the jar open and had the beetle in the jar with the lid screwed tightly shut on it.

"Please let this be the damn voman" he said as he tapped himself with his wand and reappeared. Vlad removed the cloak and also appeared.

"Vhat now Vika?" he asked as he glanced around nervously.

"Take the cloak back up to the common room as quickly as you can, vear it up and don't get caught. Be quick then meet me in the Three Broomsticks, ve are meeting somevone there" he said as he shrunk the jar and carefully placed it in his pocket. He mounted his broom and flew toward the gates of Hogwarts.

Vlad met Viktor by the gates of Hogwarts, on his own broomstick, 15 minutes later. Together they flew into Hogsmeade, and after securing their broomsticks, they entered The Three Broomsticks. Vlad said "Jasmine? You asked Jasmine to come here!"

Viktor said "Calm down, ve vere already going to meet and catch up, but she has very good timing. I told her I vould haff Rita trapped, and she told me she vould be here!"

"Vell vhat the bloody hell does she vant? She is a DEVIL Vika!" Vlad said scowling. "Niko agrees vith me but you and Alek are too blind to see this!" He said annoyed.

"Jasmine and I haff been good friends since I vas baby! My Mama and her Mama vere good friends, you only provoke her this is vhy she gets angry" Viktor said, defending his friend as they walked toward a beautiful girl with ringlets of brunette hair. Viktor thought her best feature was her blue eyes, but Vlad said she had no best feature.

Viktor said "Jasmine" as he gave her a genuine smile.

"Viktor" said Jasmine as she stood and they gave each other a friendly embrace.

Vlad looked disgusted and said "Vell you didn't haff to let her come!" and Jasmine glared at him making Vlad shrink back in fear and quickly sit down.

"Where is the bitch?" asked Jasmine as they sat down.

Viktor produced the tiny jar from his pocket and set it down on the table. "Vhat should ve do vith her Jasmine?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 13

"What should we do with her! We should squash her into a million pieces! We should rip her to pieces, very _slowly _or we could burn her! She deserves whatever she gets!" Jasmine said as she stared at the beetle disgustedly.

"Vhat good vould that do?" Viktor asked. He was well aware of the way Jasmine behaved when she got angry, he had been on the receiving end of her fury one too many times.

"What good would it do! She wouldn't be able to write lies anymore! She is a horrible human being" Jasmine said as she drew her wand and twirled it around in her fingers.

"No, it is not our place to _kill _her but ve can do something to teach her a lesson" Viktor said.

"Uh...Viktor? If she is an Animagus, can't she phase back into her human self and break this jar? She vould get away!" Vlad said.

"No I haff enchanted the jar, that vas vone of the first things I did" said Viktor.

"Well, what are you planning on doing to her if you don't want to kill, or injure her? I mean really Viktor when did you become such a saint!" Jasmine said.

"Since he met Hermione Granger" said Vlad a wide smirk on his lips.

"Quiet. Ve vill see if she is a registered Animagus. Simple, and if she isn't then ve vill threaten to report her to the Ministry of Magic if she continues to write false reports" Viktor said.

Jasmine's jaw dropped. _Ok this Viktor is not as fun as the bad-ass Viktor from Bulgaria! _"Ok that is probably the worst plan I have ever heard Viktor! She won't learn her lesson that way" Jasmine said.

"Maybe, maybe not but ve aren't going to kill her. I vill keep her in my cabin on the ship, and vill investigate further" he said.

Vlad said coyly "Maybe you can haff Hermione help you" and Jasmine flinched but Viktor didn't notice.

"I vill ask her, but I vanted this to be a surprise for her so keep your mouth shut Vlad" Viktor said as he shrunk the jar and slid it back into his pocket. "I vill see you up at the castle Vlad, and Jasmine I vill see you at my Mother's forced Christmas party!"

Viktor walked out of the pub as Jasmine stared after him. "Hurts doesn't it? To know that he luffs somevone other than you" Vlad said. "I guess you von't be the only girl in his life anymore" Vlad said as he grabbed his jacket and followed Viktor out.

Jasmine looked furious and she gave Vlad the finger as he walked out. _It's not like we ever had a romantic relationship! I don't care that he is seeing this Hermione chick, as long as he's happy. _Jasmine then left The Three Broomsticks herself.

Viktor walked into his cabin and saw his mother's barn owl perched on his desk. Viktor carefully placed the jar into his desk drawer and locked it. He took the letter from the owl's beak, and fed it some oats. He filled his own hawk's water bowl and set it in front of the owl before walking to his bed and sitting down. He unfurled the piece of parchment and immediately recognized his mother's neat, slanted cursive.

_Viktor,_

_Your Father will be gone this Christmas with your Uncle Ivan. The Minister of Magic has invited them to stay at his winter cabin in Bristol. It will just be your aunts, grandparents, and our usual guests this year. I want you to bring Hermione with you so that we can properly meet. Our guests won't tell your Father, or your Uncle, and neither will the gathered family. Please ask Hermione if she can come. If she says that she can, write me back as quickly as possible. Take care of yourself, and I will see you on Christmas Eve young man. I love you, and I miss you dearly. _

_-Mama _

Viktor smiled. He had his own castle, but it wasn't the place to host a Christmas party. Between school, and Quidditch he was barely ever there. He stayed at his Mother's house, but he would have to go back and clean up in case Hermione wanted to see it. He would most definitely need back up because he was horrible with household spells, and his mother would be busy cleaning up her own house.

Viktor asked Hermione at dinner, but she said that she would have to ask her parents because they had never been apart for Christmas. "I hope you can come, it vould make my Christmas" Viktor said looking into her eyes, his deep brown eyes burning with love.

"I really will try my best to come Viktor, but it is up to my parents!" she said as she wrapped her arm around his muscular one, and lay her head against his shoulder, comforted by his presence. "Do you live with your parents Viktor?" she asked as she looked up at him briefly.

"No I haff my own castle a couple of hours avay from their manor, I live in Pernik but my parent live in Sofia" he replied.

"It must be great to live on your own, I would think the freedom is liberating. I would love to experience that but I do love my Mum and Dad and couldn't bear to be away from them just yet. I miss them so much when I come to Hogwarts, but Harry and Ron help fill in that gap, as best as they can" she said as she smiled.

_Maybe soon I vill be the vone to help you fill in that gap, I vill be the vone to make you happy, not Potter and Veasley. _"Vell, I do visit my Mama and Papa very often too. I miss my Mama too" Viktor said as he blushed slightly. _Vhy did you just say that Vika? You just admitted you are a Mama's boy! _

Hermione smiled at him "I think it's nice that you miss your Mum, and that you don't take her for granted like many children do, until it's too late!"

When Dumbledore dismissed them all, Viktor kissed Hermione softly goodbye. He hugged her, enveloping her in his warm embrace. She hugged him back breathing in his scent, before catching up with Ginny and going up to the common room with her.

Viktor walked into his cabin. Alek was stretched out on his bed, and Niko across Vlad's bed as Vlad asked them if any of the teacher's had asked about himself, or Viktor. Viktor tossed his coat on his trunk and sat down at his desk. "They asked about Viktor, but not you" Alek said.

"Of course they vould ask about the great Viktor Krum, nobody gives a damn about Vladislav though" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Jealousy doesn't look pretty on you Vlad" said Niko smirking.

"Shut up" said Vlad as he glared at Niko.

"I need your help vith something!" said Viktor as he looked at them all.

"Of course ve vill help you vith vhatever you need Viktor, what is it?" asked Alek curiously.

"You know Krum Castle?" asked Viktor and immediately the boys shivered.

"That place gives me the creeps Vika!" said Vlad as he rubbed his arms, goosebumps had erupted all over them.

"I know, I know! I am gone so much that I can't take care of it as much as I should! But I vanted to haff Hermione stay at the castle vith me, you vill all be there as vell for Christmas, but I don't vant it to scare her! I need to clean it up" Viktor said.

"So you need us to help you clean it up, because you are the vorst at household spells, and your Mama is busy?" said Niko smirking.

Viktor scowled at him but nodded "Yes that is along the lines of vhat I vas thinking" he said.

"I'm in, I don't vant to go back to my parents house for Christmas" said Alek.

"Me too, I haff nothing better to do" said Vlad.

"Vill Jasmine be there?" said Niko grinning devilishly. "I luff making her angry, she turns red and looks like she vill explode!" he said.

"I haff not asked her yet, but I'm sure she vill come if I ask her too!" said Viktor.

"Vell if she comes, consider me in!" said Niko as he rubbed his hands together looking smug.

"Vone of these days she vill jinx you into oblivion!" said Alek as he shook his head disapprovingly.

Niko just shrugged as Viktor smiled relieved. He would need a couple of days, hopefully no more than a week if they worked hard enough, to turn most of the castle around. He sent a letter to Jasmine asking her if she would come, and wasn't disappointed. She said she would be there whenever he wanted.

Viktor received his second piece of good news when he got an owl from Hermione saying that she could come, but she wanted to know if it was ok that her parents accompanied her. Viktor sent her back an owl saying of course it was ok, the more the merrier.

_Damn I really need to clean the castle! Now her parents vill be coming and I need to make a good impression! _Viktor looked worried, and was so deep in thought about all that he would have to accomplish that he fell asleep around 3 o' clock in the morning.


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys,**  
**I am really sorry if this chapter bores you guys but it had to be done! The next chapter will be the Christmas party, and the Grangers will be staying at Viktor's castle! Thanks for reading! Once again, if you have any suggestions write it in your review! Please PLEASE review! I basically live for your reviews! Thank you!**  
**-ViktorKrumLover

* * *

**

That Saturday Viktor woke up at 6:00 in the morning. They had decided that they would start the clean up work that day, and he thought it best to have an early start. Viktor rubbed his face, and pulled on a pair of black sweat pants, and a black t-shirt. He pulled on his shoes and pulled Alek out of his bed. Alek fell to the floor with a thud.

"Vhat's going on?" He mumbled as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to go to Krum Castle, remember? Ve haff to clean it up before next Saturday!" said Viktor.

"And you just decided that the crack of dawn vould be the perfect time to start didn't you?" grumbled Alek annoyed.

"Yes now get up I haff to vake up Niko and Vlad!" said Viktor as he walked across the hall. He pointed his wand at the boy's door and it swung open. "Niko! Vlad!" he said as he shook them both roughly.

Niko and Vlad dropped out of their beds and onto the hard wooden floor. "VHAT!" the both bellowed.

"Get up! Ve haff a lot of vork to do and you are all being lazy!" Viktor snapped getting annoyed with the rolling onto the floor.

Both boys got up and scowled. "I cannot vait until Viktor gets over this girl! His luff is overvhelming me!" said Vlad as he got up.

"Even vorse than that, he has us vaking up at the crack of dawn!" snapped Niko as they started getting dressed.

The three boys met Viktor on deck. "Let's go!" Viktor said as they walked off the grounds of Hogwarts, and turned on the spot Apparating outside of the gates of Krum Castle.

Jasmine was leaning against the gates laughing her head off. The boys looked hilarious. Niko's hair was standing on end, Alek's clothes were rumpled beyond help, and Vlad was falling asleep where he stood.

"May I do the honors Viktor?" asked Jasmine smiling.

"Please, be my guest" said Viktor as he took several steps away from the boys.

Jasmine whipped out her wand and a jet of freezing cold water sprayed the boys thoroughly.

Niko, Vlad, and Alek all roared in surprise and ran in separate directions to get away from Jasmine's wand. When Viktor finally rounded them up they were furious.

"Think of it this way you big babies, at least you're awake!" Jasmine said as she led the way into the castle, Viktor following her while calming his friends down.

"This place is creepy Viktor" said Jasmine taking her first look at the castle.

"I haff been told" said Viktor as he looked up at the castle.

The grass around the manor was overgrown, and gray. The trees looked like skeletons, they had absolutely no leaves, and the flowers were dead. The castle had vines covering the grimy windows, and the huge oak doors were hanging off their hinges.

"I think Hermione would have a heart attack if she ever saw this place!" said Jasmine shocked as she jumped when she heard a rustle in the grass.

"Vhich is vhy I haff to transform this place! But...if you think this is bad vait until you see the inside of the castle..." said Viktor sheepishly.

"Oh God Viktor..." said Jasmine shaking her head in disbelief.

Viktor carefully pushed the doors open and they were immediately overwhelmed by a dusty, musty smell. It was suffocating inside. There were layers of dust covering the floor, and spiderwebs covering the chandelier above them.

"Lumos" murmured Viktor as his wand tip ignited. The others followed suit as they squinted through the dirty air. There was no furniture in the huge living room, except for an dirty, tattered armchair. The curtains, originally red, looked black.

"Fuck" said Alek. "This place looks vorse every time I see it!" he said.

Viktor skipped the kitchen and other four sitting rooms, dining room, and three large bathrooms downstairs and led them up a grand marble staircase, that was also dusty, upstairs.

"How much did you spend on this place again Viktor?" asked Niko as they followed him up. Viktor ignored him. Upstairs were ten bedrooms, two drawing rooms, and six bathrooms. There was also an office, and an enormous library. The state of the library was just like the other rooms. Dusty, and cobwebbed.

Viktor groaned as he looked around the library. "Hermione vould kill me if she ever saw the state of this library!" he said anxiously.

Niko, Alek, Vlad, and Jasmine all met Viktor by the stairs with the same expressions of shock. "This place is worse than a garbage dump!" said Jasmine.

"For the hundredth time I know!" said Viktor getting annoyed. He stomped his boots on the floor getting a spider off of it.

"I don't even know where we should start!" said Jasmine. "Maybe we should get breakfast first Viktor...this job is going to take awhile and we'd better do it on a full stomach!" Jasmine said.

"Fine you four go, I vill see vhat I can do for now, I am not hungry anyvay" said Viktor.

The four of them left Viktor alone in the castle and went to get a hurried breakfast. Viktor scratched his head and sighed as he walked downstairs.

Viktor tore down the curtains in the house and took them all outside, he threw them on the grass. That alone took him two hours. The ceilings were very high so the curtains were long, and heavy. He had no clue where Vlad, Niko, Jasmine, and Alek had got to, but had no time to wonder.

Jasmine sent him an owl saying that the boys had gotten caught by Karkaroff, and that her parents had called for her. She said she was sorry and that she would do what she could to get away.

Viktor crumpled the letter and threw it in the grass as he pulled open the doors to let in some fresh air. He transfigured one of the rickety tables inside into gloves as he ripped the vines off of the outside of the castle. "Diffindo" Viktor murmurs the spell to cut the vines overhead, and out of his reach.

He lay back in the grass exhausted and drenched in sweat. He looked at the outside of the house proudly. He had accomplished at least that much by himself. Now all he had to do was clean the windows, and repair the door. And mow the grass, give it a bit of color, plant new trees, and fix the gate Viktor thought hopelessly.

Jasmine Apparated on the grass and Viktor didn't think he had ever been happier to see her. "What have you done so far Viktor?" asked Jasmine.

"Vell I cleared the vines off of the front of the house, I took the curtains down from inside of the house, and vas just about to fix the doors" he said as he pointed to them.

"I don't know much about fixing doors but I will try to help you as best as I can!" said Jasmine as she and Viktor struggled and struggled for a little over an hour. Viktor has Jasmine levitate the door with her wand, and magically screwed in the bolts for the hinge. They both whooped out of joy when they tested the doors, and saw that they opened and closed without trouble.

Viktor and Jasmine worked together, and cleaned the windows. Viktor cleaned the windows from the inside, and Jasmine sprayed jets of soap and water on the outside of the windows and scrubbed them hard. They finished cleaning seven of the windows and had forty-seven more to go.

"The vindows alone are going to take three more days to do!" Viktor said angrily.

"Don't give up hope! If you do things will go a lot slower!" said Jasmine snapping at him. After all of that hard work their patience was running short.

They went their separate ways. The first thing Viktor did was shower before he lay down. He fell asleep almost instantly his muscles in knots.

The next morning he had a hurried breakfast and rushed out, he didn't even see Hermione or her hurt expression when he rushed out.

The boys came with Viktor and Jasmine this time. All five of them worked long and hard on the windows and finished them late that night but were proud. Cleaning fifty-four windows was not an easy job! They all showered and went to bed.

The next day Viktor and Alek mowed the lawn as Niko and Vlad picked up some things from Diagon Alley. Jasmine came by and saw Niko place a fat seed in the center of one side of the lawn, and Alek another on the other side. The Viktor and Vlad pointed their wands at the seeds and with a loud bang, something rippled through the dirt and when Jasmine blinked, the grass was a beautiful, bright green. Jasmine then helped the boys uproot the trees and get rid of them. Vlad and Niko had also picked up a couple of oak trees that they planted on around the front lawn. The last thing they did for that day was smooth out the gravel walkway, and plant beautiful flowers on either side of it.

"All we haff to do now is dust the inside of the house, polish the staircases, clean up the rooms, and furnish the castle" said Viktor.

"Ve need help Vika! I vill bring my Mama's house elf vith me tomorrow" said Alek.

"I vill bring both of my parents house elves as vell Viktor" said Vlad.

"I don't haff any house elves, but I vill ask some of my siblings to come back vith me" Niko said.

"I will bring all three of my brothers Viktor, the more help we get the faster this will get done!" said Jasmine.

Viktor nodded and thanked them all, but told them that they weren't to bring house elves. He said he was thankful for the gesture, but Hermione was strictly against house elf labor. He needed things to get done before Saturday morning, and the more help they could get, the better, but he was adamant about the no house elf policy.

Friday around late 9 o' clock Jasmine, Viktor, Niko, Alek, Vlad, Jasmine's brothers Tony, and Brad, and Niko's friends Roman and Oliver gathered around the lawn drinking firewhiskey as a congratulations. They had finally finished the transformation of the castle, and were thrilled.

"I cannot vait for Hermione to see the castle now!" Viktor said.

They all walked down the gravel walkway and out of the gates. Viktor shut the gates and performed the Fidelius Charm on the castle. They all Disapparated, relieved that they had finally finished.


	14. Chapter 15

Victor was excited for the next day, and barely slept. He woke up early the next morning and walked into the Entrance Hall. He was to meet Hermione, so that they could meet her parents at King's Cross Station but she was nowhere in sight.

"Vhere could she be?" Viktor said worriedly as he glanced around. He made his way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you looking for Hermione?" asked Harry as he glanced around a bit nervous that Ron would see him.

"Yes...do you know vhere she is?" asked Viktor not quite sure if he could trust Harry.

"Yeah she just now went down to the Entrance Hall...she looked very angry" Harry said as he shouldered his broomstick and walked away.

Angry? Vhy vould she be angry? Viktor thought worriedly as he hurried down the marble staircase and ran back to the Entrance Hall. He didn't want to make her even more angry by making her wait.

"Hermione!" said Viktor as Hermione turned around.

"Viktor" Hermione said in a cold and detached voice.

"Vhat is wrong Hermione?" asked Viktor his heart sinking.

"Think Viktor" said Hermione as she wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck. "We should go or we'll be late" she said. "Oh and I have the permission slip" she said as she handed the rolled up piece of parchment to him and walked out.

_I Professor Minerva McGonagall give Hermione Jean Granger permission to ride by thestral to King's Cross Station, to meet with her parents._

-Minerva McGonagall-

Viktor hastily followed Hermione out to the carriage, confused and worried. "Hermione did I do something to make you angry?" he asked her.

Hermione was not in the mood to speak to Viktor. He had practically ignored her and disappeared off the face of the earth for three days and now he was asking her if she was angry! She gave him the cold shoulder throughout the whole carriage ride to King's Cross Station.

Viktor felt confused and hurt by the way Hermione was acting and his brow was furrowed as they walked into the station. Hermione's face broke into a happy smile when she saw her mother and father. "Mum! Dad!" she cried as she ran to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Hermione, dear how are you?" asked Mr. Granger as he hugged his daughter.

"Fine Dad! Mum are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Just fine dear now that I've seen you!" She said smiling as she also hugged Hermione.

"Mum, Dad this is my boyfriend Viktor Krum" Hermione said as Viktor mustered up a smile through his anxiety and said "It is very nice to meet you" and shook Mr. Granger's hand.

"We'll be riding by thestral to get to Hogwarts" Hermione said. Her parents looked quite confused. "Don't worry I'll explain" Hermione said as they walked to the carriage around the corner of the street and out of sight.

Viktor held the door open for the Grangers who got in, he then cast a Disillusionment Charm on the whole carriage, and got in after them. The thestrals would be gone before anyone saw them but he cast the charm over them as well, just to be safe. Hermione explained what Viktor was doing, and about the thestrals as they galloped through a side street and took off. The thestrals were flying through the air and Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked shocked, and excited.

Hermione forced a smile throughout the trip and told them a little bit about Viktor and invited him into a conversation with her parents so that they could interact. Viktor had just finished explaining Quidditch to Mr. Granger when they arrived in Hogsmeade. He lifted the charm and they trotted through Hogsmeade as Viktor and Hermione pointed out different shops to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

When they got to the castle, they went up to Professor McGonagall's empty office, and Viktor took a fistful of floo powder.

"Mum, Dad, Viktor will throw this green powder into the fireplace and the flames will turn green, meaning that you can step in. Once you do he will very clearly say Krum Manor, but keep your balance. You will spin around but make sure you don't fall out of the grate. Viktor will go with you Dad, and Mum I'll go with you just to be safe" Hermione said.

Viktor threw the powder into the flames and stepped in with Mr. Granger. Viktor gripped his shoulder to prevent him from falling, and said clearly "Krum Manor" and Mr. Ganger felt the shock of using the Floo Network for the first time. Viktor kept a firm grip on his shoulder, and they finally stopped spinning. Viktor steadied Mr. Granger and they stepped out of the flames, and Hermione and her mother stumbled out after them.

Viktor caught Hermione before she could fall face forward and she thanked him in a barely audible voice before straightening herself up.

"This vill be the first time Hermione meets my Mama too" Viktor said as three women walked into the living room in a single file line. First came his mother, then his grandmother, then his Aunt Julia. They all greeted the Grangers.

"Viktor has told me much about you" said Mrs. Krum smiling teasingly.

Hermione merely smiled politely, and Mrs. Krum could tell that Viktor and Hermione were in the middle of a fight by the way Viktor was standing, tense and stiff.

"Vell ve vill get to know von another vhile ve eat dinner!" said Mrs. Krum.

"Yes I am very hungry!" Ekaterina said as the Grangers chuckled lightly.

Mrs. Krum led them into a large dining room. The table was laden down with delicious smelling food. Viktor pulled Hermione's chair out for her and she thanked him as she took her seat. Mr. Granger followed his example and pulled out Mrs. Granger's chair, smiling sheepishly at his mistake.

"So how long haff you been dating my Vika?" asked Mrs. Krum.

"A couple of months now, ever since he arrived at Hogwarts" said Hermione unable to help but smile at how embarrassed and uncomfortable Viktor looked.

"He talks much about you! Hermione this, Hermione that, alvays about Hermione!" said Ekaterina as she drank some of her wine.

"Baba..." said Viktor blushing like a tomato. He was a very private man, and did not like to discuss his personal life. Not even with his mother, and grandmother.

"Oh hush Viktor! This is girl's talk!" said Mrs. Krum laughing lightly.

"IVANKA!" a voice roared from the doorway. Viktor's heart sank deep into the pit of his stomach as he and his Mother looked up at the same time, and froze when they saw who was in the doorway. Mr. Krum, and Viktor's Uncle Ivan were standing there in shock.

"Danial!" said Mrs. Krum in shock. He had told her that he would not be home for Christmas dinner so his unexpected appearance was shocking.

Viktor quickly stood up not wanting anything offensive to be said, or done in the presence of Hermione, and her parents. Without thinking, he felt in his pocket for his wand and was relieved to see it there.

"Vhat is the meaning of this?" hissed Uncle Ivan.

"Danial this is not the or place to talk about this" said Ivanka worriedly as she glanced at a surprised Hermione, and her nervous parents.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Granger vill you come vith me and Hermione? Ve should go now" Viktor said as he led them out of the dining room and into the living room.

In the dining room they could hear Uncle Ivan yelling out loud, his voice a mixture of fury and disgust as he spat out in rage.

Viktor quickly threw the Floo powder into the grate and yelled "Krum Castle!" into the fire and ushered Hermione, Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger inside before stepping in himself. The four of them disappeared in a whirl of flames, leaving behind the fight in the dining room.


	15. Chapter 16

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked shocked and a bit scared at Uncle Ivan, and Mr. Krum's outbursts. Viktor felt horrible, this was the exact opposite of what he was hoping for. I must get their minds off of this subject! Viktor thought frantically. Viktor was grateful that he had put the Fidelius Charm on the castle, he wanted no visitors at the moment.

"Vell...velcome to my home" Viktor said as he gave the Grangers all a warm smile.

Hermione's parents looked uneasy, but forced smiles as they glanced at Hermione.

"Please don't be scared of my Uncle and Father, they must haff had too much alcohol before they came home, but they vill not bother you" Viktor said.

"Well Viktor...you have a beautiful home" said Mrs. Granger as she looked around the living room they were currently in. The living room was huge, almost as large as the Granger's first floor of their home. It had shining wooden floors, a large marble fireplace with a warm, crackling fire. The sparkling clean, floor to ceiling windows, had beautiful, red, silk curtains on them. The crystal chandelier above them was three times the size of an average chandelier, and was absolutely stunning. There were portraits around the room of Viktor's favorite family members that had passed away. Above the fireplace was a intricate picture frame with a picture of his mother looking quite regal within it. In the center of the room was a long red rug with the Durmstrang crest in the center of it, and two three-seaters facing each other on it. There was a wooden coffee table in between the sofas. Right by the fireplace were two matching, squishy, and comfortable armchairs facing each other.

"Isn't it beautiful dear?" asked Mrs. Granger looking at her husband.

"Yes quite beautiful" said Mr. Granger as he looked up still stunned at how high the ceilings in Viktor's castle were.

"Oh Viktor!" said Hermione in awe as she stared in the corner of the room. There was an enormous Christmas tree, almost the size of forest evergreen. It was, to Hermione, the most beautiful thing in the room. It was covered in gold tinsel, and the baubles were very luxurious and intricate. There were red baubles, gold baubles, silver baubles, and green baubles along with other beautiful ornaments. There were candles on the tree, with gold fairy lights, which, at a second look showed that the lights were in fact coming from real fairies. Viktor gently coaxed one out of it's place of hiding in the leaves of the tree and gently set it down on the coffee table for the Grangers to see. They were delighted. Under the tree was a mass of presents, wrapped beautifully in different colors, with different bows and ribbons on them.

"This is amazing!" said Mr. Granger as he took off his glasses and blinked in awe at the little fairy that was beginning to show off as he smiled at the Grangers and curtsied.

Viktor chuckled and said "They are very shy but it looks like this vone is coming out of it's shell..." The large grandfather clock in Viktor's main hallway rung out. It was 10:00 at night and Hermione had just yawned. "To bed with you young lady" said Mrs. Granger. "Mum" said Hermione blushing and embarrassed. It seemed to Viktor that Hermione forgot to be angry with him.

He gave the Grangers a very brief tour of each room in the manor skipping quite a few of the luxuriously decorated bathrooms. They walked up the grand staircase, and Hermione smiled to see the banisters wrapped with garland. Viktor had remembered how much Christmas was important to her and her parents and that meant the world to her.

Viktor led Hermione to her room, he had decorated it for her especially. There was a beautiful canopy bed in the center of the room. There was a marble fireplace in Hermione's room as well with a fire in the grate. There were two windows, one on either side of the bed with matching lavender curtains. The bed's sheets and pillows were also lavender. There was a white carpet, on the wooden floor, with a lavender flower design on it. There were bookcases lining one side of the room, and a desk underneath one of the windows by her bed with a lamp on it. The room smelled like lavender and vanilla, and was very cozy. Viktor showed Hermione her closet, her suitcase was already in the corner of it. "There is a bathroom across hall from your room ok?" Viktor said as he smiled at her.

"Yes, Viktor this room is beautiful..." Hermione said smiling at him.

"I wanted to give you room you vould like" Viktor said as he kissed her head. Viktor bade her goodnight and left to go check on Mr. and Mrs. Granger, their bedroom was right next to Hermione's.

Viktor finally went to bed, his room was down the hall, and he was happy with the way things had turned out. He was very excited for the next morning, because it happened to be Christmas Morning. 


	16. Chapter 17

The next morning, Viktor woke up a lot earlier than usual. It was around 6:00 when he was alerted that he had company at the door. A simple charm on the gates of the castle alerted Viktor when people were coming into the grounds of Krum Castle. Viktor rubbed his face and quickly pulled on a red silk robe with the Durmstrang crest on the right breast pocket. Other than the robe, all he was wearing was a pair of black pajama bottoms. Viktor yawned and walked out of his bedroom then down the stairs. He saw Vlad, Niko, Alek, and Jasmine walk into through the oak doors.

"You all came very early, I would haff thought that you would have still been asleep" Viktor said smiling. He was happy to see them.

"Yeah, yeah" said Vlad as he led the way into the main living room, the living room that the Grangers had seen the night before. Vlad threw himself onto one of the sofas and pulled the throw blanket on it, over himself.

"Jasmine and I had to dump vater on him to vake him up so he is angry vith us" said Alek smiling. Jasmine smirked as Alek told Viktor this.

"That is fine but Hermione and her parents are still asleep so keep quite" Viktor said as he watched Niko and Alek set up a game of Wizard's Chess on the floor by the fireplace. Jasmine settled down in one of the armchairs by the fire, and opened up that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

Viktor walked into the kitchen. He waved his wand and the refrigerator door opened and a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, a slab of cheese, and a bunch of green onions flew out of it and landed on the counter. With another flick of his wand Viktor closed the refrigerator door.

Viktor got to work making omelets for his friends, his girlfriend, and her parents. Thirty minutes later Hermione came down just as Viktor finished the omelets, he had scooped each omelet onto a plate, there were currently eight plates on the island with a side of perfectly browned potatoes, and sausages. There was also a plate of toast, and different flavors of jam, pumpkin juice, orange juice, and coffee which Viktor expertly levitated into the living room. Each plate flew over the table and rested neatly in front of a chair. The coffee, juices, and jams rested in the center of the table.

"Vould your parents like this for breakfast?" Viktor asked Hermione anxiously. He didn't want to do anything wrong on Christmas Day. "They will love it, and the fact that you got up early and made them breakfast Viktor" said Hermione as she smiled warmly at him and hugged him. Viktor wrapped his arms securely around Hermione's small waist and felt as if all of his worries had disappeared.

Mr. Granger cleared his throat loudly and Hermione and Viktor pulled away. Mrs. Granger looked at her husband and sighed as she shook her head. "Good morning Viktor, Hermione" Mrs. Granger said as she smiled at them both. "This is a nice surprise" she said as she looked at the breakfast on the table.

"Well Viktor got up early to make us all breakfast Mum" said Hermione smiling at her mother.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you Viktor. You are quite the gentleman" Mrs. Granger said smiling approvingly at Viktor. "It would be nice if my husband woke up to make _me _breakfast once in awhile" she said, and gave her husband a hinting look.

Mr. Granger gave a sheepish smile and Viktor and Hermione tried not to laugh. "Shall we begin eating breakfast? The food will get cold" he said in an attempt to change the topic.

"Oh don't worry, there's a charm on the food to keep it warm until you start eating" Jasmine said as she walked through the door, quite amused with the conversation.

"Uhm, this is my friend Jasmine. She vill be joining us vhen ve open presents along vith my other friends Aleksandr, Nikolai, and Vladislav" Viktor said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasmine" said Mr. Granger smiling.

"Yes, it is a pleasure" said Mrs. Granger as she smiled at Jasmine as well.

Viktor led them all to the table, and pulled out Hermione's chair, and Mrs. Granger's.

Alek, Niko, and Vlad joined them 5 minutes later and they actually had a pleasant breakfast. The boys all tried to teach Mr. Granger about Quidditch, because they thought it was an important subject for him to be acquainted with seeing as Viktor played it for a living. Mr. Granger was a fast learner, and soon knew all of the players that made up a Quidditch team, he knew what team Viktor played for, and seemed to be genuinely interested in the subject.

Hermione, Jasmine, and Mrs. Granger however, bonded over more feminine topics such as Muggle books. Hermione was surprised to learn that Jasmine loved reading Muggle novels. "What is your favorite book Jasmine?" asked Hermione curiously. "I loved _A Walk To Remember _by Nicholas Sparks. It was such a beautiful story with an amazing plot" Jasmine said. Mrs. Granger gasped and said "That is my favorite book too!" and looked quite excited as she and Jasmine began talking about their favorite parts of the book. Hermione, who wasn't quite fond of the book, looked put out.

Viktor noticed Hermione's expression and smiled at her from across the table. "Haff you decided vhat classes you are taking next term?" Viktor asked, knowing that this subject would most definitely get Hermione talking. "Not yet, but I know for sure that I want to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy! The classes are just so interesting, I've read over some of the course work and they both seem like amazing classes to take!" Hermione said smiling breathlessly. She loved academics more than most things.

After breakfast, everyone helped clean the dishes, and Viktor decided to show the Grangers around Sofia. He had grown up there so he knew a lot about it. "Vill you be making a stop at your parents manor?" asked Alek confused.

"No I just vant to show them around, I don't vant them to be cooped up in the castle for all this time. But first ve haff to open presents" Viktor said as they all walked into the living room. Jasmine walked in with a tray of hot chocolate with marshmallows in a small bowl to the side. She set the tray down and everyone grabbed a cup and gathered around the tree. "Vould you like to start Mr. Granger?" asked Viktor.

"I'd love to Viktor" said Mr. Granger who was beginning to like Viktor a lot. Mr. Granger loved sports, and he saw how passionate Viktor was about Quidditch, and it was refreshing to him. Mr. Granger pulled a fairly large red box toward himself. He pulled off the gold ribbon and tore off the wrappings. Hermione smiled as did Mrs. Granger when they saw folded red Vratsa Vultures Quidditch robes, Quidditch gloves, and a broom servicing kit. Mr. Granger's next gift explained the broom servicing kit. His next gift was a brand new Firebolt broomstick.

"Ve vanted to teach you how to ride a broom vhen ve come back from sight-seeing" Viktor said smiling. "I thought you vould enjoy it quite a bit" Viktor said.

"I think I'd love to ride a broomstick, I've never flown in the air before and it seems like something worth trying" said Mr. Granger as he chuckled.

These presents made Mrs. Granger love Viktor a lot more. It showed her that he had a kind, pure heart, and that he was a very thoughtful young man. She was quite taken with him.

Hermione opened her presents next. She had quite a number of presents in her pile. The first box was filled with Viktor's favorite pieces of literature. He picked those that he thought Hermione would enjoy the most. The second box was a two way mirror. The third box was a mokeskin pouch, when Hermione opened it she saw a small vial of Felix Felicis. Lastly, the fourth box was a Pensieve. Viktor thought Hermione would love all of these gifts because they were useful. That and he had gotten a little carried away at the store.

After everyone had opened their presents, they all hurried off to get changed to go sight-seeing. Viktor changed into a warm, ivory turtleneck sweater, and dark blue jeans. He met Hermione in the foyer and pulled on his black pea coat before taking her hand. They were soon met by everyone else and they left the castle and Side-Along Apparated to a small pub in Sofia's shopping district. Viktor led them out of the pub and into a back alley as they all followed him into a blank stretch of wall. They walked straight through it, as if it wasn't there, but Mr. and Mrs. Granger had to hold on to Hermione to get in. Only wizard's could enter the wall, Muggles had to be connected to a wizard to enter.

Viktor grasped Hermione's small hand in his large, warm hand as they stuck close to each other and entered a bookstore with her parents. Jasmine had gone off to look for some new robes, and the boys had all gone to the Quidditch supply shop. "Viktor?" said a woman from behind Viktor and Hermione. Viktor turned around along with Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger to see his old girlfriend Anastasia. His heart sunk, Anastasia was a trouble maker and he could already see a smirk forming on her lips. She opened her mouth and said...


	17. Chapter 18

"Well, well, well...what are you doing here Viktor?"

"I am looking for books, is that not vhat you do in a bookstore?" Viktor said curtly. He knew Anastasia was going to start trouble, and he didn't have the patience to play her games.

"No, I mean what are you doing here with a girl?" Anastasia said.

Viktor clenched and unclenched his jaw, he balled his fists and said "That isn't any of your business" and looked at Hermione and mustered up a smile. "Loff vhy don't you go look in the Hogvarts section of the store? There is an amazing version of _Hogvarts a History _there, but it is updated version. I vill join you shortly ok?" Viktor said.

"Alright" said Hermione as she looked at Viktor uneasily and then at Anastasia. She walked away, her parents were already immersed in some books in the back of the store.

"Vhat do you vant?" Viktor asked Anastasia coldly. "I believe I told you to stay avay from me vhen you cheated on me" Viktor said.

"But Vicky...I miss you..." Anastasia said smiling as she ran her hand down his chest. "The way you used to touch me, and hold me in your arms as you made love to me" she said knowing she was making Viktor uncomfortable and quite angry.

Viktor roughly shoved her hand off of his chest. "I vould appreciate it if you didn't touch me. This is a new sveater and I don't vant you to dirty it" Viktor said.

"You used to want me to rip your shirts off" Anastasia said becoming annoyed by Viktor's constant rejection.

"You talk about vhat I used to vant you to do to me a lot. It seems like perhaps you are stuck in the past. It is quite pathetic. I haff to ask you to stop following me around because I vill never love you again, and I vill never touch you that vay again. The only feeling I haff for you now is of hatred." Viktor said as he turned on his heel and walked after Hermione. He knew it wasn't the last he would see of Anastasia but at least for now he could try to forget about her in Hermione's company.

"Did you find anything interesting loff?" Viktor said as he smiled at Hermione and kisses her gently. When his lips touched hers he felt warm, and at ease.

"Yes! I've just read through the chapters of _Hogwarts a History Version II _and there are all kinds of notes in here I haven't read before. I think I'll buy it, let's go find Mum and Dad though. I worry when they're not in my line of vision" Hermione said as Viktor nodded and they walked through the isles looking for Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Viktor and Hermione couldn't find Mr. and Mrs. Granger anywhere! Hermione was hysterical and almost in tears as she glanced around worriedly. "Viktor they're gone! They aren't used to being in the Wizarding World and anything could have happened to them!" she cried.

"Do not vorry Hermione! Ve vill find them they could not haff gone far. Do not cry ok? I vill look for them outside, you look around the store" Viktor said as he kissed her forehead and quickly walked out of the door of the bookstore. Hermione ran around the isles and looked around every inch of the store.

Viktor looked up and down the street and ran into the robe shop next to the bookstore and glanced through the shop as he ran through it. There were robes of every color, pattern, and style in the shop. He saw Jasmine trying on turquoise dress robes, and hurried over. "Jasmine!" Viktor said.

"Viktor? What is it? What's wrong?" Jasmine said instantly sensing that something was wrong by the way Viktor's face looked.

"Jean and Frank are gone! Ve cannot find them, they vere in the bookshop vith us but vhen ve vent to go look for them ve could not find them anyvhere, ve need help finding them" Viktor said as he whipped out his wand and sent a Patronus to Alek, Vlad, and Niko with the same message he had just given Jasmine.

Hermione rushed in just as Jasmine and Viktor were about to leave. "Did you find them loff?" asked Viktor worriedly.

"No Viktor! I looked in the quill shop, the cafe across the street, and the restaurant!" Hermione said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No loff! Please do not cry" Viktor said as he pulled Hermione into his embrace and stroked her hair as he said "Ve vill find them! Don't lose hope" and rubbed her back as Jasmine ran out of the store to help look for Jean and Frank.

"Oh Viktor this is all my fault! I should have kept a better eye on them! Now they are probably lost, and scared out of their minds!" Hermione said desperately looking distraught.

"It is not your fault Hermione!" Viktor said giving her a hard look and speaking in a firm voice. "How vhere you to know that they vould get lost?"

"Oh Viktor let's go! I can't stand here for another minute knowing that my Mum and Dad are lost somewhere! Let's go! Let's go!" she said grabbing Viktor's arm tightly and pulling him out of the store.

Viktor and Hermione ran down the streets of the shopping district as shoppers looked at them astonished. The elusive Viktor Krum was full on running through the streets with a girl? Usually they saw him hunched over and brooding while walking with either his Mother, Father, or Baba.

Ten minutes later Hermione shrieked when she saw her Mother and Father standing at the corner looking around panicked. They had ventured out of the store because they thought Viktor and Hermione had gone across the street perhaps, to get a cup of coffee but couldn't find them. They continued looking for them until they realized that they were in fact lost themselves! They had no clue that Viktor and Hermione were in the bookstore the whole time.

Hermione threw herself into her parent's arms and burst into tears. "Oh Hermione dear please don't cry! We're alright really" Jean said as she hugged her daughter.

Frank smiled at his wife looking bemused and hugged his daughter as well and said "Mione, dear please stop crying. You're making a scene. We're alright, we just thought you and Viktor left the shop so we went to look for you. Little did we know we would get lost too" he said chuckling and trying to lighten to mood, to make Hermione feel better.

No one felt much like shopping after that, so they all went back to Krum Castle. Jean and Frank went to go shower and rest a bit before dinner. Jasmine, Niko, Vlad, and Alek were making dinner for them that night. Jasmine had volunteered the four of them, and was the only experienced cook of the four. Viktor and Hermione went upstairs and into Viktor's circular library. It's floors and walls were made of wood, it's bookshelves were glossy and made of oak. Every shelf was packed with books, and there was a large chandelier in the library as well, and a fireplace where comfortable sofas and armchairs were scattered around.

Viktor was sitting on one of the sofas with Hermione sitting in between his legs. She had a blanket over herself and a large book of spells in her lap. She was reading it intently, as Viktor relaxed and practiced his nonverbal spells. Rain began to tap at the large, floor to ceiling windows around the library creating a cozy setting.

Viktor began thinking of the next task. Karkaroff had told him that to open his egg all he needed to do was take a bath in the Prefect's bathroom of Hogwarts. He stressed that Viktor _must _open the egg underwater, and listen to it underwater for its message. Viktor was going to do as Karkaroff said when he got to Hogwarts the next day. It would be the first thing he did.

He and Hermione were wrapped in an embrace and their lips were locked in a sweet kiss when Alek walked in.

"Sorry! I did not know...I...dinner is ready" Alek said feeling horribly embarrassed and awkward as he left the library quickly. Viktor and Hermione turned red but looked amused and tried not to laugh. They left the library and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Tomorrow ve vill be going to King's Cross Station at 3:00 correct?" asked Alek.

"Yes ve vill leave at 3:00 because the train leaves the station at 4:00 and Viktor's Mother vill be meeting us at the train station" Niko said.

"We can squeeze in time to teach Mr. Granger some Quidditch, and how to ride his Firebolt in the morning then" Jasmine said.

"Yes that is exactly vhat I vas thinking. Ve could all play a game of Quidditch together before leaving Bulgaria" Viktor said smiling. He couldn't think of a better way to leave his home.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Since I took such a long time to upload my chapters, I am trying to put my chapters up faster to make up for it. Please review! Tell me what you liked about the chapter or even what you didn't like but please NO flames! I love reading your comments. It really does make my day! Thanks! :)**

**-ViktorandHermioneLover  
**


	18. Chapter 19

The next morning Viktor woke up around 9:45 in the morning. He washes his face, brushed his teeth, and changed into comfortable gray sweats and a loose white t-shirt. He pulled on a thin gray sweater and zipped it up before shouldering his Firebolt and walking downstairs. Viktor saw Mr. Granger standing with Niko in the foyer.

Niko was holding his Nimbus 2000, and Alek and Vlad joined them shortly. The girls took 15 minutes to join them. Everyone went out back to Viktor's private Quidditch pitch. He purchased the castle specifically because of the Quidditch pitch, and he always made sure the pitch was kept in perfect condition.

"Now ve vill start vith basics." Viktor said directing his words to Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, and Hermione. Hermione and Mrs. Granger didn't want to play, but the boys convinced them that they would have fun. He set the broom down on the floor and the Grangers copied him. "It is very simple, now say up in commanding voice" Viktor said. "Up!" Viktor said firmly as his broom flew up into his hand. Hermione and Jean took a bit longer to get their brooms in their hands, but Mr. Granger got it right off the bat.

"Now there is Cushioning Charm on broomsticks so don't vorry. It vill not be uncomfortable for you to ride it" Viktor said as he showed the Grangers how to mount the broom. He gracefully kicked off the ground. Mr. Granger looked uneasy as did Mrs. Granger but Hermione took the risk. Viktor loved seeing her in the air, even if she looked mortified. He flew over to Hermione and smiled at her and said "Very good loff. Do not vorry I von't let you fall."

After much convincing Viktor got Mr. Granger in the air, and Mrs. Granger shrieked when she flew up into the air. Being up in the air was quite exciting for the Muggles, but it was also very scary. Viktor said "Now ve vill begin the game in a couple of minutes. Ve vill give you chance to get used to being on brooms" Viktor said as he flew around slowly with Mr. Granger and his wife trying to calm their nerves.

"This is amazing!" cried Mr. Granger after 10 minutes as he zoomed around. Hermione's jaw dropped. To see her calm, and quite, father zooming around on a Firebolt, whooping with joy, was a sight to see. She flew down to the stands carefully and rummaged around in her bag and produced the camera Vlad had given her for Christmas. She snapped pictures of her father flying around, and of her mother who looked nervous while clutching onto her broom tightly. When the pictures came out they were moving. Her father was zooming around in many of them and his mouth was open as he silently yelled out excitedly.

Hermione giggled as Viktor flew down toward her, she climbed onto the back of his broom and wrapped her arms around his waist feeling a lot more comfortable on a broom with Viktor, than she did by herself. He flew up and said "Shall ve pick our teams?"

"Yes! Finally! But vhat vill ve do? Ve haff 8 people but Hermy-own-ninny is on your broom" Niko said confused.

"It's ok! I won't play! I give up my spot in the game! I'll just sit in the stands!" Mrs. Granger said looking relieved.

"If you're sure dear" Mr. Granger said.

"Now...how do I land this broom?" Mrs. Granger said confused, and before Viktor knew it, she tilted the nose of her broom down into a dive and violently spiraled down into the stands where she crashed with a _BANG! _

"Mum!" screamed Hermione worriedly as Viktor zoomed over and they jumped off the Firebolt. Viktor helped Mrs. Granger sit up as Frank flew over and jumped off the broom, stumbling slightly, and looked anxiously at his wife.

"Jean! Are you alright darling!" he said shocked.

"I-I...think so..." said Mrs. Granger looking disoriented. She sat up and Viktor looked her over quickly to see if she was hurt and saw nothing out of the ordinary except a couple of bruises on her arms.

Viktor and Frank helped her sit down as Hermione crouched down by her.

"You vill be ok. I haff paste inside of castle to get rid of bruises. I vill be back in one minute" Viktor said before hopping on his broom and flying toward the castle. He came back minutes later with a tube of yellow paste. He handed it to Hermione who rubbed the paste on her mother's bruises. "Vait 10 minutes and bruises vill be gone!" Viktor said.

"Thank you Viktor" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione decided to sit with her mother, to keep her company, and to cheer the boys and Jasmine on instead of actually playing.

Viktor was on one team with Mr. Granger and Jasmine; and Niko, Alek, and Vlad were on a separate team. Hermione released the Snitch and Viktor and Alek's eyes snapped up as their eyes roved around the field in search of the elusive Snitch. Meanwhile Mrs. Granger agreed to toss up to Quaffle, which Jasmine caught and flew past Niko with. Niko was right on her tail as she flew toward Vlad who was the Keeper for their team. Jasmine threw the Quaffle and earned 10 points for Viktor's team.

Viktor and Mr. Granger roared excitedly and high-fived Jasmine. Niko looked angry that Jasmine had scored on him. He hated losing to girls. As Alek flew past Niko he said "Don't vorry Niko! Ve haff just begun the game! Ve still haff time to vin!"

Niko looked a little more confident after that and scored the next point for his team, tying both teams at 10 to 10.

Viktor wasn't playing to the best of his ability because he was distracted by Hermione. He would look down into the stands and she would be looking back at him, and he would drown in her light brown eyes. His heart raced, and he forgot about the world around him, at least until Niko flew past him and shoved him back into reality.

Jasmine definitely noticed Viktor's eyes on Hermione throughout the game and she just couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much. When she saw that stupid smile on Viktor's face, and his loving eyes burning with a passionate flame for Hermione, a fire burned in her as well, but it was a fire of anger and jealousy. Looking at Hermione in these moments she noticed all of her imperfections. Her bushy brown hair, and her slightly overgrown front teeth, that in Jasmine's opinion made her look like a chipmunk.

Jasmine too would be jolted back to reality, but by Mr. Granger, who called her name when Niko scored into the goal again. They were now down by 20 points. Viktor shook his head to clear his mind and looked around the field. _I must be careful or else ve vill lose game. _Just as Viktor thought this, he saw the Snitch fluttering to his right. He could see it in his peripheral vision but it didn't look like Alek had seen it yet. Alek was staring uneasily at Jasmine, so Viktor took his chance. He turned right sharply, getting Alek's attention, as he put on a burst of speed and flew after to Snitch, leaning forward expertly, immediately in his Seeker mode.

Alek was right on Viktor's tail, he was gaining on Viktor, just as Viktor dived down after the Snitch his hand reaching out in front of him for the Snitch. Alek didn't react fast enough, so it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone when the Snitch was engulfed in Viktor's large hand. Jasmine shrieked with delight and Mr. Granger grinned and whooped out in joy. Everyone flew down onto the grass and Jasmine hugged Viktor happily.

The boys didn't think much of it, Jasmine always hugged Viktor, and they figured that now it was because she was happy that they had won the game, but Hermione didn't think so. She said nothing, but she couldn't help but frown. That _definitely _wasn't _just _a friendly hug. Hermione noticed the things that a boy wouldn't notice, like how Jasmine clung to Viktor, her eyes looking up, searching his face for any sign, or expression of what he was feeling. She did not like the way Jasmine leaned into Viktor as she hugged him, or how she closed her eyes and looked like she wouldn't want to be anywhere other than Viktor's arms.

The boys didn't notice because Niko, Alek, and Vlad were arguing with Viktor, and Mr. Granger about how they had gotten lucky, and how Alek would have caught the Snitch but he had the sun in his eyes. Jasmine pulled away smiling and looked at Viktor but he hardly noticed her. His eyes were on Hermione as he gave her a big grin and hugged her. Jasmine's eyes burned with hatred. She knew she had no right to feel this way about Viktor, he was falling hard and fast for Hermione. She shouldn't feel this way but she couldn't help it.

20 minutes later everyone began to pack their trunks back up again. Viktor showered and changed out of his sweaty clothes, into black straight leg jeans, and a white button up dress shirt, with a fitted gray cashmere sweater, that showed off the shape of his muscular arms. He pocketed his wand and knocked on the door to Hermione's room.

"Come in!" said Hermione as she finished some last minute packing. She was putting her _Hogwarts a History Version II _book into her trunk when Viktor walked in. "I came to see if you needed some help vith your trunk" Viktor said.

"No thank you, I just finished!" said Hermione as she smiled and hugged Viktor. "But thank you for being so thoughtful" she said as she kissed him gently. Someone cleared their throat at that moment. Hermione looked up and saw who else but Jasmine.

"Everyone's ready to leave you two" she said, and couldn't help but giving Hermione a cold look before leaving.

"I can help you carry it down then" Viktor said grinning as he waved his wand and Hermione's trunk shut and zoomed downstairs. Viktor took Hermione's hand and walked out of the room, shutting the door with a click. They Side-Along Apparated to King's Cross Station.

Viktor pulled Hermione close, his arm was wrapped around her small waist. He pushed a trolley that had both of their trunks on it, into the station as Niko, Alek, Vlad, Jasmine, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed. Viktor was a bit uneasy. The Fidelius Charm had kept his father out of Krum Castle, but now they were in a public train station. His father could definitely start trouble here if he wanted too. There was nothing Viktor wanted more than too get Hermione on the train without upsetting her and her family, but of course when he looked up he saw his mother and father standing there, directly in front of them. Viktor stopped dead in his tracks. He could already see Hermione thinking back to the dinner, where his father had completely embarrassed him in front of the Grangers. Viktor was surprised that Hermione hadn't asked about that night yet, but he was also a bit relieved. That relief came and went quickly, because his parents began walking toward them just then.


	19. Chapter 20

Viktor tensed at once, and Hermione unconsciously stepped backwards into Viktor's arms. "Do not vorry loff" said Viktor gently as he smiled at her comfortingly. "He can do nothing to you vhile I am here" Viktor assured her. Mr. and Mrs. Krum reached Viktor and Hermione.

"Before you say anything I vant you to remember that you are in a very public place Papa" Viktor said in a low voice. Mr. Krum looked enraged and Viktor could practically see a vein popping out of his temple.

"I vill speak to you about this and I vill speak to you now" Mr. Krum said. Mrs. Krum looked anxious, she knew her husband loved Viktor and would never dream of hurting him physically, but she was worried that he might unintentionally say something that would strain his relationship with Viktor even further.

"Go ahead then. If you are such a big man that you don't care about everybody listening in go ahead. If you vant to make our family problems public go ahead. I am sure it vill be in the Vratsa Vestnik and the Daily Prophet by tomorrow morning" Viktor said calmly. He knew that his Father would never disgrace, or embarrass his family intentionally. He was not worried that his Father would start a scene.

"I vill meet you at Hogvarts" Mr. Krum snarled furiously as he turned his eyes to Hermione. He looked very scary when he was angry. His features were contorted in rage and his eyes were cold and dangerous. Viktor grabbed Hermione's waist and yanked her backwards then he placed his muscular arm out in front of her in one swift motion. Mr. Krum said nothing and stormed away. Mrs. Krum looked around anxiously and quickly kissed Viktor's hair and hugged him then apologized to Hermione before hurrying off after her husband.

Viktor turned to Hermione and her parents. "I am very sorry about my father's behavior. He has very short temper" Viktor said. He wanted to talk to Hermione, but out of earshot of her parents. "Please do not be startled, he vould not harm any of you. My Papa gets angry very fast but he vould not harm anyvone." Viktor said.

The Grangers nodded and some color began to come back into their pale cheeks. They mustered up smiles for Viktor to show him that they weren't upset with him, and Mrs. Granger even gave him a hug! They then kissed their daughter, wished her good luck at school, told her to keep safe, and said goodbye. After a final hug they watched Viktor and Hermione board the train. When they found an empty compartment Viktor put their trunks in the overhead compartment and turned to Hermione his eyes anxious.

"You haff not said a vord Hermione" Viktor said. "I vant to know vhat you are thinking...please tell me" Viktor said his eyes softening as he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands, giving her the chance to speak.

Hermione tried to smile at Viktor but failed, the attempt at a smile just looked like pathetic. "I-I just...I don't understand Viktor" Hermione said confused as she looked first at Viktor then out of the window. "I didn't think your father would hate me so much." Hermione said as she turned to Viktor and forced a smile.

"Hermione...my father does not hate you" Viktor said as he sat by her, still holding her hands. He squeezed her hand gently and said "My father is scared Hermione...I cannot tell you vhy, but his anger is not unjustified." Viktor said as his eyes searched Hermione's, he longed to see understanding in her warm, light, brown eyes.

"Why can't you tell me Viktor? It would put my mind at ease...I just...how can your mother...your aunt...your grandmother...and especially you Viktor. How can you all like me, how can you all see past my blood status when your father cannot?" Hermione said.

Viktor's heart broke. He could see how much his father's explosion on the platform had affected Hermione. He wanted to tell her why his father had acted as he did, but he knew there was no way he could tell her. "Loff...vhen the time is right I svear to you, I vill tell you everything, but right now I cannot tell you anything about it" Viktor said. Hermione only nodded but he could see it in her eyes that she was troubled. Hermione was already putting up a front. She wanted to hide her anxiety from Viktor, but Viktor could see past it. He knew how she felt and it only hurt him more.

The compartment door slid open and there stood Ron and Harry. Hermione looked up and a smile graced her lips. Viktor felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of it. For the first time since Viktor had met Harry and Ron, he was actually happy to see them. He knew that they would be able to take Hermione's mind off of his father one way or another. Viktor nodded to them. Ron looked a bit angry and put out when he saw Viktor holding Hermione's hand, but he followed Harry inside anyway.

"You alright 'Mione?" asked Harry. He noticed that she looked deep in thought, but he also noticed that Viktor looked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry. Thank you for asking" Hermione said as she smiled. "Where have you boys been?" she asked as she watched them sit down across from herself and Viktor. Ron was sneering at Viktor rudely.

"We were with Neville and Luna, waiting for you, but when you didn't show up we got worried and came to look for you. Our trunks are in their compartment though so we will have to go back and get them before the train reaches Hogsmeade station" Harry said.

Viktor knew that when Ron got jealous, he became an angry, rude git. He didn't want Ron to say anything while blinded with jealousy to make Hermione feel any worse. He knew that if Ron made Hermione cry and he saw tears come to her eyes, he wouldn't be able to control his anger, and might hit Ron, therefore he stood up to make his exit. "I vill see you on the platform Hermione. I vill vait for you by The Three Broomsticks" Viktor said.

"You don't have to leave Viktor!" Hermione protested.

"It is ok" Viktor said unable to hold back his smile. He loved Hermione's facial expressions, especially her cute little pout. She would of course never admit that she was pouting, it was just not in Hermione's nature to pout like a child, but sometimes she did it without knowing. Her pout made Viktor want to kiss her senseless, but of course he would never do anything like that in front of Harry and Ron. "I vill see you soon" Viktor said as he smiled at Hermione again then turned to Ron and Harry his smile fading. He nodded to them before leaving the compartment.

Viktor met with Niko, Alek, and Vlad in their compartment. All four of them talked over Mr. Krum's fit of rage on the platform. "Vhen do you plan on telling her Vika?" Alek asked. "I don't know yet. I trust Hermione, but I don't vant to burden her vith this" Viktor said. As he said this, he saw the train pull into Hogsmeade station.

"Thank God, I vant a big glass of Firevhiskey" Niko said as he stood and grabbed his trunk. Viktor said his goodbyes and quickly went to get his trunk, and saw that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had left already. He pulled down his trunk and got off onto the platform and walked to The Three Broomsticks with Niko. Vlad and Alek had gone to get a carriage for them all. Viktor waited outside for Hermione as Niko went inside to get a Firewhiskey. When Viktor saw Hermione, Niko came outside, then the three of them all got into Vlad and Alek's carriage and made their way to the castle.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have a lot of studying to do. PLEASE REVIEW! I would like at least 10 reviews! I love seeing reviews, and I love reading them even more. I love that I get emails saying that you guys put this story on your Favorites and Story Alerts but I would love it even more if you would review! I am getting less and less reviews each chapter. Thanks again! :)**

**-ViktorandHermioneLover 3  
**


	20. Chapter 21

As everyone tucked into their dinner, Karkaroff walked over to Viktor his robes billowing around his legs. "Viktor! Vith me! Now!" Karkaroff barked as he walked into the Entrance Hall. Viktor stood and followed Karkaroff out, he was thankful that he had chosen to sit with his friends at the Slytherin table that night. Karkaroff would have popped a vein if he saw him sitting with Hermione. "Yes Headmaster?" said Viktor. "Not here Viktor" Karkaroff said as he led him outside. Once they were standing by the lake Karkaroff turned his back to Viktor and looked at the moon. Viktor's hand was in his robes, clenching his wand tightly. He never felt safe when he was alone with Karkaroff.

"I haff figured out the message in the egg for the second task Viktor. This lake that ve are staring at right now, you vill be svimming down into it. You must go to vhere the Merpeople are, they vill be guarding something that you must retrieve. It does not say vhat is vaiting for you, but you must be prepared. I already know vhat you vill be doing so you do not need to vorry about it. I just vanted to keep you updated" Karkaroff said before wheeling around. Viktor didn't even flinch.

"I understand Headmaster" Viktor said. "Is that all you vished to speak to me about?" Viktor said. Karkaroff nodded and Viktor cautiously searched his face for any anger and found none, just Karkaroff's usual sneer. "Thank you" Viktor said before bowing slightly as a sign of respect and walking back into the castle quickly. He hated turning his back on Karkaroff, because he knew he couldn't trust him. He was always scared that Karkaroff would take advantage of the fact that he was vulnerable with his back to him, and attack him.

Viktor felt relieved when he was back in the Great Hall, sitting in between Niko and Alek. He was just in time for Treacle Tart which happened to be his new favorite dessert. After eating his Treacle Tart, he met Hermione in the Entrance Hall. He kissed her passionately, happy to see her. He had missed her in the 2 hours that they had been apart. They glanced around and snuck up to the Astronomy Tower, which was their new secret hideout. Nobody came up there at night, and there was something very romantic about laying outside under the stars. Viktor laid a thick blanket on the stone floor and waved his wand as a couple of candles appeared around the blanket, lighting up the night. Two fluffy pillows appeared as well. Viktor laid on the blanket with Hermione as they stared up at the stars. She eventually snuggled into Viktor's warm embrace.

"Have you figured out what you have to do for the second task yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I haff, I am still very nervous though. The task is going to be tomorrow" Viktor said.

"I know" Hermione said. Viktor frowned as he stared off into space deep in though. Karkaroff hadn't specifically told him what he was going to be doing during the task so it could be anything. Viktor's thought were interrupted by Hermione's soft lips against his. Viktor was quite surprised. Hermione never really initiated a kiss, it was usually him. Viktor kissed her back feeling light and hot all over. He loved the feeling of her sweet lips against his. He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her back. Viktor kissed her carefully. He was very gentle with her, as if she were a fragile rose, but he was so full of passion and lust that all he wanted to do was tear off her clothes and show her how much he loved her.

Viktor pulled away after about 5 minutes of dangerously passionate snogging. He refused to go any further. Hermione was more mature than most adults, but not in this area. He would in no way pressure her to sleep with him. He wanted her to feel comfortable, he didn't want to take advantage of her. Viktor didn't want Hermione to mistake lust for love. He knew the difference of course, he was afterall 3 years older than her. Viktor was a man, and Hermione hadn't had experience in this field before. She wasn't a girl, but she wasn't a woman just yet either.

Hermione looked up at Viktor her eyes confused, her hand was clenching his collar. "Viktor?" she whispered confused. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Viktor smiled at her and unclenched her hands and said "Nothing loff, but ve vill not go any further. You must be sure that this is vhat you vant before ve go through vith it. I do not vant this to be a mistake" Viktor said as he pressed his lips against Hermione's forehead.

Hermione knew that almost every student in the castle from 3rd year and up had already had sex. She was surprised that Viktor had stopped the situation from getting out of hand, she knew that no other boy would have done that, but then again Viktor was a man. He was a gentleman. "I know all about..." Hermione turned pink and whispered "...sex...I've researched it, and I know how it works...or at least the idea of it Viktor...I'm confident that I can do it!" Hermione said.

"Loff...making loff is not like solving an Arithmancy problem...or breving a potion...there is no strategy, you do not need to research it. All you need to make loff is loff! You need to loff the person you are making loff to vith all of your heart. Making loff is beautiful thing. You let your heart guide you vhen you make loff. Everything must be from heart not brain. I know you can do it...but I vill not make loff to you just yet. I vant you to think about it very much first. In vone year vhen I graduate then I vill ask you about this again. Think about it for vone year, then vhen you know you are absolutely sure then ve vill discuss it" Viktor said as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I suppose" said Hermione but she couldn't help but pout a little. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil always talked about "it" when they were up in the dormitories. It sounded like a magical experience, and Hermione wanted to experience it for herself! She knew however, that Viktor would never agree to it. He wanted to protect her virtue.

Hermione once again nestled herself in Viktor's arms as he stroked her hair gently and wrapped them snugly in the blanket. "Viktor...is your family as scared of You-Know-Who as everyone here in London?" Hermione asked curiously. As shocking as it was, Viktor and Hermione had _never _had an actual conversation about Voldemort. It had just never come up, and she wanted to know what Viktor thought about it.

"Vell...I vould not say that ve are. The Krum family is vell known family, not that this fact matters to Voldemort but vhat most people do not know is that four of my relatives are Death Eaters." At this point in the conversation Viktor looked disgusted. "These four relatives are close, my Papa's brother Gavril, and his other brother Petar. Their vives are also Death Eaters. My father vas shocked as vas rest of family vhen ve found out but vhat could ve do? Ve should haff expected it Hermione." Viktor looked down as he said "Not many in my family disregard blood status...only myself, my Mama, my Baba, my aunt Julia, and a couple of my cousins do not care. The rest of my family does care, they think that ve should only marry Purebloods and mate vith them but they are not as radical as Voldemort. They do not mind Halfbloods so much."

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to say. This was too much information for her to handle all at once. She just stared at Viktor, speechless. "Ve are not as scared as most of other vitches and vizards because those four relatives are very loyal to Dark Lord. They keep us safe...ve are all Pureblood family, this protects us and the fact that four relatives are Death Eaters. Others can not say this for their families...they haff reason to be scared" Viktor said.

"That's why then...why you were so hesitant to bring me to your parent's home...that's why your father was so angry when he saw us together...r-r-right?" Hermione said in shock. She was putting the pieces of the puzzle together and chastising herself for being so foolish. She couldn't believe that she hadn't put this together sooner. Hermione's stomach knotted in the pit of her stomach. It just wasn't in her nature not to be bothered by something like this.

"Hermione? I haff not angered you haff I? That is not vhat I vanted to do!" Viktor said worried. "I only vanted to be honest vith you...you must remember that blood status means nothing to me! I-I loff you..." Viktor said as he looked at Hermione his brow furrowing.

_Do not look him in the eye. Don't look into his eyes Hermione. You know exactly what will happen if you look into his eyes! _Hermione mentally slapped herself when she looked up. She couldn't think straight anymore. She had looked into Viktor's intense, dark brown eyes. She loved his eyes, they were the deepest, darkest shade of brown she had ever seen, and every time she looked into them she found herself falling deep into their depths. Everytime she looked into Viktor's eyes she lost her train of thought, and became mute. She felt warm and light whenever he held her gaze with his beautiful eyes.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Viktor said raising his voice slightly as he shook her arm gently. He raised an eyebrow confused until he saw the blank look in Hermione's eyes disappear.

"N-No you haven't made me angry Viktor" Hermione said as she smiled at him. "I'm glad you were honest with me...I'd rather know what was _really _going on than be kept in the dark."

Viktor nodded and said "Vell...it seems like that vas enough sharing for vone night..." He knew that Hermione had not taken what he had said lightly. It was a lot of information to take in, in one night. For the rest of the night they laid under the stars and talked about less intense subjects. As Viktor drifted off he smiled slightly. He was glad that Hermione would be the last thing he saw before falling asleep, and the first thing he saw in the morning. "Leka nosht moya lyubov" Viktor murmured in Bulgarian before his eyes closed.

* * *

**Leka nosht moya lyubov: Goodnight my Love.**

**_Hey Guys_**,

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I truly appreciate it! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am going to start working on the next chapter ASAP! Do you guys have any suggestions for the story? If you do tell me and I will try to incorporate it into Unexpected Infatuation. What would you guys rate this story from 1-10? :)**_

_****__-ViktorandHermioneLover _  



	21. Chapter 22

Viktor woke up _early_ the next morning. He breathed in the crisp, morning air and sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms before glancing down at Hermione who was still sleeping. He smiled and shook her gently. "Loff I haff to go back down to the ship. Karkaroff vould haff already noticed that I vas not on ship."

Hermione nodded and gave Viktor a hug, sleepily, and as soon as he head hit the pillow again she was out like a light. Viktor quickly made his way out of the Astronomy Tower and downstairs. He didn't have to sneak past the Great Hall because it was only 5:30 and nobody else was awake yet. Viktor walked briskly to the ship and attempted to sneak on board. His heart stopped beating when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He wheeled around wand in hand and saw Nikolai. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Vhat are you doing!" whispered Viktor angrily.

Niko grinned and said "You haff been naughty boy Vika! Vhere vere you all night?"

"That is not any of your business" Viktor said as they both hurried to his cabin. Alek was still sleeping. Viktor shut his door and felt relaxed. Now Karkaroff couldn't prove he hadn't been on the boat, but just in case Viktor hastily changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white wife beater. He sat on his bed, as Niko sat at Viktor's desk. Niko was already in his pajamas so he didn't have anything to worry about. "Vhere vere you Niko?" Viktor asked him confused.

"I vas vith Bernadette" Niko said smirking. "Her sleeping quarters are a lot more private" Niko said as he winked at Viktor. Viktor shuddered and looked quite disgusted. Niko just laughed at Viktor's expression, and in turn woke up Alek. Alek sat up and viciously threw a book from his bedside table at Niko's face but Niko dodged it. The book just barely missed his face.

Alek then barked "Keep it down!" and pulled his covers up over his face and laid down. Viktor and Niko started laughing. It was hard to take Alek seriously when his hair was standing up all over, at odd angles. Niko then snuck across the hall to his own cabin and Viktor went back to sleep.

After breakfast, Viktor met with Karkaroff by the lake. There was approximately an hour and 30 minutes before the first task would begin. "I know vhat you vill haff to retrieve! Dumbledore has picked out students, friends if you must, for each Champion to rescue from the bottom of the lake!"Karkaroff did not know exactly who Viktor would be rescuing but he did tell Viktor that he thought it best for Viktor to transfigure himself into a shark. He then left Viktor alone, by the lake, and hurried off the the ship.

Viktor spent the next 45 minutes transfiguring himself into a shark and then back again. He did 3 test runs as a shark in the lake and then changed back into himself. Viktor strolled back toward the castle, with one wave of his wand he dried his clothes. Viktor met Hermione and Alek in the Entrance Hall. They walked onto the grounds together. Hermione was most comfortable with Alek out of all of Viktor's friends. Hermione began studying for an Arithmancy exam that she had after the second task, and Alek and Viktor began a game of Wizard's Chess.

10 minutes later Niko came to find Viktor and said that Dumbledore asked all of the Champions to gather at the east end of the lake, on the docks. Hermione gave Viktor a brief hug and blushed when he kissed her in front of Niko, she then hurried off toward the castle. Viktor then followed Niko to the docks and saw Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Fleur, and Cedric standing there. Viktor walked over, as Niko went to meet Vlad and Alek. Harry arrived 5 minutes later, Dumbledore had insisted on waiting for him before giving the Champions their instructions.

After Dumbledore finished giving them a pep talk they were given 20 minutes to go change their clothes, and get themselves ready. Viktor came back and saw that Cedric was the only one back. Cedric was wearing a white tank top and black swim shorts. Viktor was wearing red swim shorts with the Durmstrang crest on the left leg. His wand was strapped to his leg, as was Cedric's. Viktor took his place beside Cedric and stared down into the water. His scowl appeared on his face, he could hear his fan girls giggling on the raised balcony above the dock. A lot of students were arriving and climbing up to the balconies around them. Soon all of the Champions had arrived.

When Viktor heard Dumbledore's whistle he dived into the water, and his nerves felt like they were on fire. The water was _freezing _cold, but he didn't have time to think about that. He pulled out his wand and transfigured his head into a shark's head. Viktor was grateful that at Durmstrang you were forced to learn nonverbal spells. He then launched himself forward, swimming as fast as he could toward the sound of Merpeople singing, and about five minutes later found himself in an enclosure. He saw hundreds of Merpeople swimming around four figures that were bound by rope, unconscious.

Viktor swam toward the figures and as he got closer he saw Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, Fleur's sister Gabrielle, and Hermione! Viktor swam right toward Hermione and ripped the rope that bound her to shreds easily with his razor sharp teeth. He then grabbed Hermione's arm and swam to the surface with her. The charm wore off as soon as his head broke through the surface of the water. He heard Karkaroff and the rest of the Durmstrang boys roar with applause and cheers as they whooped with joy. Viktor clenched his jaw, Cedric Diggory had beat him to the surface.

Alek and Niko held out their arms to help Viktor up onto the dock but he shook his head. "H-H-Hermione first" he stammered as he shivered and lifted Hermione up as Niko and Alek lifted her up onto the dock. Viktor then pulled himself up and Vlad ran over with two blankets. Viktor wrapped one snugly around Hermione then pulled one around himself. "Y-You were b-b-brilliant V-Viktor!" Hermione stuttered as she pulled the blanket tightly around herself. Viktor smiled proudly, but just then Ron and Gabrielle emerged from the water. Fleur shrieked and ran to the edge of the dock where she pulled her sister out of the water. Harry emerged seconds later, and Hermione ran over to them anxiously.

Viktor couldn't hear Hermione but he could see her. He knew she was asking Harry and Ron if they were alright but he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy as she hugged them. He knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione, he wasn't quite sure if Harry felt the same way about Hermione though. He hoped not.

Alek brought Viktor more blankets and they all waited for the judges to announce the winner. Dumbledore finally walked to the center of the platform and placed his wand to his throat and called "Attention!" The spell magnified his voice to ten times his original voice. "The winner is Mr. Diggory for his extraordinary use of the Bubble-Head Charm!" The Hufflepuffs all roared with cheers as did the Ravenclaws. "However seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first were it not for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but Ms. Delacour as well, we have agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!" The Gryffindors, and a handful of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all began cheering as Colin Creevy began snapping photos of Harry who was still sopping wet. The Durmstrang boys all roared with rage and booed loudly. Karkaroff looked quite angry.

Viktor scowled heavily. He should have received the second place title, he had finished second NOT Harry. He didn't think Harry should be awarded for NOT following the rules! The rules were to rescue only _your _student and Viktor had followed those rules, Harry on the other hand had not so why was he being rewarded? _Dumbledore's favorite _Viktor though as he scowled heavily and stood and left the docks with his friends. Hermione was still watching Harry anxiously, Viktor didn't even think she had noticed that he left.

Viktor wouldn't speak to anyone. He was angry, he hated losing no matter what it was at. He deserved to win so why hadn't he? Viktor went straight to bed, he was too upset to do anything else.

The next morning, Viktor and Hermione met for breakfast before classes began. They sat underneath a willow tree by the lake eating toast out of a napkin. Hermione had snuck the toast out of the Great Hall. They were discussing what the third task could be when they saw Ron striding over to them. "Hermione. Professor McGonagall wants to see you" Ron said as he sneered down at Viktor. Viktor stood up so he was face to face with Ron. Ron was tall, but Viktor was taller. Ron was about 6'0 but Viktor was 6'2. Ron was lanky, but Viktor was muscular. Viktor wasn't bulky but his arms were like hard cables of muscle from years of playing Quidditch.

Hermione quickly stood sensing confrontation and hastily stepped in between them. "Thank you Ronald" she said not appreciating the glares he was sending Viktor's way. She just couldn't understand why he couldn't be civil! She had _seen _him snogging Lavender Brown the night before! "I will see you at dinner Viktor" she said as she hugged him. She loved the way Viktor smelled...he smelled like wood polish, lemon, grass, and there was a hint of something sweet there. It smelled like vanilla but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was exactly. Hermione then followed Ron into the castle.

Viktor felt very uneasy during the next couple of weeks because he noticed that Karkaroff was acting very strange. Karkaroff normally watched Viktor, but Viktor couldn't help but notice that Karkaroff was watching him a lot more closely than usual. Viktor was anxious and worried because he knew what Karkaroff was capable of doing. Karkaroff had given Viktor an early notice to meet him 30 minutes before the third task, which was in 2 days, three days ago. He told Viktor not to forget and had reminded him two more times just that day. Viktor didn't know how he felt about going to see Karkaroff, but he knew he had to...


	22. Chapter 23

On the day of the third task Viktor was feeling very nervous. He felt as if his intestines had been knotted together hundreds of times and acid had been poured all over them. Viktor paced the cabin of his ship for the thirtieth time. Niko, Alek, and Vlad had gone down to the castle for breakfast. Viktor had told his friends that he would join them shortly but it had been 20 minutes and all Viktor had done was twirl his wand in between his fingers and pace the length of his cabin over and over again.

Viktor finally calmed himself down a bit and took a hot shower before staring at himself into the mirror. _You can do this. You vere chosen to be Champion for reason. You must make your family proud, you must make your school proud, and you must make Hermione proud _Viktor thought to himself over and over again. Viktor breathed in and out while he shaved then got dressed before walking to the castle. Hermione threw herself into Viktor's arms when she saw him walking to the castle and hugged him tightly. Viktor hugged her back and looked down at her as he kissed her forehead.

"I vill be ok loff, do not vorry about me. I vill make it out of maze ok because I vant to be vith you for long time" Viktor said as he stroked Hermione's hair in his gentle way. Viktor knew that Hermione was worried about him.

"I-It's just that this is the third and final task Viktor! This is the last task and it's bound to be the hardest thing you will ever face! I don't want anything to happen to you...it's dangerous...the other two tasks...they were nothing compared to what I believe this one will be like" Hermione said fear showing in her eyes.

Viktor smiled at Hermione and said "Loff...I am strong, how vould you say? I am tough, I am from Bulgaria. Nothing vill happen to me ok?" Viktor said as he tried to reassure Hermione. Hermione giggled a little through the tears in her eyes at the way Viktor flexed his muscles to show his strength.

Ron and Harry were walking out of the castle and saw Hermione. "Hermione!" called Ron as he looked at Viktor sneering again. "Let's go!" Ron said and Hermione looked at Viktor.

"Is ok loff I haff promised Karkaroff that I vill meet him 30 minutes before task begins" Viktor said as he pulled Hermione back into his strong arms and kissed her hair lightly before watching her hurry off to Harry and Ron. Viktor saw her wiping her tears away and his heart clenched.

Viktor walked into the castle and into the Great Hall. There were only a handful of students still eating breakfast, everyone else had already left to go get ready to head down to the third task. Karkaroff was speaking to Professor Snape, but when he saw Viktor he stood and walked over to him. "Come Viktor I need to speak vith you about a couple of things" Karkaroff said as he lead Viktor into the Herbology greenhouses.

"Headmaster? Vhy haff ve come here?" Viktor said. Before Viktor could react he heard a loud bang and he flew back into the greenhouse wall and his wand flew into Karkaroff's hand.

Karkaroff smiled coldly and pointed his wand at Viktor as fast as possible to prevent Viktor from attacking himself, Viktor could easily overpower Karkaroff, and said "Imperio" and Viktor's eyes became cold and distant for just a second before returning back to normal. When Karkaroff was sure that Viktor was under his control he tossed his wand back to him. Karkaroff then said "You vill not allow Fleur Delacour or Cedric Diggory to reach the Triwizard Cup. You vill find them, and do vhatever you haff too, so that they do not reach the Cup. Do not kill them, but prevent them from reaching the Cup. Send up red sparks from their vands and then leave. Get far away from them before sending up red sparks of your own. You vill not attempt to find the Cup yourself, but you _must _make sure that Potter reaches the Cup. You must not be seen by anyone."

"Do you understand vhat you are to do?" Karkaroff said.

"Yes Headmaster" Viktor said as he stood to go complete his task.

"Oh and Viktor..." Karkaroff said as Viktor reached the door. Viktor turned around and Karkaroff said "Do not speak to anyone on the way to the third task, especially not that Mudblood girl" Karkaroff said with a sneer of disgust. Viktor nodded and left Karkaroff in the greenhouses.

Viktor entered the stadium where students were talking excitedly and walked up to the circle of Champions. Dumbledore was standing with them along with Madam Maxime, and a couple of minutes later Karkaroff showed up. 10 minutes later Viktor found himself in the maze as the entrance sealed itself. Viktor hurried through the maze, he went through many twists and turns. Viktor heard footsteps to his right and turned to see Fleur Delacour. Fleur's back was turned to Viktor so he took his chance. Viktor pointed his wand at Fleur and whispered "Impedimenta" and Fleur was knocked backwards into a couple of vines that sucked her into a bush. Viktor then sent up red sparks and hurried away.

Viktor searched and searched for Cedric for what had to be 45 minutes but couldn't find him. Viktor was looking around a corner when he saw Cedric walking in front of him. Viktor whipped out his wand just as Harry walked right into the middle of them Viktor yelled out a curse but Cedric ducked and Harry threw himself to the floor. "EXPELLIARMUS!" roared Cedric as Viktor flew backwards and hit his head. Cedric then ran over and kicked Viktor's wand out of his hand. Cedric looked angry and advanced on Viktor but Harry shoved him back and yelled "Stop! He's bewitched Cedric! Stop!" and Cedric yelled "Get off me!" as they both disappeared in their hunt for the Cup.

Viktor woke up and couldn't remember a thing. Snape was standing over him and said "He was Imperiused Dumbledore" to Dumbledore who looked at Viktor curiously.

Viktor sat up and Hermione was by his side in the next second. "Oh Viktor! Are you alright!" she cried anxiously.

"Ms. Granger stop being so dramatic. He's fine" Professor Snape said as he looked down his long, hooked nose at Viktor. "As you can see nothing is wrong with him so _please _take your seat" Professor Snape said coldly.

Viktor's blood boiled at the way Professor Snape was speaking to Hermione. "Vatch the vay you speak to her _Professor _Snape" Viktor said as he stood up rage in his eyes. Hermione looked nervous and grabbed Viktor's arm and tugged him away from Professor Snape who sneered at Viktor.

"Viktor you really shouldn't speak to Professor Snape that way! He's a teacher!" Hermione said a little aghast.

"Kopele!" snapped Viktor angrily as he walked with Hermione to the Champions tent.

"Who are you calling a bastard Vika?" asked Alek. Hermione gasped and looked at Viktor sternly.

"That Snape man, he vas being very disrespectful to Hermione" Viktor said. He was quite angry that Snape had acted so rudely with Hermione when she had done nothing to Professor Snape at all.

Viktor heard gasps and a roar, then sobs from outside of the tent and lots of shocked gasps. He and Hermione quickly left the tent to see what all of the commotion was about when they saw Harry sobbing over Cedric Diggory's body. Professor Snape, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, and Karkaroff were all standing around shocked. Viktor heard Alastor Moody said "The body must be moved Albus! There are too many students here" and Dumbledore opened his mouth but at the moment Amos Diggory had reached his son's lifeless body.

"My boy!" Amos sobbed as he clutched onto Cedric's robes. "My boy!" he cried hysterically as Harry stumbled backwards tears streaming down his face. Dumbledore pried Amos off of Cedric and tried to calm him down as Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall quickly arranged for the body to be moved away from student eyes. Hermione looked horrified and had tears in her eyes as well and tried to make her way to Harry but Viktor grabbed her arm.

"Loff...I think maybe it vould be for best if you did not go to him right now. He is in shock and acting in very hysterical manner." Just as Viktor said this Madam Pomfrey hurried over to Harry and helped him to the Champion's tent. Hermione followed him and this time Viktor did not try to stop her. Viktor followed Hermione inside and saw Madam Pomfrey force a Calming Draught down Harry's throat.

Harry was still pale and Dumbledore hurried inside to speak with him. Viktor stepped outside to give Hermione some privacy with Harry, and saw Ron run into the tent seconds later. Viktor felt very confused. He knew, or at least had a very strong feeling that Karkaroff had Imperiused him. Karkaroff was the last person that Viktor remembered seeing and he was the only one that Viktor thought was capable of doing such a thing. Viktor left the stadium and went up to the castle after hastily grabbing a few things from his cabin, because he didn't feel very safe on the ship at the moment.

Viktor headed into the library and sat down in the back, in the Transfiguration section of the library and quickly unscrewed his ink bottle and dipped his phoenix feather quill into the ink and began writing a letter to his father...

**Tatko ,  
Znam, che ste yadosani s men v momenta, no az sŭm mnogo pritesnen za moyata bezopasnost. Imam osnovanie da vyarvam , che Karkaroff me Imperiused po vreme na koito treti zadacha na Triwizard turnira . Iskam da se bŭrza po zavŭrshvaneto na obrazovanieto si Durmstrang , zashtoto az veche ne se chuvstvat v bezopasnost v uchilishte. Az shte bŭda opakovki mi neshta i napuskane na koraba . Az shte otida da Krum zamŭk i se vizhda vŭzmozhno naĭ-skoro . Znam, che ima mnogo drugi neshta, za da govori tolkova dobre . Shte se vidim skoro. **

**-Viktor Dimitrov Krum**

Translation of Viktor's Letter:

Dad,

I know that you are angry with me at the moment but I am very worried for my safety. I have reason to believe that Karkaroff Imperiused me during them third task of the Triwizard Tournament. I want you to hurry along the completion of my Durmstrang education because I no longer feel safe at school. I will be packing my things and leaving the ship. I will go to Krum Castle and come see you as soon as possible. I know that we have a lot of other things to talk about as well. I will see you soon.

-Viktor Dimitrov Krum

Viktor then sent his Patronus, a large burly wolf, to Alek with the message _I haff a lot to talk to you Niko, and Vlad about but I need to meet you all. I vill vait for you guys on Quidditch pitch, meet me as soon as possible. _Viktor then hurried off to the Quidditch pitch but this time he Disillusioned himself just in case Karkaroff was around. Alek and Vlad met Viktor a couple of minutes later, Niko was with Bernadette, so Viktor lifted the charm and explained to them that he thought Karkaroff had Imperiused him.

"I do not feel safe on the ship anymore. I haff told my father that I vill not be returning to Durmstrang vith you this year. I vill study at home, and this vay it vill be easier for me to go to Quidditch practice and travel to Tournaments." Viktor told his friends.

"But Viktor...ve only haff 3 veeks left at school then ve vill be done!" Alek said surprised, but Viktor shook his head.

"I haff made up my mind. Vill you come vith me to the ship? I need to gather my things, you vill all be leaving for Durmstrang tonight" Viktor said. Alek and Vlad agreed and accompanied Viktor to the ship just in case Karkaroff was around and locked the cabin door when they got to Viktor's cabin. They set a few simple jinxes against the door, and had their wands out just in case.

Viktor opened his trunk and his chest of drawers that had been magically widened for his use, and packed his Durmstrang robes, his jeans, his slacks, his dress shirts, his t-shirts, his coats, his socks, his belts and all of his school books. He packed everything that belonged to him and shut his trunk. He shouldered his Firebolt and when he and Alek went up on deck he secured his trunk to his Firebolt and mounted his broom. "I vill see you soon" he said to Alek. Alek nodded and Viktor kicked off from the ground and flew toward the castle. Karkaroff saw him but Viktor was just a tiny speck in the sky then, he was too far away to stop.

Karkaroff sent Dumbledore an angry Patronus but Dumbledore just said that he would not tell Viktor to go back. Dumbledore said that Viktor was 17 years old, and therefore was an adult that could make his own decisions. Nobody could force Viktor to do anything because he was not a child. Karkaroff looked furious and ordered the students to get the ship ready to sail back to Durmstrang. That night the Durmstrang boys and the Beauxbatons girls left Hogwarts to go back to their respectable schools. The Triwizard Tournament was over.


	23. Chapter 24

When Viktor landed on the grounds of Hogwarts he shrunk his trunk and broomstick then slid them both into his pocket carefully. Viktor entered the Entrance Hall and saw a beautiful phoenix Patronus waiting for him on the steps of the marble staircase. Viktor heard Albus Dumbledore's voice as the Phoenix Patronus opened its mouth. **Mr. Krum before you visit Ms. Granger kindly meet with me in my office. By the way Mr. Krum, I enjoy Fizzing Whizbees! **Viktor frowned as he thought _Vhat a strange man. Vhy vould he say such a thing in a message? _

Viktor knew the Headmaster's office was on the first floor of the castle, Karkaroff had told him this when they first arrived at the castle. Viktor walked to the Headmaster's office and stopped at the large, stone gargoyle. After thinking for a minute Viktor said, in a tentative voice "Fizzing Vhizbee?" and the stone gargoyle leapt to the side and out of Viktor's way.

Viktor stepped on the spiraling staircase as it took him up to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the large oak door and heard Dumbledore say "Enter."

Viktor entered Dumbledore's office feeling nervous, he didn't want Dumbledore to tell him that he had to leave the castle. Dumbledore smiled when he saw Viktor and nodded to a chair in front of his desk, Viktor took the chair. "Don't look so nervous Mr. Krum, I am not going to banish you from the grounds, you may stay at the castle for as long as you wish too" Dumbledore said.

Viktor looked relieved but then confusion took the place of his relief. "But then...vhat did you vant to talk to me about?" Viktor asked Dumbledore.

"I wanted to ask you if you remembered anything from the third task" Dumbledore said as his piercing blue eyes watched Viktor thoughtfully.

"No...I only remember Karkaroff calling me to the greenhouses, there vas nobody in the greenhouse vith us, but then he slammed me into the vall and disarmed me, after this I remember nothing. Everything is black, until I voke up out of maze then I valk avay vith Hermione" Viktor said.

"I see" Dumbledore said. "I believe we have both come to the same conclusion as to who Imperiused you?" Dumbledore asked Viktor.

"Yes, after a lot of thought I believe Karkaroff Imperiused me" Viktor said.

"Well I do ask that you take care of yourself Viktor. Karkaroff may have been your Headmaster but he is still dangerous. Although he is in hiding, he is still a Death Eater." Dumbledore said.

Viktor nodded grimly in understanding and said "I know, I vill be more careful."

"On a happier note, I am sure Ms. Granger would be delighted to see you again! The Leaving Feast will be starting soon" Dumbledore said as he glanced at the clock above the door. "It will be started in about 30 minutes, if you'd like to get cleaned up, I'd be delighted if you could join us although it may not be under the most happiest of circumstances. The feast will be our memorial to Mr. Diggory" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Headmaster, I vould very much like to pay my respects as vell" Viktor said before standing. He nodded to Dumbledore before stepping out of the office. Viktor found one of the empty Prefect's bathrooms and took a nice hot shower. Viktor combed his hair, and dressed in black trousers, a black button up shirt, and plain black robes. Black was the color of mourning and Viktor was sure the students would all be dressed in black. Viktor glanced at his watch, he had 5 minutes to get down to the Great Hall.

When Viktor entered the Great Hall it was to many excited looks and hushed whispers, but there wasn't as much fervor as there usually would be due to Cedric's death. The Hufflepuffs all looked devastated. They weren't speaking and didn't look up at all when Viktor entered the Great Hall. It looked like the Hufflepuffs had been hit the hardest by Cedric's death, and one of the Ravenclaw girls. Black drapes had replaced the house colors, to respect Cedric's memory, and to show that the whole school was mourning. The house tables had been moved, now there were only rows and rows of seats, filling the Great Hall. Students, parents, friends, and loved ones had all come together in the Great Hall to pay their respects to Cedric. Some of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had even stayed behind to pay their respects.

Dumbledore stood and said "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain that we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that and we will celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true, right to the very end."

Viktor saw many students sobbing, mostly girls into handkerchiefs or tissues. Even some of the boys, close friends of Cedric, Viktor expected, were crying. Viktor looked up and saw a large picture of Cedric at the front of the Hall. Tears filled Hermione's eyes, who was sitting across from Viktor, a couple of rows away from him, sitting with Harry and Ron. Many of Cedric's friends and loved ones came up and talked about Cedric, their favorite memories of him, and what a good person he was. Cedric's father's sobs could be heard even in the back of the room. He had his face buried in his hands, as his wife cried silent tears looking devastated at the loss of her son.

When the memorial ended everyone stood as the house tables reappeared. Those who wished to stay for dinner could stay but those who didn't were free to leave. Viktor found Hermione through the crowd and gently took her arm. She turned and said "Oh Viktor!" and threw herself into his arms.

Hermione's eyes were red and puffy from crying over Cedric. Viktor hugged her tightly and pulled her into the Great Hall. "Hermione, I must go. I have much to speak to my father about, I cannot stay. I vill write to you. I vill come see you soon, but now I must go" he said to her.

Hermione's heart broke at these words, but she knew she couldn't stop him. She wouldn't even if she could, she knew he had to go. Hermione nodded and said "Alright Viktor..." she kept her arms around him as he big, brown eyes filled with tears that she refused to shed. "Obicham te Hermione...I love you" Viktor said. "Oh Viktor...I love you too!" Hermione said as she kissed him passionately. Viktor held Hermione in his arms as they kissed each other with all the passion they could muster. When they broke apart Viktor's heart broke. He didn't want to leave Hermione behind, but he knew he had to speak to his father. Viktor walked away, forcing himself to look straight ahead. Viktor knew that if he turned around, if he saw Hermione watching him go, he would run back to her. Viktor walked straight into the green flames of the Floo and disappeared.


	24. Chapter 25

Viktor reappeared in his own castle. Viktor sighed as he looked around. All Viktor could think of was Hermione and it brought a smile to his lips as he thought of his memories with her during Christmas. Viktor still had the Christmas tree up. _Stop it. You can not keep thinking of her, you haff to go see tatko. _

Viktor pulled on a white, crisp button up dress shirt, and a pair of slim, light, gray dress pants. He pulled on his belt, and clasped the silver plating before pulling on a dark gray tie and his suit jacket. He buttoned up his suit jacket and pulled on his polished black dress shoes before stepping into the flames of his fireplace and disappearing. Viktor always had to dress his best before presenting himself to his Father. Mr. Krum would allow Viktor to come into his presence while wearing sweatpants and a plain, old t-shirt!

Viktor's mother was waiting for him in the kitchen when he stepped out of the fireplace. "Vika..." Mrs. Krum whispered before hugging him tightly, Viktor could feel his mother trembling in his arms.

"Mama...vhere is Tatko?" Viktor asked. Mrs. Krum looked pale and very nervous, Mrs. Krum only ever looked this shaken when Petar and Gavril were around with their wives. Viktor tensed and his heart stopped. Petar and Gavril worshiped Voldemort and Viktor would not bring up Hermione around them. Viktor was scared that they would harm Hermione, and paled himself. "Do not vorry Mama, I vill not let them harm a hair on your head" Viktor whispered to his mother as he hugged her tightly and took a deep breath. He mustered up a smile for his mother and said "I vill be back very soon" and pried his mother's fingers off of his suit jacket and left the kitchen.

Viktor could hear his footsteps ringing in his ears as they tapped against the wooden floors of the Manor. Viktor stopped in front of a large, mahogany door and knocked on the door three times loudly. "Come in" Viktor heard his father say in his deep voice. Viktor turned the handle of the door and stepped into his father's office and saw his uncles Gavril and Petar. Mr. Krum paled slightly when he saw his son in the presence of his brothers. Mr. Krum knew what Viktor wanted to talk about but didn't want Viktor to speak of it in Petar and Gavril's presence.

"Vika...your uncles vere just about to leave" Mr. Krum said and Viktor noticed that indeed, his uncles were standing.

"You vill not say hello to your uncles?" Petar said in his harsh, Bulgarian voice. Gavril smacked Viktor hard on the shoulder and grinned at him. Goosebumps erupted all over Viktor's arms and back. Gavril's smile was blood-chilling and paralyzed Viktor with fear. Viktor said 'hello' to his uncles and tried to smile at them as his father bade them a good day and led them out of the Manor. When Mr. Krum was sure that Gavril, Petar, and their wives were gone, he came back into his office. Viktor was sitting down in one of the armchairs by the fire when he arrived, the exact armchair that Petar had occupied only minutes ago. "Now ve can talk" Viktor said to his father.

"Da...now ve can talk" Viktor said. Mr. Krum sat down in the other armchair across from Viktor and opened a flat, silver box and pulled out a thick, Cuban cigar and lit it with a sapphire encrusted lighter. Mr. Krum put the cigar to his lips and took in a deep drag of it before pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

Viktor un-stoppered the crystal bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a handsome measure and took a long drink of it before waiting for his father to begin talking. In Bulgaria, it is a sign of respect to let your elders speak first. "So...this Granger girl yes? Vhat do you see in her? Her blood is not clean Vika...it is dirtied vith that of Muggles! You are international Quidditch player Vika, you get millions of Galleons every year, you can haff whoever you vant too. Girls vould kill to be vith you and yet you vant this bushy-haired, bucked toothed, Mudblood?" Mr. Krum said astonished.

Viktor clenched his jaw in fury as he poured himself another glass of firewhiskey and downed it all in one gulp. Viktor felt the firewhiskey searing his throat and welcomed the warmth to the cold feeling he had inside currently. Viktor would never raise his voice at either of his parents, or disrespect them in anyway, but it filled him with rage to hear his father speak about the love of his life in such a way.

"I loff her tatko. She is smart, interesting, funny, kind, understanding, modest, and beautiful!" Viktor's father snorted and Viktor retorted "She is beautiful tatko because of all of these things and because she sees me as just Viktor, not Viktor Krum the rich, famous, international, Bulgarian Seeker. She is not afraid to tell me how she feels, or if she is angry vith me. She speaks her mind and does not fawn over me like other girls! She does not vorship me, and this is vhy I loff her. She could change her hair and teeth vith magic but she does not because that vould not be the real her. She is not ashamed of how she looks, and neither am I. I think Hermione is most beautiful girl in vorld and no Veela, or other girl can compare to her."

Mr. Krum looked out of the window and said "She makes you happy...?" and Viktor could not believe his ears. It seemed as if his father was...considering accepting Hermione! Viktor was astounded, never in his wildest dreams had Viktor ever thought that his father would accept a Muggle-born witch as his son's girlfriend.

"Y-Yes tatko! Very happy." Viktor said as he looked at his father excitedly. Mr. Krum stood and put out the rest of his cigar in his crystal ashtray and drained the last of his firewhiskey before looking at Viktor and nodding. "Then I vill accept that you are seeing her Vika." Mr. Krum said as he scowled slightly and looked up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Mr. Krum only wanted the best for his son and if he wanted to be with this Hermione girl then so be it.

"Vika vait..." Mr. Krum said as Viktor stood to leave. "For our safety and that of the girl's you cannot bring her around here, Gavril and Petar always drop by unexpectedly. Her life vould be in danger if they see her or find out that you haff a relationship vith her. You must keep her secret for now" Mr. Krum said and Viktor nodded and left the office.

Viktor felt elated, his parents now accepted Hermione as his girlfriend and he couldn't feel happier. Viktor knew he had one more thing to do so after saying goodbye to his mother, he Flooed back to Hogwarts. Viktor sincerely hoped that Hermione had not left yet. He ran up to the Gryffindor common room and fortunately saw Neville, who for once in his life remembered the password! Neville let Viktor into the common room and Viktor saw Hermione talking to Ginny, her trunk sitting next to her.

Viktor slipped his hands into his pockets and tried not to draw attention to himself, but of course that was an impossible task for Viktor Krum. "Hermione? Can ve talk?" Viktor asked her. Hermione looked up and smiled confused but excited to see him again. "Viktor! Of course!" Hermione said as she took his hand and led him out of the portrait hole and into an empty classroom.

"What did you want to talk to me about Viktor?" Hermione asked as she looked at his suit confused.

"I haff gone to see my father, and haff good news and bad news." Viktor said. Hermione looked at Viktor in a way that meant for him to go on. "He has accepted you as my girlfriend...he knows that you make me happy and he vants me to be happy...but he vants me to keep you secret from my family" Viktor said.

Hermione looked a bit hurt as Viktor said this, and also a bit indignant. Hermione didn't want to be with Viktor if he was ashamed to be with her! Viktor covered Hermione's small hand with his large one and said "Loff...do not look at it in offensive vay...I loff you and my family and this is to keep you and my family safe. This is for best because..." Viktor lowered his voice and continued "If Uncle Gavril and Uncle Petar found out...they vould kill you...they vould kill me, and they vould torture my parents."

"But Viktor...why? You told me that Blood Status doesn't mean anything to you!" Hermione said.

"Loff, I vas not lying. I told you truth! Blood Status means nothing to _me _but it does mean something for rest of my family. My Mama and Papa haff accepted you because they know that you make me happy, but some of my family, my Uncles Petar and Gavril hate Muggleborns. They vorship He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they vould do anything for him. Ve do not know who in our family vould betray us and tell Gavril and Petar that ve are seeing each other but if anyvone does, your life, my life, and my parents lives vould be in danger. I loff you but this is just precaution to keep everyvone safe" Viktor said as he looked at Hermione, imploring her to be rational.

Of course, Hermione being who she was, did see what Viktor was saying. Hermione was never irrational, it just wasn't her way. She thought things through, saw them from different perspectives, then gave her judgment on the matter. "I understand Viktor...I know you love your family, I know you love me and you want to keep us all safe" Hermione said. Viktor looked relieved and happy that Hermione wasn't angry, and that she understood why they had to hide their relationship.

"Trust me moyata lyubov, vhen time is right I vill shout from rooftops that I am in relationship vith Hermione Granger. I vill tell vorld that you are the loff of my life." Viktor said as he pulled Hermione into his warm embrace.

"I know you will Viktor...I know you will..." Hermione said as she enjoyed the safety she felt in Viktor's arms.

"Hermione?" Ginny said tentatively as she stuck her head into the classroom.

Hermione pulled away from Viktor and said "Yes Ginny?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly and apologetically, she knew she had interrupted something important. "Professor McGonagall just said that the Hogwarts Express has arrived in Hogsmeade! It's time to go and er...I just thought you might like to know before Ron catches you two and gives you a hard time" Ginny said. "You know how much of an arsehole my brother is" before shaking her head in disappointment and walking out to give them some privacy.

"Under normal circumstances I vould ask you if I could accompany you to train" Viktor said as he smiled at Hermione. "But I know Veasley vill hurt you...he vill say rude things to you if he sees us together and I vill not be on train to teach him lesson about making you sad, so I vill say goodbye to you now..." Viktor said to Hermione who smiled at him.

"Don't you worry about teaching Ronald a lesson!" Hermione said. "I've got a few handy spells up my sleeve to keep his comments at bay _and_ Ginny told me in confidence that she has a Bat-Bogey Hex with his name on it!" Hermione finished before giggling.

Viktor grinned when he heard Hermione's beautiful, tinkling laugh and pulled her into a searingly, passionate kiss. "I am glad to hear that" Viktor said to her. "Goodbye moyata lyubov" Viktor said as he brushed his lips softly against her forehead.

"Don't say goodbye Viktor...goodbye kills the hope of meeting again...and I want to see you again...soon?" Hermione said as Viktor looked down at her and smiled and nodded. "Soon..." Viktor repeated before walking out of the classroom.

Hermione walked to the door and watched Viktor walking away from her, she watched him until he disappeared, turning a corner. Hermione sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned and saw Ginny.

Ginny said "It sucks to be in love doesn't it?" and Hermione smiled, thankful for Ginny who could always lift her spirits.

"Just a little..." Hermione said as they both giggled, went to get their trunks, and headed off for Hogsmeade station. Hermione was ready to go home, ready to see her parents again. _Here I come London..._


	25. Chapter 26

Hermione lay in bed one morning, two weeks after the Hogwarts term had ended, when she heard a hooting, and a tap-tap-tap at her window. Hermione rolled out of bed and almost ran to the window when she saw Viktor's owl. Hermione let the owl in and fumbled with the string that bound Viktor's letter to the owl's foot.

When Hermione finally untied the letter, the owl hooting indignantly at her and took off through the window. Hermione's heart beat quickened as she sat back down on her bed and unfurled the letter. She hadn't heard from Viktor since she had last seen him at Hogwarts.

_Hermione,_

_I am very sorry I have not written to you for very long time. I have been working hard to finish my schoolwork so that I can graduate from Durmstrang Institute. My father wishes me to be very serious about my studies so he has been making sure I study day and night. I have also been very busy with Quidditch because now we have to play against Puddlemere United on Friday night. I wanted to know if you would come and watch me. I miss you very much. I have enclosed 3 tickets with this letter so that you can come with your parents. I hope very much that you will come, I know that we will win if you come because you are my good luck charm. I think your parents would like very much to come to the game. I also know that I will be seeing you this weekend, I am not allowed to say about what will be happening, but Professor Dumbledore will be telling that Weasley boy's parents about it, so you will know soon what I am talking about. I think I will be seeing you a lot over your break from Hogwarts which is making me very happy. Obicham te Hermione._

_Love,_

_Viktor Dimitrov Krum _

Hermione beamed, she felt as if her heart would explode from joy. She would be seeing Viktor! Hermione knew she had to convince her parents to go to Viktor's match against Puddlemere United, she had missed him so much over these last two weeks. Love was a new concept for Hermione, after all Viktor was her first love, so it was still very strange to her that she missed anyone so much, after being separated from them for _only_ two weeks!

Hermione washed up for breakfast and hurried downstairs. "Good morning Hermione!" Mrs. Granger said smiling from the stove as she flipped a pancake.

"Good morning Mum!" Hermione said as she kissed her mother's cheek and sat down at the table. "Where is Dad?" Hermione asked her mother.

"He had to go into work early today, something about Mr. Carson needing an emergency tooth extraction! You know how Mr. Carson is..." Mrs. Granger said as she shook her head and sighed.

Hermione smiled. Mr. Carson was a very well known patient in the Granger's office. Mr. Carson came to the office almost three times every month, either because he chipped a tooth, had a cavity, or had a toothache. "Really, that man has the worst hygiene I've _ever _seen! He has plaque build-up even though your father and I tell him to floss _every _time he comes in! He is developing early stages of gingivitis as well!" Mrs. Granger said.

As Mrs. Granger went on about how Mr. Carson should really be more careful with his teeth, Hermione opened the Daily Prophet that was already on the table. "What is it dear?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter curiously. Hermione's eyes had flashed angrily and she had clenched her fist on the table.

"It's all this rubbish they're writing in the Prophet about Harry and Dumbledore! Rita Skeeter is just a foul, loathsome little-" Hermione caught herself before she said something inappropriate. _Ron is a REALLY bad influence on me! _Hermione thought before continuing "Harry saw You-Know-Who last year, he battled him_, _You-Know-Who _killed _Cedric Diggory, but the stupid Prophet keeps saying that he is lying! I mean really Mum, The Boy Who Lies?" Hermione snapped angrily as she set the Daily Prophet down.

Mrs. Granger didn't really know the details of everything going on in the Wizarding World, but she did know that she hated seeing Hermione upset. "Cheer up sweetheart, there's nothing you can do about this" Mrs. Granger said as she set Hermione's plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon down in front of her.

"Oh Mum, I wonder what Harry must be going through right now! He must be so upset!" Hermione said sadly as she poked at her eggs.

"You can write to him after you finish your breakfast then 'Mione, but for now try not to think about it" Mrs. Granger said as she began wiping down the kitchen counters. Hermione had almost forgotten about Viktor's Quidditch match because of how angry she had gotten over the article in the Daily Prophet.

"Mum? I wanted to ask you something" Hermione began tentatively.

"Of course, what is it?" Mrs. Granger said as she put on a pot of coffee and began cleaning the dishes.

"Uhm...well Viktor just sent me an owl and he wanted us to come to his Quidditch match on Friday night...do you think we could go? Viktor's sent three tickets so that we can all go and I'd really like to see him again! Oh please Mum can we go?" Hermione asked wincing slightly at the note of desperation in her voice.

"Well...I don't think I'm doing anything Friday night, my last appointment is at 6:00 and your father is off on Friday, but I can't say yes right off the bat sweetheart. You'll have to ask your father about it when he gets home for lunch" Mrs. Granger said.

"Alright..." Hermione said a bit disappointed. "I'll be upstairs finishing up some schoolwork" Hermione said as she went upstairs to finish Professor Binns essay on Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball.

At 12:45 Hermione heard the front door open and close, her father was home for lunch. Hermione rolled up the three rolls of parchment that made up her History of Magic essay and put them in her Hogwarts trunk before hurrying down to see her father.

"Hello Dad! Was Mr. Carson alright?" Hermione asked as she joined her father in the kitchen.

"Hello Love, yes he was alright, he didn't even need a tooth extraction he just had another toothache. You know how Carl is, he tends to overreact a lot" Mr. Granger said as he kissed Mrs. Granger hello and sat down with Hermione.

Mrs. Granger set their lunch, turkey sandwiches, freshly tossed salad, and chicken and spinach soup down in front of them with tall glasses of lemonade.

"Frank, Hermione wanted to ask you something" Mrs. Granger said as she nodded at Hermione.

"What is it Love?" Mr. Granger said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well...Dad...Viktor wanted us all to come watch him play against Puddlemere United this Friday night and he knew how much you enjoyed playing Quidditch, so he sent three tickets so that we could all go. Do you think we could go?" Hermione asked her father, trying to hide her previous desperation.

Mr. Granger tried to hide his excitement as he said "If it will make you happy then of course we can go sweetheart" but secretly he couldn't wait to go to his first ever, professional Quidditch match.

"Oh thank you Dad! Thank you Mum!" Hermione cried beaming as she hugged both of her parents tightly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed and hugged their daughter back before finishing their lunch and proceeding with the rest of their day as usual.


	26. Chapter 27

Two hours before they had to leave for the match Hermione was up in her room, this would be the first time in two weeks that Hermione had seen Viktor, and she wanted to look good for him. Hermione manually straightened her hair and it went fairly well, seeing as it was her first time using a straightening iron. _I need to look up a good hair straightening spell one day! Maybe I should ask Ginny? _Hermione thought as she looked in the mirror. After a lot of contemplation Hermione decided to put her straightened hair into a side braid.

Hermione dressed casually in blue skinny jeans and a white, silk blouse. As her parents walked downstairs, Hermione slid on her white ballet flats. They got into her father's car and he drove them, with the directions that Viktor had sent them, to a portkey. Mr. Granger parked near a park, about ten minutes from their house and they all got out and glanced around and walked into the park. The Grangers were thankful that nobody was around, it would have looked very strange to see a family walking into a park at almost nine o' clock at night.

"What do we do with this?" Mr. Granger asked Hermione looking absolutely flabbergasted as they stared at the can on the ground.

"We all have to touch it at the same time, you MUST let go when I tell you too or we will be separated!" Hermione said.

"One...two...THREE!" Hermione yelled as all three Grangers touched their index fingers to the can and were sucked into nothingness.

Mr. Granger was yelling his head off and felt as if he was spinning over a 100 mph and being sucked into a vacuum at the same time, he could barely breathe.

"NOW!" Hermione screamed as all three Grangers let go of the portkey and fell onto soft grass, and could hear music playing in the distance.

Hermione smiled knowing that in just a few minutes she would see Viktor, but her joy was short lived when she saw the long line of wizards lined up at the entrance.

"Looks like we have a long night ahead of us..." Mrs. Granger said.

""Maybe not..." Hermione said as she saw Nikolai and Aleksandr running toward them.

"Niko? Alek? What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked confused.

"Ve alvays come to Vika's Quidditch games! Ve haff free pass cards from Coach" Niko said as he held up a black gard with his name written on it in gold cursive.

"Ve saw you arrive from Top Box and came to bring you inside! You didn't think Viktor vould make you vait in such long line did you?" Alek asked laughing.

Niko and Alek led The Grangers away from the line and to a side door that led into a narrow little hallway with a guard at the end.

"Yes?" the guard said gruffly as he looked at them annoyed.

Niko and Alek held up their cards and said "They are vith us" as the guard looked at the Grangers.

"Do they have pass cards?" The guard asked.

"No but-" Alek said before he was interrupted by the guard.

"No pass cards no entrance" The guard said.

"You haff to let them in! This is Viktor Krum's girlfriend!" Niko said looking annoyed.

"Sure, every girl here is Viktor Krum's girlfriend, now stop wasting my time." The guard said impatiently.

"You are going to regret this" Niko said as he sent a Patronus down to the pitch.

Ten minutes later Viktor appeared in his Quidditch robes.

"Vhat is the problem here Adam?" Viktor asked looking at the guard.

"These two are trying to sneak in these extra three spectators here by lying, they claim this girl is your girlfriend" Adam the guard said as he snorted.

"Don't not make that noise again Adam, this is my girlfriend and I do not vish to see you disrespecting her again" Viktor said as he looked down at Adam, gloweringly, then he took Hermione's hand in his own.

"O-Of course Mr. Krum! I'm really sorry..." Adam said. "Please, come in" Adam said as he stepped away from the elevators.

Viktor, still holding Hermione's hand, led her and the Grangers into the elevators that went all the way up to the Top Box.

"I am very sorry for that, Adam vas supposed to let in anyvone that came vith Niko and Alek" Viktor said to the Grangers.

"It's alright Viktor, I'm sure the man was just trying to do his job" Mrs. Granger said as she smiled at him. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I am also very happy to see you all again" Viktor said as he smiled at Hermione. The elevator doors slid open and they all walked out of it, and into the Top Box.

Cornelius Fudge was also in the Top Box along with a couple of Bulgarian men, and two unexpected guests. Hermione was shocked to see Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius, also standing there.

Lucius Malfoy looked up when he saw the Grangers and then his eyes slid down to Hermione's hand in Viktor's and his lips curled into a cold smirk.

"The match vill begin in 10 minutes" Viktor said to the Grangers as he seated them in front, a couple rows away from the Malfoys.

Viktor squeezed Hermione's hand gently and smiled at her before walking back to the elevators and going back down to the pitch for some warm up flying.

Hermione could practically feel the Malfoy's cold eyes boring into the back of her head, but she tried to ignore it. Hermione didn't want to think of the Malfoy's, she wanted to support Viktor during his match.

Viktor paced around the changing rooms, already in his Quidditch robes as his Firebolt leaned against the wall. _I must do good job for Hermione and her parents. I must make them proud of me, I cannot lose this match. _

The announcer's loud voice thundered through the stadium "Good evening! I am Samuel Atwood your announcer for this evening and I would like to welcome you all to tonight's match! The Vratsa Vultures from Bulgaria against Puddlemere United from none other than Puddlemere!" The stadium erupted in roars of cheers and whistling.

Hermione clapped politely for the Puddlemere United team and was shocked when the announcer yelled Viktor's name.

"AND THE BULGARIAN'S YOUNGEST SEEKER, VIKTOR KRUM!" The announcer yelled out. The stadium seemed to literally shake with cheers and fans jumping up and down excitedly as Viktor flew out. Hermione noticed that many were wearing 'I Support Viktor Krum' badges and Viktor Krum memorabilia.

Viktor grinned, he loved the atmosphere during Quidditch games, and as he flew out he dropped off his broom, grabbing onto the handle with one hand as he literally swung himself around it, as if it was a trapeze, then swung back on, this caused even more cheering and screaming, from more than 2/3s of the audience.

Hermione was not impressed by Viktor's trick, her heart almost stopped when she saw him drop off his broom, but her father looked impressed and cheered and whooped loudly with the rest of the crowd. "He's brilliant!" cried Mr. Granger.

The Bulgarian coach and Puddlemere's coach walked to the center of the pitch and shook hands as they opened a large chest together. The referee threw the Quaffle up into the air, right into the center of the Chasers, and Dimitrov, from the Bulgarian team caught it and sped toward the goal posts with Ivanova and Levski flanking him as they zoomed through the Puddlemere team and zigzagged their way through as Dimitrov threw the Quaffle through a goal hoop and the Bulgarian fans roared with cheers.

"TEN POINTS TO THE VULTURES!" the announcer yelled as the score went up 10-0. Soon Puddlemere's Chaser Bleu got into possession of the Quaffle and tried throwing it into one of the goals but Bulgaria's Keeper, Zograf, was too fast for him and blocked the Quaffle with the end of his broom, slamming it back toward them, but Levski flew past and got possession of it quickly as he sped back toward the goals, when a Bludger flew straight at him and knocked him off his broom. Levski spiraled down toward the ground as Puddlemere's Murray grabbed the Quaffle and scored 10 points for his team.

Viktor flew down and grabbed Levski before he fell to the ground and flew up, clutching him by his robes and took him back up to his broom. Levski mounted his broom looking angry as he sped straight for the Puddlemere Beater.

Viktor forced himself not to look at Hermione, it was too early on in the game to get distracted. Viktor's eyes darted around the field, searching for any sign of gold, and he could tell, even without looking, that Conrad, Puddlemere's Seeker was doing the same.

Thirty minutes further into the game, Zograf blocked three more goals and Dimitrov scored two more, now the score was 30-50, to the Puddlemere team who was ahead. Viktor began to feel sincerely anxious now, the game could go either way and things weren't looking good for them. If Conrad saw the Snitch before he did, they would lose the game. Relief flooded Viktor's body when Ivanova scored another goal for their team, getting them up to 40-50.

Adrenaline filled Viktor's body and he knew it was time to find the Snitch, and fast. Viktor flew high over the stadium his eyes searching for the Snitch like a hawk. Conrad had his eye on Viktor, and grinned when he saw Viktor's eyes light up. Viktor dived down toward the ground and Conrad quickly followed, not wanting to allow Viktor a head start. Conrad and Viktor flew further and further down and a confused Conrad looked around and saw no sign of the Snitch, but by then it was too late. Viktor pulled out of the dive just feet from the ground and flew back up into the air, but Conrad slammed into the ground with the speed of a bullet. The Puddlemere fans gasped as they jumped up and leaned over the railings to get a look at Conrad who wasn't moving.

Mediwitches ran onto the field and lifted Conrad onto a stretcher and carried him away quickly. _This vill make job easier. _Viktor thought as he looked around receiving furious looks from the Puddlemere United team's Beaters. Viktor knew he would need to be wary of "stray" Bludgers coming his way. Hermione knew that there would be no replacement Seeker for Puddlemere United, Viktor had told her that in Quidditch, no substitution of a player is allowed, even if a player is too hurt to continue playing. Viktor said there was only an exception when a game went on for so long, that a player began to get fatigued. Hermione smiled excitedly, she knew that without a Seeker, the Puddlemere United team may as well forfit, because if the Snitch wasn't caught, the game would not end.

The Puddlemere team had also apparently come to this conclusion, and were praying to God that Conrad would recover. Viktor knew he would have to find the Snitch soon, because if Conrad did recover, he would have lost an easy chance at a win. Ten minutes later Viktor saw the Snitch glinting by Dimitrov and Dimitrov grinned when he saw it. Viktor sped toward it, his arm outstretched, and Harris, the Puddlemere Beater that had sent the Bludger that knocked Levski off his broom, sent a Bludger straight at Viktor. Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beater slammed the Bludger away from Viktor and back toward Harris, as Volkov, the other Bulgarian Beater, high-fived him. Viktor's fingers closer around the Snitch, just as Harris was knocked off his broom, and the audience erupted with cheers and everything was blocked out by a sea of cheers, applause, and joyous screaming.

Viktor grinned widely, his hand still clutching the Golden Snitch, and the first person he looked at was Hermione, who was smiling proudly and clapping loudly with her parents. Viktor's teammates flew toward him and hugged him and slapped him on the back as they all grinned and whooped happily.

Viktor pulled away from them, and all eyes were on him as he flew toward Hermione and took her hand, and placed the Golden Snitch in it, before closing her fingers over it. "It is souvenir of first time you come to see me play, as my girlfriend" Viktor said smiling before flying back to the pitch. Viktor could practically hear the girls in the audience saying "Awwwwww" and could see some girls looking very jealous. He knew that his little exchange with Hermione would be in the Daily Prophet by the next morning, but he didn't care. Viktor was, however, too excited and happy to care.


	27. Chapter 28

Viktor felt elated as he left the pitch and entered the changing rooms with the team. "Good job today Vika!" Ivanova said as he slapped Viktor on the back and headed to the showers. Viktor showered quickly and pulled on slim khakis, and gray, cashmere, v-neck sweater before leaving the changing rooms.

Nikolai and Aleksandr led Hermione and her parents out of the secret side door of the stadium, and led them away from the stadium, and the people that did see them stared at Hermione excitedly, recognizing her from on the pitch.

"Vika should be out of changing room soon, he has to come from secret door to avoid fans, he vill meet us up ahead" Aleksandr said as he and Niko led them back to the Portkey Pick-Up.

"Are we waiting for Viktor here, or meeting him somewhere else?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Viktor vill meet us, ve are taking a Portkey to your home, he vill take the next vone." Nikolai said as he walked up to the Portkey Holder and held up his pass card.

"It's the one over there" the Portkey Holder said as he jerked his thumb to an old boot in the corner of the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked around and saw hundreds of odd items all around the room, there were cans, mirrors, jewelry boxes, boots, and other various items.

Niko, Alek, Hermione, Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger all gathered around the boot as the Portkey Holder tapped the boot with his wand and the boot glowed blue. "Three...two..." everyone stepped closer to the boot. "One!" The Portkey Holder said as they all touched the boot and were once again, sucked into nothingness.

The Grangers, along with Niko and Alek reappeared on the Granger's doorstep. Mr. Granger unlocked the door and let them all in.

"Well, this is home" Mr. Granger said to the boys as he took off his coat and hung it up in the closet.

Viktor knocked on the door 5 minutes later, and Hermione opened the door. Niko and Alek were in the living room with Mr. Granger as he showed them what a TV was. "Oh Viktor! You were amazing today!" Hermione said as she hugged him.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into his warm embrace as he said "Thank you loff" and kissed her head. Hermione couldn't even put into words how amazing it felt to be back in Viktor's arms. She had missed the comfort she felt when he held her in his arms, she felt as if she hadn't a worry in the world.

"I've missed you so much Viktor..." Hermione said not wanting to let go of him yet.

"I haff missed you too loff, and I promise ve vill see each other more often, Dumbledore has asked me to tell you about something, he didn't vant your parents to know about it though" Viktor said as he took Hermione's hand and they walked into the house.

"What is it Viktor?" Hermione asked a bit worried. Was it something about Harry? Was he alright? Was it something to do with the Weasleys? Hermione felt her stomach clench as she worried about her friends.

"Hermione! Viktor! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Granger called from in the kitchen.

"I vill tell you after dinner, don't vorry everything is ok. Nobody is hurt, your friends are ok" Viktor said as he and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

_If everyone is ok, then what is it?_ Hermione thought as she sat down next to Viktor. Mr. Granger was sitting at the head of the table, Niko was sitting across from Viktor, and Aleksandr was sitting across from Hermione. Mrs. Granger had made mashed potatoes, peas, roast beef, and salad. Mrs. Granger set a bottle of wine on the table, with a jug of water, and took her seat across from her husband.

"Viktor that was an amazing game you played tonight!" Mr. Granger said excitedly.

Viktor smiled at the kind, man and said "I am happy that you had good time, I am glad you like Quidditch, ve can share that."

They all had a nice dinner as Mr. Granger discussed Quidditch with Viktor, Hermione stayed relatively quiet and sipped her water. Hermione wasn't old enough for the wine that everyone else was drinking. After dinner, they all helped Mrs. Granger clean up and then Mrs. Granger went to put a pot of coffee on.

"Mum?" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen, pulling on a coat.

"Yes love?" Mrs. Granger said as she looked up from setting pastries on a tray.

"Viktor and I are going out for a few minutes to take a walk, he wants to tell me something, is that ok?" Hermione asked.

"Of course sweetie, but hurry back, the coffee will be ready in a couple of minutes!" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded and walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. Viktor was waiting for Hermione by the door, and when she joined him, he took her hand and led the way out of the house.

Viktor and Hermione walked down the sidewalk, as the street lamps shone down on them. They walked at a comfortable pace and remained silent for a few minutes, until they came to a small park near the Granger's home.

Hermione sat down by the playground, on a wooden bench.

Hermione watched Viktor as he pulled out his wand and said "Muffliato" in a soft voice as he made a perfect circle around the bench. After he finished he came back and sat down and said "Dumbledore has vished for me to give you something. I cannot tell you myself, only he can" Viktor said as he handed Hermione a small slip of paper.

_**Ms. Granger,**_

_**I must get right to the point in this letter. Our friends are part of a secret society known as The Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix is a society of wizards, that have all come together as one, to unite against Lord Voldemort. Arthur and Molly Weasley are in on this too if you are wondering about Ginny and Ron, but Harry doesn't know about this yet and I would like to keep it this way. Harry must not know about the Order, under any circumstance. He is not to be given any clues as to what is going on, when the time is right, I will have Harry informed. Mr. Krum has agreed to join the Order as well. I would like your parents to know as little as possible about what is going on, for their own protection. You can decide how you would like to tell them about this, you can decide how to make an excuse for your absence, if you would like to come to headquarters with the Weasleys, for the last two weeks of your summer break. I can not inclose the address of the headquarters in this letter, because I feel as if it isn't secure enough, however if you decide to come I will have someone come and pick you up to take you to headquarters. I hope you are doing well.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**P.S. I would like to congratulate you on your exam results. I would expect nothing less than all O's on them, from such a bright witch like yourself. **_

Hermione looked up at Viktor shocked as soon as she finished reading the letter, but she was more shocked at the fact that she would be able to see Viktor for two weeks straight, than the fact that Dumbledore had created a secret society built on fighting against Voldemort. That part was to be expected. For the next 30 minutes, Viktor explained more to Hermione about the Order, and what it was about. When they finished talking, they headed back to the house.

"I must go loff, I am very tired and haff to wake up early. Do you think you vill agree to come to headquarters?" Viktor asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said a little too quickly, but then continued so she wouldn't sound so pathetic "I-I just have to think of an excuse for my parents..."

"Ok then, I am sure that Dumbledore vill make arrangements for you to come vith someone soon." Viktor said.

"I hope so! You're going tomorrow right?" Hermione asked Viktor.

"Da, all of the Order members vill be meeting for first meeting tomorrow. I am staying close to here so Dumbledore vill most likely ask me to come take you to headquarters" Viktor said as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I'll send an owl to him as soon as I get back home!" Hermione said. Viktor walked Hermione back to her house and they kissed softly underneath the stars before Viktor walked through the Granger's gate and Disapparated.

The second Hermione got inside of her house, she ran up to her bedroom, grabbed a spare bit of parchment, and wrote back to Dumbledore saying that she would like to go to headquarters, and she would make up an excuse for her parents. Hermione also requested for Viktor to take her to headquarters, if it was possible, then sent the letter off with Viktor's owl. He had let Hermione borrow it, so that she could send her reply back to Dumbledore.

**Hey Everyone! :)**

**This chapter wasn't all that interesting, but the next ones should be! Please review, it makes my day! Reviews also let me know that you guys are still reading and interested in the story, so PLEASE review! Thank You!**

**-ViktorandHermioneLover**

**P.S. Thank you for being so patient, I know it had been awhile since I updated the story, but I was really overwhelmed with schoolwork and such. If there are long periods of time before I update, I apologize, but I want you guys to know that I will NOT forget about the story! **


	28. Chapter 29

On Saturday morning Hermione woke up to the hooting of an unhappy owl. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw Viktor's owl tapping at her closed window, and when she did, she jumped out of bed and hurried to the window. Hermione pulled her window up and the annoyed owl flew onto her desk and held it's leg up, offering Viktor's letter to her. Hermione gave the owl an apologetic look and filled a small bowl with water, and offered the owl some treats to make up for making it wait out in the cold.

**Hermione,**

**Dumbledore has asked me to come pick you up from your home whenever you have made an excuse for your parents. I hope you can make an excuse soon, I will be meeting everyone else at 8:00 for dinner and if you are ready then, I can come and pick you up before I leave. I miss you so much, and I can not wait to see you.**

**Love,**

**Viktor**

Hermione smiled at Viktor's letter and folded it and slipped it into a shoe box underneath her bed before making her way downstairs. Hermione had decided to keep the excuse fairly simple, she knew her parents weren't unreasonable.

"Dad?" Hermione asked as she entered the living room.

"Yes darling?" Mr. Granger replied. He was watching the news in his pajamas, and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where's Mum?" Hermione asked confused. "She wasn't in the kitchen or in your bedroom!"

"She went out to get some groceries, did you need something sweetheart?" Mr. Granger said.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could go over to Ron's for the last two weeks of break? Harry will be there as well and Ginny's been asking me to come over for weeks now." Hermione said feeling as if a snake had slithered down into her stomach as she tried to push away her guilt.

"Well I don't see why not honey, you have my permission" Mr. Granger said smiling. "But how will you get there?"

"Oh well...Viktor said he wouldn't mind taking me if it's ok with you and Mum..." Hermione said tentatively.

"Once again that sounds good to me! Would you be leaving today?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes but not right this minute, I still have to pack. I was thinking later on tonight? Around dinner time?" Hermione said. Mr. Granger nodded before giving his daughter a loving smile and turning back to watch the news.

Hermione ran back up the stairs to her bedroom and quickly sent Viktor back a note with brief reply.

_Viktor,_

_I've told my Dad the excuse and he believed it. I'll be ready when you arrive! I miss you too, and I love you. _

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione spent the next three hours packing her clothes, Hogwarts robes, books, etc. _I really need to make a trip to Diagon Alley, I still haven't gotten my school supplies. _Hermione thought to herself as she shut her trunk and checked her clock. It was only 1:00 and she still had to wait, what seemed like forever, until she would leave with Viktor. Hermione went downstairs and had a quick lunch with her parents, then came back up to her room.

At around 4:00 Hermione decided to take a shower and then got changed. Viktor would probably be arriving soon and she didn't want to have to be waited on. Viktor knocked on the Grangers door at half past five, and Mr. Granger greeted him and invited him in.

Hermione struggled at the top of the staircase with her trunk and Viktor quickly pulled out his wand and levitated it down by the door for her, she thanked him with a smile. Mrs. Granger came out and smiled as she said hello to Viktor.

"Won't you have a cup of tea Viktor?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No Mum we really should go, Mrs. Weasley might need help with dinner!" Hermione said and she couldn't help but notice how good Viktor looked in his charcoal gray button up.

"Oh, alright then!" Mrs. Granger said as she smiled and hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead gently. "We'll miss you! We'll see you at King's Cross Station before you go back darling!" Mrs. Granger said as her husband hugged and kissed their daughter.

Ten minutes later, Viktor and Hermione were standing in an unfamiliar neighborhood. "Before ve see everyone vonce again I vanted to do this..." Viktor said as he cupped Hermione's face in his large hands and kissed her gently.

Hermione couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around Viktor's neck as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him back, _hard. _He just looked so handsome standing there all muscular and tall, perfect.

Viktor was surprised at how Hermione reacted to the kiss, but in a pleasant way. Viktor smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he led her across the street to a long row of houses. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the numbering of the houses. "Viktor, where's number 12?" Hermione asked confused.

"Here loff" Viktor said as he handed her a small slip of parchment in Dumbledore's familiar, slanted handwriting.

**_12 Grimmauld Place. London, England._**

After Hermione finished reading the slip of parchment, Viktor took it from his hands and touched the tip of his wand to it. The parchment caught fire and soon was nothing but ash.

Viktor stomped his foot twice and Hermione's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she saw something pushing houses 11 and 13 apart, it was another house! Hermione looked shocked and quickly looked through house 13's window and saw a middle aged man watching TV, he didn't seem to be aware that his home was being pushed to the side. Viktor took Hermione's hand and quickly led her through the gate, up three steps and to a large wooden door. Viktor tapped his wand against the door and it swung open to admit them.

As soon as they entered the house, Viktor shut the door and tapped his wand to the door. Hermione heard various chains and locks clinking and clicking into place. "Velcome to the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix" Viktor said smiling at Hermione's bewildered look.

"Is anyone else here?" Hermione asked Viktor who opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance because at the moment a door at the end of the hall opened and Hermione saw Ginny!

"Hermione!" Ginny cried excitedly as she ran over and hugged her friend.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione asked smiling brightly.

"I've been brilliant! Oh! Hello Viktor" Ginny said smiling at Viktor before wiggling her eyebrows playfully at Hermione. "Everyone is downstairs!" Ginny said as she led them through the door at the end of the hall and down a flight of stairs to the basement-like kitchen.

"Hermione dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley said happily when she saw the Muggleborn.

"I'm great thank you!" Hermione said as she beamed, happy to see all of her friends again.

"Ron!" Hermione said smiling, she was happy to see him again, even if it was very awkward to see him while she was with Viktor.

Hermione hugged Ron but he made no move to hug her back, he mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled away. Hermione sighed and turned to greet Tonks, Remus, and Professor McGonagall.

"Mad-Eye should be arriving soon with Kingsley and Dumbledore!" Mrs. Weasley said as she stirred the soup in a large pot on the stove. Hermione let Crookshanks out of his cage before sitting with Ginny and catching up with her. Ginny was having problems with Dean.

Viktor was talking to Kingsley and Mr. Weasley, much to Ron's annoyance.

Soon everyone had arrived and Mrs. Weasley had Ginny and Hermione help her get dinner on the table. Fred and George were talking to Viktor about making Viktor Krum figurines that did Wronski Feints and cursed in Bulgarian for their store.

Percy walked in yelling his head off about his missing Prefect badge and Hermione noticed the twins smirking smugly. Everyone sat down at the long table and started dinner when Sirius walked in.

"Sirius!" Hermione said smiling as she got up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Didn't Viktor tell you? This was my dear parent's wonderful abode. I'm letting Dumbledore use it as headquarters thought" Sirius said.

After dinner Mrs. Weasley said "Alright! Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione! Up and away!"

Bill and Fleur entered the room along with the other order members, including Severus Snape and Mundungus Fletcher.

"What! But Mum why can't we stay!" Fred asked.

"We'll be of age in two months!" George retorted indignantly.

"In two months, you are 16 now not 17 so get upstairs right now, and don't try anything funny!" Mrs. Granger said warningly.

"BUT MUM!" Fred and George said angrily.

"Boys! Upstairs right now, you heard your Mother" Mr. Weasley said.

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all trooped up the stairs looking put out. Hermione smiled however when she saw Viktor smiling at her, and felt a little bit better knowing that he was there.

George led them up to the second floor and to a fairly large bedroom to their right. "I don't know why she's being so bloody difficult! We're practically 17!" George said as Fred rummaged around in his trunk.

"Oh well Georgie, not use getting all hot and heavy over something we can't change!" Fred said as he grinned and held up a pair of Extendable Ears. "Fresh of the shelves kids!" He said as he led the way out of the room.

Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on the back of her head and turned to him but he quickly averted his gaze. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity and leaned over the staircase railing as Fred carefully lowered the Extendable Ear down to the kitchen door.

Unfortunately, due to Crookshanks, their little plan ended up getting them nowhere. Crookshanks ripped the Extendable Ear off the string and ran off to play with it.

"That stupid cat Hermione! It's good for nothing!" Ron growled angrily.

Hermione who was fed up with Ron's babyish behavior snapped back "Oh yeah? What is your stupid rat good for Ronald?" Hermione had, had enough. "All it does is sleep in your pocket so just bugger off!"

Hermione stormed out of the room and Ginny glared at her brother and said "You are such an arsehole Ronald!" Ginny followed Hermione out and into a different room.

"He is being so stubborn! I could see him glaring at Viktor all throughout dinner and Viktor wasn't doing anything to him!" Hermione snapped still angry.

"Well technically he is dating you which is enough for Ron to rip his head off" Ginny said as she shrugged.

Hermione snorted and said "Yeah like he could even reach Viktor's head!"

Ginny grinned and said "Viktor could step on him and squash him like a Dungbeetle before he got close enough."

Hermione giggled at that and Ginny smiled. "I know Ron's being an idiot. He should have told you about his feelings before you started seeing Viktor and now he has no right to say anything, but he just doesn't know how to handle his feelings. He's hurt and jealous so he just decides to act like a prat, but don't take the things he says to heart" Ginny said.

"I know..." Hermione said. "I just wish things could go back to how they used to be...I feel like he hates me now"

"We all know his feelings are the complete opposite of hate Hermione, but you and Viktor dating is still fairly new to everyone, just give it time. I'm sure that once we get more accustomed of seeing you two snogging" Ginny smirked then continued "he will start being less of a git."

"Thanks Gin..." Hermione said and smiled as they hugged. As an afterthought she said mortified "You guys will never see Viktor and I snogging!" Ginny just laughed.

"Let's go downstairs, I think the meeting is over and maybe you can convince Viktor to tell us what they talked about?" Ginny said as she smiled cheekily and nudged Hermione, earning and slap on the arm.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks to the, like two people that reviewed but I am seriously disappointed. I expected at least 5-10 reviews. Please review, tell me what you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like, what you predict will happen, what trait you like about a character! Anything! Just please review, it's what keeps me motivated to write another chapter each time. :)**

**-ViktorandHermioneLover**


	29. Chapter 30

Hermione walked downstairs with Ginny and asked "Where will we be sleeping?"

"You and I are sharing the room we were just in, Ron has his own room for now but soon he will be sharing with Harry. Fred and George are sharing a room, Perfect Percy gets his own room. Bill and Fleur are going back to Shell Cottage, Mum and Dad will be sharing a room, and Sirius is the only other person living at headquarters. Everyone else would go back to their own homes after meetings" Ginny said as they entered the kitchen.

Viktor was talking to Dumbledore and Kingsley in a corner of the kitchen, his hands in his pockets.

Hermione smiled at him and sat down with Ginny as Crookshanks leapt into her lap. Hermione stroked Crookshanks' fur and told Ginny about Christmas in Sofia as Viktor finished up talking to the Headmaster.

Viktor walked over to Ginny and Hermione after he finished and Hermione stood up with Ginny. "Well I'll leave you two alone then!" Ginny said as she smiled at Viktor and smirked at Hermione who blushed before walking away.

Hermione looped her arm through Viktor's muscular arm as they walked up the staircase and into the room Ginny and Hermione would be staying in. Hermione closed the door and sat down on the bed with Viktor.

"So..." Hermione began casually as Viktor smiled knowingly. "What did you guys talk about in the meeting?"

"Loff you know I can't tell you about that" Viktor said as he chuckled amused at Hermione's attempt to catch him off guard.

"But why not Viktor? You know I won't tell anyone and I am your girlfriend!" Hermione said as she pouted lightly.

Viktor hugged Hermione as he pulled her down so she was laying in his arms on the bed. "I know loff but I haff given my vord and I can't take it back. I vant to tell you but I just can't" Viktor said as he stroked her hair.

"Viktor...?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes loff?" Viktor asked as he stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

"W-What if your Uncles find out about this? Won't they...k-kill you?" Hermione asked worriedly as she looked up into Viktor's dark, brown eyes.

"They are already very angry vith me...they haff demanded to see me, on Monday. They and everyvone else knows about vhat happened at Quidditch game...it vas in the Daily Prophet. Lucius Malfoy also told them about vhat he saw vhen I brought you up to Top Box..." Viktor said as he clenched his fist angrily.

"What!" Hermione yelped as she sat up quickly. "You can't go Viktor! Please don't go!" Hermione said fighting back tears as she grabbed his hand.

Viktor sat up startled and cupped Hermione's face in his hands and asked "Vhy? Vhat happened loff?"

"They will kill you if they know you're seeing me! Viktor please don't go!" Hermione said as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck.

"Loff...if I don't go it vill look very fishy...I haff to go. My father has told me to meet them at our house. He said that I need to make excuse, excuse for vhy you vere at the Quidditch match, excuse for how ve acted together." Viktor said as he tried to comfort Hermione by holding her close.

"B-But Viktor you-" Hermione began but Viktor interrupted her.

"Hermione, nothing vill happen to me. I vill be fine, my Mother and Father vill be home vhen I meet vith them, I von't be alone. I vill make up good excuse and all vill be fine." Viktor said as he smiled at her to lighten the mood.

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her but she was hysterical. She didn't want Viktor to be within a mile of his Uncles, the prospect of him not coming back to her after their meeting haunted her. She loved him with everything in her and she didn't want him to get hurt, especially not if it was because of her.

Viktor tried to comfort Hermione and they eventually fell asleep in her bed. Ginny poked her head into the room and smiled when she saw her best friend in the arms of the man she loved. Ginny tip toed to the bathroom, got changed into her pajamas and got into bed, careful not to disturb them. Ginny fell asleep, thinking of Harry even though she repeatedly scolded herself for not thinking of _Dean _who was her _boyfriend _after all.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she could feel a chill in the air and snuggled closer to the warm, sleeping figure laying beside her. Hermione could see Ginny sleeping in her bed and blushed at what she might have thought when she came in and saw her in bed with Viktor.

Viktor opened his eyes and sleepily smiled down at Hermione. Viktor kissed Hermione softly as her soft hair tickled his face. Viktor brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face before kissing her again.

Hermione smiled and pulled away as she said "Good morning Viktor..."

Viktor smiled back and said "Good morning loff, do you haff any plans for today?"

"No, I'm as free as a bird did you have something in mind?" Hermione asked Viktor as she sat up and quickly put her hair up in a ponytail to get it out of her eyes.

"Not exactly but I know you vant to go to Diagon Alley to get your Hogwarts things, and if you vant ve can go today." Viktor said as he sat up and stretched his arms as he stifled a yawn.

"That would be perfect! Ron and Harry always procrastinate and I don't want to do last minute shopping!" Hermione said as she stood and made her way to the door. "I'll go shower and get myself ready!" She said.

Fifteen minutes later, Viktor and Hermione stepped onto the doorstep of Grimmauld Place their hands clasped firmly as Viktor turned on the spot and Side-Along Disapparated with Hermione.

Viktor and Hermione appeared in The Leaky Cauldron and Tom the bartender looked up from polishing mugs with a filthy rag and gestured to a couple of Butterbeers on the counter but Hermione politely declined.

Viktor tapped the necessary bricks in the wall and the entrance to Diagon Alley opened up to admit them. "Vhere do you vant to go first loff?" Viktor asked Hermione.

"I think I should get my books first so Flourish & Blotts!" Hermione said as she led him into the small bookshop. Viktor much to Hermione's protests purchased her school books for her and shrunk them and slipped them into his pocket as they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin fitted Hermione's Hogwarts robes as Viktor looked at some expensive looking scarlet robes for himself and in the end bought the scarlet robes with a set of plain black robes. Hermione bought her Hogwarts robes, a set of beautiful powder blue robes.

Viktor left Hermione to peruse the selections of potions ingredients in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary as he assured her that he would be back in a couple of minutes. Viktor walked toward Quality Quidditch Supplies, he wanted to buy a new pair of Quidditch gloves when he stopped and glanced into a shop window curiously and saw a beautiful ring, intricately designed and sparkling in the light. Viktor shook his head quickly, Hermione was only 15 and although she would be 16 in a couple of months and a full-grown wizard of 17 in another year it was still too early. He didn't want to tie her down, he wanted her to be sure that this is what she wanted first.

Viktor shook all thoughts of marriage from his head and walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and purchased the best pair of Quidditch gloves on sale, for 20 Galleons. Viktor was bombarded with fans on his way to the exit and he hastily signed their pictures of him before hurriedly exiting to go and find Hermione.

After Hermione had gotten all of her school supplies Viktor treated her to some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione looked to be enjoying her double chocolate chunk sundae as Viktor smiled at her from over his banana split and wiped some ice cream from the corner of her lip.

Hermione and Viktor got back to Grimmauld Place four hours later, and Hermione was a bit disappointed to be back in the dusty and dark house. Viktor had to leave for some Order business with Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye, so Hermione spent the day with Ginny lounging around the drawing room of the house playing Exploding Snap and reading Witch Weekly.

**Hey guys, **

**I just wanted you to know that I may skip a year in the next chapter so don't get confused or anything! I will write A Year Later... I just wanted to give you guys a heads up! :)**

**-ViktorandHermioneLover  
**


	30. Chapter 31

Sunday evening Viktor was at Grimmauld Place sitting with Hermione in the drawing room of the house. They were sitting on a sofa by the fire and Hermione was curled up in a ball with one of her Arithmancy textbooks, her head leaning on Viktor's leg as he stroked her hair. Ginny was sprawled on the floor trying to finish up an essay for her History of Magic class, occasionally sitting up to ask Hermione a question about some date of a goblin rebellion, or her opinion on how to phrase something.

Viktor was reading the Daily Prophet, and was particularly interested in an article about some Undersecretary that would be teaching at Hogwarts that year and was in the process of showing Hermione when they heard a tapping at the window. Viktor's owl had a letter tied to its leg. Viktor crossed the room and opened the window letting his owl in before shutting it again.

Viktor sat back down after untying the letter from his owl's leg and began to open the letter and immediately recognized his father's handwriting. The message was short and asked Viktor to come to the manor as soon as possible because his uncles were waiting for him, they wanted to know what was going on, and were furious.

Viktor decided it was time to face them and stood as Hermione looked up from the article she was so immersed in and asked "Viktor? What is it?"

Viktor decided he didn't want to worry her with the details so he made up an excuse. "Niko and Alek haff asked me to join them for dinner tonight loff. I vill not be back until later" Viktor said as he mustered up a smile for his girlfriend, his girlfriend that didn't look like she completely believed him.

Viktor went up to the room he unofficially shared with Hermione and changed into a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a charcoal gray button up before pocketing his wand and leaving the house. Five minutes later Viktor had arrived at the manor with the perfect excuse, he knew his Uncles would love it, but just thinking about the excuse disgusted him.

Viktor entered the dining room, his Uncles didn't know he would be arriving so they thought they caught him by surprise, and Viktor certainly played along.

"Chico Gavril? Chico Petar? Vhat are you doing here?" Viktor asked as he acted surprised.

"Ah Vika ve vere meaning to talk vith you but ve don't know vhere the hell you are these days!" Gavril said.

"Vhy don't you sit?" Petar asked his face not masking his disapproval and fury.

Mrs. Krum kept her composure but feared for her son. She would kill both brother-in-laws if they tried to harm a hair on her son's head, and it just helped matters more that their wives weren't joining them for dinner.

Viktor took the seat by his father, across from his Uncles. "Vhat did you vant to talk to me about Chico?" Viktor asked.

"Ve haff seen the Daily Prophet and Lucius Malfoy has told us that you haff been spending time vith that dirty Mudblood whore?" Petar spat disgustedly his eyes flashing menacingly. "Do you know how pure the Krum blood is? Ve go back centuries vithout any tainted blood!" Petar yelled furiously slamming his fist on the table, and giving Viktor a blood-curdling look.

"Quiet Petar maybe he has a good reason for vhat he is doing and if not ve vill certainly put him in line" Gavril said as he looked at Viktor raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to go on.

"Vhat you saw in the Daily Prophet and vhat Lucius Malfoy saw vas a lie" Viktor snorted and said "Do you really think I like this Granger girl? Vith her bushy hair and buck teeth? I am Viktor Krum, I am a prodigy, I am youngest professional seeker and very vealthy. I can haff any girl I vant so vhy vould I settle for this?" Viktor shook his head and looked at his uncles as he continued. "I am just using her, it is easier to pretend that I haff feelings for her, easier to pretend that I loff her" Viktor grinned is he said this and his uncles looked at each other and began laughing, even Petar loosened up.

Petar poured himself a large glass of Firewhiskey and said "So THIS is vhy you are being seen vith her? Because she is...how do you they say...a booty call? Free sex?"

Viktor forced himself to nod and tried not to show the pain in his voice as he said "Of course!" Viktor must have done a good job because both of his uncles looked at him approvingly.

Gavril clapped Viktor on the back and said "Good boy! I knew that vas all it vas. If that is all, just using the slut for fun then it is nothing serious. Ve vill make sure that you don't look like a traitor. Ve vill take care of everything!"

After they had dessert, which was a large chocolate mousse cake, Gavril and Petar left and Mrs. Krum made sure they were gone before coming in and announcing it. Just like a switch that had been turned off when Petar and Gavril were there, Viktor's pain switched on showing clearly all over his face with the horrible things he had insinuated about Hermione, and the horrible names he listened to his uncles call her, without defending her.

Viktor excused himself and walked into his old bedroom and punched his wall angrily as feelings of guilt, anger, regret, and disgust filled him he grabbed a vase filled with hydrangeas and hurled it at the wall and it shattered into a hundred pieces. Viktor grabbed his hair and kicked the coffee table all the way to the other side of the room and sat down on his bed burying his face into his hands. Viktor felt like the most disgusting person in the world. How could he listen to them saying things like that to her? How could he tell them he was just using her for sex? How could he have done any of that?

Viktor poured himself a large glass of Firewhiskey and drained it in just a couple of seconds before refilling it again, and again, and again. Viktor had just about finished the whole bottle when his father came in. Mr. Krum had decided to give Viktor some time alone to cool off before coming in to talk to him. "Stop" Mr. Krum said as he took Viktor's half full glass and set it on the fireplace mantle.

"Vhat is wrong vith me tatko? How could I just sit there and say those things? Hear those things?" Viktor said in a hoarse voice. "How can I look at her again after this?" He whispered.

"Don't be stupid Viktor, and sit up like a man. You are being ridiculous. There is nothing wrong vith you and you said those things because you loff her. You vanted to protect her and that vas the only vay to do it. You are keeping her safe by doing this and by saying those things you are keeping yourself safe as vell. That is vhy you can look at her, because the only reason that you said any of those things was to keep your beloved alive. Vould you rather they killed her because you defended her? They vould kill you too and how vould that be any better? You vouldn't be honorable by causing her death, vould you? This vay vas better and you need to see this and stop acting like this. You are not baby you are man. Get up." Mr. Krum snapped at his son annoyed with his disheveled state. Viktor's legs moved of their own accord and before he knew it, he was standing up.

"You vill clean up the mess you haff made in here immediately then you vill come downstairs and your Mama vill prepare some tea so you don't go back to vherever you go these days looking like you do now. A drunk wreck." Mr. Krum left Viktor's room with that, leaving Viktor alone.

Viktor cleaned up the mess in his room manually to give him some time to thing. His father was right and he knew it, but he couldn't help but feel disgusted anyway. He loved Hermione with all of his heart and it hurt him to have said things that disrespected her and to hear things like the words Mudblood, whore, and slut being directed at her.

Viktor went downstairs after he finished cleaning up the mess he made and his mother had a hot cup of tea with lemon and mint in it waiting for him when he arrived. Viktor's father was nowhere to be found and his mother said that he had retreated to his study. Viktor drank his tea in silence and his throat felt better after all of that Firewhiskey. Mrs. Krum made him drink a Calming Draught before he left.

Viktor was glad that when he came back to Grimmauld Place, Hermione was asleep. Viktor showered and got into bed before falling asleep, glad that he would be able to stop feeling so guilty and ashamed for a little while.

In the next couple of weeks Hermione couldn't help but notice Viktor's demeanor and behavior when he was around her. He acted differently and she wanted to know why but everytime she asked he would change the topic to something different but she was adamant that she would get it out of him sooner or later, but when she did she wasn't so sure she had wanted to know. Viktor told her exactly what he had said and what his uncles had said.

"Viktor...I'm not stupid, I know why you had to say those things! I know you love me and you didn't mean it, you were just trying to protect me. You couldn't say anything to your uncles or you would be putting your own life in jeopardy! Don't worry Viktor, I'm not angry with you" Hermione said as she hugged her boyfriend tightly, touched by how upset he had been for the past couple of weeks with something he couldn't help.

Viktor hugged Hermione back tightly and buried his face in her hair, feeling relieved and much better about his decision now that Hermione had reassured him about it. Viktor gave Hermione his first smile in weeks and she beamed back at him as they kissed.

"I loff you" Viktor said as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Hermione giggled and said "I love you too Viktor" and hugged him again.


	31. Chapter 32

**The Summer After Sixth Year...**

Hermione walked into the backyard of her parent's house as Mrs. Granger set the table. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, and dinner was on the table. It was Hermione's 16 birthday, and she was so excited to be turning 17 in just a year. Mr. Granger came in with the jug of lemonade and set it down.

"Hermione isn't Viktor coming over?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter as they all took their seats.

"Yes Dad but he told me that we shouldn't keep dinner waiting for him. He said he might be kept late at Quidditch practice! His Coach has really been working him hard" Hermione said as she wondered about Harry. It had been about a year since Sirius had been killed and he had been coping but was still hurting and she didn't blame him. Hermione hoped that Harry would respond to the letter she sent him, in each letter Harry sounded so sad, and it broke her heart. She shook her head and decided not to think about it too much right at that moment. Ron was still upset with her relationship with Viktor and she missed both of her best friends and thanked her lucky stars for Ginny who was always there for her.

Hermione cut her chicken breast as her parents discussed some of the prime minister's new ideas for change, and thought back to the end of the Hogwart's term and back to the vow that she would join Harry in his search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron had also vowed to accompany Harry and help him every step of the way. Hermione hadn't told Viktor about this yet, she didn't really know how to tell him. How would she go about telling her long-term boyfriend of about three years that she would be going off on a dangerous mission to hunt Voldemort's Horcruxes with her two best friends, one of which was in love with her? Hermione developed a headache just thinking of the conversation she would have to have with Viktor.

Viktor appeared in the doorway of the kitchen at the perfect moment. The Grangers had just finished having dinner and were cleaning up the dinner plates to make way for Hermione's cake. "Viktor! So glad you could make it" Mr. Granger said as he smiled and shook Viktor's hand.

"I am sorry I am late, my Coach kept us practicing very late. He is very vorried about our next match" Viktor said as he smiled and let Mrs. Granger hug him then hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took the cake and plates back outside to give them a bit of privacy.

Hermione smiled playfully at Viktor and said "Are you going to give me a proper greeting now or are you going to kiss my cheek like I'm your Mum?"

Viktor grinned at Hermione and said "I vill give you proper greeting loff but your parents vere in here!" Viktor cupped Hermione's face in his large hands and kissed her softly but passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around Viktor's neck and stepped closer into him as his large, muscular arms wrapped around her small waist. Hermione was quite enjoying herself and wasn't really ready to pull away yet when Viktor did. Hermione scowled, a habit she had picked up from Viktor, in disappointment.

"Loff..." Viktor said when he saw her look. "Ve are standing by glass door, your parents can see through it! Be reasonable." He said as he smiled quite amused by the way she was acting. "Ve vill spend more _quality time _later, vhen ve are alone" Viktor said as he took her hand in his own and led her into the backyard where they all sat down. Mrs. Granger had poured each of them a cup of coffee and Mr. Granger came out with an armful of presents. Viktor quickly got up and gave Mr. Granger a hand as they set all of the presents down in front of Hermione.

"I thought we'd open presents first then have cake!" Mr. Granger said.

"Your friends Harry and Ron sent some gift, I believe Ron's mother and sister also sent something for you. This present is from your father and I" Mrs. Granger said as she pointed out the different, colorfully wrapped presents in front of her daughter.

"Oh Mum, Dad! You didn't have to get me anything! You both spent so much time preparing a special birthday dinner for me and that was enough!" Hermione said.

"We didn't have to, yes, but we _wanted _to love! After all it's your 16 birthday!" Mrs. Granger said as she smiled.

Hermione beamed at her parents and opened their present first. Her parents had gotten her a beautiful pea coat for the winter and a matching set of boots. "They are beautiful Mum, Dad! Thank you!" Hermione said as she hugged both Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione opened Mrs. Weasley's present next and saw the usual plate of fudge and the famous Weasley sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted especially for her. The sweater was scarlet and had a large H embroidered on the front of it. _It's so thoughtful of Mrs. Weasley to think of me! I can't believe she remembered! _Hermione thought as she smiled and tears filled her eyes at how wonderful Mrs. Weasley was. Ginny had gotten Hermione a small bottle of perfume that smelled amazing. The perfume smelled like vanilla and lavender. Ginny had also purchased a Patented Daydream Charm for Hermione.

Next Hermione opened Harry's gift to her and smiled, it was a book she had been looking at when they were out in Hogsmeade one weekend a couple of months ago. The book was brand new and beautiful with a glossy black cover, and crisp, smooth parchment on the inside covered with the neatest, calligraphic looking handwriting she had ever seen. It was a copy of a diary of a witch named Salene Meadowfield. She was a witch from the 1300s that had worked for the rights of house elves and it intrigued Hermione that even back then there was a witch that shared her views on house elves. There was also one more book and Hermione laughed when she saw the note that Harry had put inside of the book's cover.

_Hermione,  
_

_In the hopes of converting you to a Quidditch lover. :) _

_-Harry_

The book was about the history of Quidditch, and talked about the most skilled Quidditch players, and the most prominent Quidditch matches that had taken place in the last century. Hermione smiled and put the books away and hesitantly reached for Ron's gift. Hermione was shocked that Ron had even cared enough to send a gift what with the way he had been treating her, even if he was improving.

Hermione had told her mother about her problems with Ron and Mrs. Granger said "Hermione you don't need to open that one right now if you don't want too." Mr. Granger nodded and Hermione smiled and put the present to the side. Viktor told Hermione that he would give her, her present later on.

They all had a pleasant rest of their evening, Hermione a little more hopeful than before of winning Ron's friendship back because after all, he had sent her a birthday present!

Hermione and Viktor went out after Mr. and Mrs. Granger went to bed and with their hands clasped firmly Viktor said "Loff? I need to ask you something."

"Yes Viktor?" Hermione said as she stopped walking. She had been thinking about how to tell Viktor about what she, Ron, and Harry were going to be doing.

Viktor took Hermione's hand and turned on the spot taking her to a beautiful grassy hillside that overlooked the ocean. There were rolling grassy hills all around them and Viktor turned to look at her and said "Loff I loff you vith all of my heart and I vant to be vith you for the rest of my life."

Hermione's heart stopped beating as her jaw dropped open and she saw Viktor get down on one knee and rummage around in his pocket his fingers fumbling for the black velvet box that he held up. "Vill you marry me?" Viktor said his heart beating a hundred miles per minute as he flipped the box open and Hermione saw the most beautiful ring. The ring was beautiful and sparkled in the moonlight. The intricately designed band was made of gold and there was a gorgeous red ruby set in it. Viktor felt himself sweating as Hermione stared at the ring with wide eyes and was horrified when he began to think that maybe he was rushing things.

"Y-Yes!" Hermione cried as she flung herself into Viktor's arms. She didn't know why but it just seemed like the perfect time for them to get married but she suddenly tensed in Viktor's arms. Hermione knew that she needed to tell Viktor what she was going to set out and do before he gave her the ring. She didn't want to catch him by surprise, or cause him to change his mind after the fact because of the vow she made to Harry.

"Vhat is it?" Viktor asked confused by her acceptance and then her sudden change in mood. Hermione sat down with Viktor as she stared out at the water.

"Viktor...Harry...Dumbledore has entrusted Harry with a mission, a mission that will help him defeat Voldemort once and for all and...Ron and I...we've vowed to help him and...go with him..." Hermione said staring down at her hands unable to make herself look into the man she loved's eyes. "Now that...Dumbledore is gone...it truly is up to Harry to save us, to save everyone...he's the only one that can do it but he needs _us_, he needs his friends" Hermione continued.

After ten minutes of absolute silence, Hermione chanced a look at Viktor who wasn't looking at her either. Viktor was staring out at the water and he said "But you vill come back...you vill keep safe for me...you von't...you von't abandon me?" Viktor asked willing his voice not to crack. He was Viktor Krum, he didn't cry and he wasn't about to start now.

"Oh Viktor...I'll try my best" Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. Viktor kissed Hermione passionately and slipped the ring onto her finger and five minutes later they were at Krum Castle.

Viktor kissed Hermione passionately and pulled her close as he wrapped his arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione kissed Viktor back and he lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom and lay her on his bed before crawling over her and kissing her lovingly.

Viktor pulled the sheets over their bodies as they kissed each other with all of the passion they could muster, clutching onto each other as if it was the last time they would be able to hold each other close, and soon different articles of clothing came off and were thrown carelessly onto the floor.

That night Viktor and Hermione showed each other how much they loved each other as their entwined bodies danced together fitting together like puzzle pieces. Viktor and Hermione finally fell asleep at around three in the morning, both exhausted but with happy smiles on their faces.


	32. Chapter 33

When Viktor woke up the next morning, Hermione was gone and she had written him a hurried note and left it on her pillow.

_Viktor,_

_I'm so sorry I had to run off like that but my parents must have been worried out of their minds! They thought I would be coming back last night and I just remembered that! I will tell them about us getting engaged, they love you so it should go well. Good look at Quidditch practice today! I love you!_

_-Hermione _

Viktor smiled and pressed his lips to the piece of parchment before getting out of bed. Viktor had never felt better than he did right then. He felt elated and invincible, like nothing could go wrong for him. Viktor couldn't believe Hermione had said yes! He knew she was still young, she was 16 and he was 19, they were both very young, but they were both so in love. Viktor thought the decision to marry was that much smarter now that Hermione would be going off with her friends, on a mission against Lord Voldemort. Viktor hadn't even thought of asking Hermione about accompanying her, he knew she would say no, and he knew he wasn't supposed to know about it either.

Viktor showered and got dressed in his practice Quidditch robes and Disapparated meeting everyone at the Quidditch pitch for practice. The Coach came over as everyone mounted their brooms and flew up into the air. "Vika? Come here" Coach said as he led him into the changing rooms. "I heard of your good news from your Mother. Congratulations and don't vorry I vill not tell anyvone! Take day off and go relax, spend time vith your beloved." Coach said and Viktor trusted him not to tell anyone, he trusted his Coach just like he trusted his father.

Viktor grinned at his Coach and nodded as he got his things together and went back to his castle and changed into some casual Muggle clothing before Disapparating and meeting with Hermione. Hermione had already told her parents and they were taking it well, a little wary, but happy to see Hermione so happy. They trusted Viktor and had gotten to know him very well, so they thought he was a good choice for their daughter, and they could visibly see how much they both loved each other. They trusted Hermione's judgement.

Viktor and Hermione were sitting in the garden together as Mr. and Mrs. Granger got dinner ready. "Loff? Things are going very fast, and I think best decision is if ve vait to get married, ve can be engaged until you come back from vherever you are going. I do vant to move into somevhere together before you leave and I haff perfect place." Viktor said as he looked at Hermione to see if she would agree or disagree with Viktor's opinions.

"I quite agree, I will be leaving very soon and I don't want our marriage to be rushed. A plus side to waiting to get married is that it will be under much better circumstances, but moving in together would show that we have taken another step in our relationship." Hermione said.

"Also if ve vait to get married, ve von't be killed right after. If ve vait, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named vill be gone and ve von't haff to hide our relationship, our loff." Viktor said as he stroked Hermione's hair gently.

"I agree with you completely..." Hermione said as she rested her head against Viktor's chest, very excited with what the future had in store for them. "You said you already had somewhere in mind?" Hermione asked Viktor.

Viktor nodded and said "I think you vill loff it! I vill take you tomorrow early in morning to show you and you can tell me if you like it." Hermione agreed and they went back into the house to have dinner with Viktor's mother and father-in-law to be.

The next morning, Viktor appeared on The Granger's doorstep and Hermione was already waiting for him. Mr. Granger had gone to work and Mrs. Granger went to get some coffee with a friend of hers. Viktor clasped Hermione's hand firmly in his and Disapparated. He grinned when he saw Hermione smile when they appeared at the little countryside where Viktor had proposed. They were right under the tree he had proposed to her at and he said "Here is memorable place to build our first home and ve haff beautiful view of ocean. There are trees and grass all around and I know this is vhat you like to be around. Ve haff beach to walk on in mornings, it's very peaceful, yes?" Viktor said to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said "Yes it seems like quite a soothing environment to live in, and I can see that you've put a lot of thought into this" before kissing his cheek. Viktor smiled pleased that she approved of his choice.

"I know you vill be going to Burrow to see Veasley and Harry so I vill take you there then I vill come back and begin putting protection spells around." Viktor said excited to begin preparations for their home together.

Hermione thought of Viktor's castle in Bulgaria and said "Viktor? If we will be living together what will you do with your old home? I know you certainly have enough money to keep the castle and buy fifty more but do you think that is the smartest move financially?"

"Do not vorry loff I haff already sold castle to somevone. It is not mine anymore, for now I am living vith my parents." Viktor replied before Disapparating with Hermione. They arrived at the Burrow. Things with Hermione and Ron were getting a lot better and they were patching things up but it was still very tense whenever Viktor was around. Viktor greeted Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry, giving only a curt nod to Ron before leaving.

Viktor went back to The Hollow, the countryside where he had proposed to Hermione, and set up protection spells, enchantments, charms, jinxes, and curses all over the area. Viktor went so far as to perform the Fidelius Charm on the area, he knew Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger and he wanted Hermione to be absolutely safe where she was.

Within two weeks Viktor and Hermione's cozy little cottage was built. Viktor had wanted a large stone cottage, but Hermione wanted something smaller and more cozy so Viktor had relented. The cottage was made of scrubbed white brick, and had a clean, freshly thatched roof. Hermione had excitedly had Viktor transfigure rose bushes on either side of the door and there were fresh flowers on the windowsills. The cottage was fairly large for a cottage, and was two stories. There were three bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms, one in Viktor and Hermione's bedroom and one in between the two guest bedrooms. Downstairs they had a quaint little living room with a brick fireplace and a nice sized kitchen. Viktor had also surprised Hermione by showing her through a secret little passage hidden behind one of the four bookcases in the living room, that led to a large, circular library. There were squishy sofas and comfortable armchairs in the library, along with a fireplace and a large crystal chandelier that gave off light from candles. Hermione loved it because it reminded her of Gryffindor common room. Viktor had even painted the library scarlet and gold.

"I'm so excited that I've finally seen it!" Hermione said beaming. "I was dying with anticipation when you said I couldn't see it until you had finished! I love it" Hermione said as she hugged Viktor tightly. "I am glad loff" Viktor said as he grinned and then it faded when he realized that Fleur and Bill's wedding date was approaching them quickly. Viktor didn't like Ron, therefore he felt uncomfortable going to any Weasley events, but he had promised Hermione that he would go. Hermione was still packing her things at her parents house and wouldn't be ready to move in for another week or two. Viktor had already moved his things in, but didn't want to occupy the house without Hermione, therefore he continued living with his parents.

Three days later, was the day of Fleur and Bill's wedding. Hermione was at the Burrow helping Ginny and Mrs. Weasley set things up inside the house as Fleur's mother glided around with her and Gabrielle looking over decorations and the tents. Fleur's father was bouncing around beaming and complimenting the Weasley's on everything from cauldrons to the decorations outside.

Viktor was at his parents manor with Nikolai, Aleksandr, and Vladislav getting ready. The wedding would begin at 7:00 and end at 11:00. Niko had been sleeping for the past two hours as the other three made preparations to get ready. Viktor showered and was wand-drying his hair as Vlad decided on which suit he wanted to wear. Niko had forced Viktor to let him style his hair a bit and then Viktor got dressed in his black dress shirt, charcoal gray tie, and fitted black suit. Viktor was the first one ready, Alek second, Vlad third, and Niko as always was last.

They arrived at The Burrow at 6:50, about the time when all the other guests began arriving and Viktor was breathless when he saw Hermione. She looked beautiful in her red, sleeveless dress. Viktor kissed her forehead gently and said "You look very beautiful loff" and she smiled at the compliment.

"You never fail to make me feel special Viktor" she replied as she kissed him briefly and led him away to say hello to Ginny and Harry, carefully avoiding Ron on her way there. Viktor had felt quite uncomfortable with the thought of going to the wedding but he was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. He danced with Hermione and talked to many important Ministry workers and Aurors about various and interesting topics, proving that he wasn't ignorant on every topic other than Quidditch, like many people believed.

Viktor had just finished dancing with Hermione, they were joking about something when all of a sudden everyone stopped talking and panicked looks replaced the ones of happiness. Viktor and Hermione looked around confused, they knew something important was going on and moved to the front where Bill and Fleur were standing and saw Kingsley's Patronus, and heard his voice ring all throughout the tent "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming." Viktor looked at Hermione with panic in his eyes, he could feel it in his heart that they would be separated very soon.


	33. Chapter 34

As soon as the Patronus echoed "They are coming" screams echoed around the tent and people began running in every direction, Disapparating from all sides. Viktor turned to look into Hermione's eyes and she could see his heart shattering as Death Eaters appeared on all sides and Order members jumped into action, with others that had stayed to fight. They both knew they were soon going to be separated, and screams and explosions were heard all around. Viktor didn't think he could will himself to move, Hermione was inches away and he reached out to her, he wanted to feel her touch one more time, but before his fingertips could reach hers an explosion was sent straight toward them, almost hitting Hermione. It was then that Viktor jumped into action, drawing his wand and sending a curse right for Fenrir Greyback, who had thrown another curse at Hermione. As Viktor dueled Fenrir, mercilessly throwing curses, Ron and Harry ran to Hermione, both grabbing her and Disapparating as one.

Rage filled Viktor as he dueled Greyback, if any of his curses had hit Hermione, they would have killed her. Viktor was not fighting to wound, he was fighting to kill. He threw a curse at Greyback, slamming him into one of the tables and rendering him unconscious. He stood over him, wand at his heart, but someone grabbed him and pulled him back. "No Viktor! Think of what Hermione would say!" Ginny screamed before deflecting another curse sent toward them. Viktor knew she was right and began dueling Rowle, the Death Eater that had tried to attack Ginny.

Viktor did not know how long he had been dueling, perhaps only a few minutes, perhaps a few hours, all he knew was that when he had turned back to the spot Hermione had stood seconds before, she was gone. There was nothing left of her except her red shawl. Soon more Order members arrived and as they were outnumbered, the Death Eaters fell back, all disappearing in clouds of black smoke. Some of the Order members rushed to help the wounded, others quickly left the tent to redo the protection spells on The Burrow. Viktor forced his legs into action, he felt as if they were made of lead, and made his way to the red shawl. He couldn't stand any longer, his legs collapsed from underneath him and he took the shawl into his hands. The silky material slid through his fingers like water. Viktor pressed the shawl against his face inhaling the smell of Hermione's perfume and felt a painful stab at his heart. He could feel his hot, salty tears stain the shawl as he forcefully bit down on his tongue, holding back his sobs, as his body shook violently.

Soon, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, but he heard Ginny's voice. She helped him to his feet and looked down at Hermione's shawl, clutched tightly in Viktor's hands. She gave him a cup of hot tea, she and Mrs. Weasley had been distributing a cup to everyone that was left. Viktor drank the tea, glad that she had left him alone. As soon as the last drop of tea had been drunk, Viktor left. He left the tent and Disapparated, he soon found himself at The Hollow. He didn't know why he had come there, it only reminded him more of Hermione. He clutched his chest, wincing at the sharp pain he had felt there. He walked slowly to the door, his fingers tracing the outline of a rosebud, it was shut tightly. He entered the cottage and was ambushed by the smell of Hermione's perfume, the pasta she had made for them that afternoon, and worst of all...her pictures. Viktor couldn't bare to look at them, he spent quiet some time turning them over, he didn't want to see them. He sat on the floor of their bedroom for quite some time, before slowly lowering himself onto the hard, wooden floor and closing his eyes. He soon fell into a restless sleep.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just gotten past Mad-Eye's dust Dumbledore and Hermione was shaking as they went upstairs. "Don't worry Mione, it's alright. I reckon Mad-Eye set up a number of enchantments on the house to keep Snape out" Harry said venom in his voice when he uttered Snape's name. Hermione nodded as Ron watched her worried. They went up to the drawing room, after deciding that they'd rather sleep together than separately. They pushed the two couches close together, and Harry threw a couple of cushions onto the floor to sleep on. Ron found a couple of blankets and pillows in the closet across the hall and quickly came back in. Harry locked the door of the drawing room and Hermione put a couple of enchantments and jinxes on it, as Ron made a fire in the fireplace. They were all very shaken up, especially after their run-in with the Death Eaters at the diner. Ron was the first to fall asleep, Hermione could see Harry staring at the ceiling, she knew he was thinking of Ginny. Hermione pulled her blanket closer around herself as she thought of Viktor.

Hermione felt her heartbreak, all she could think of was Viktor reaching out for her, she had almost taken his hand when Greyback threw the curse at her. She couldn't forget the pain and grief in Viktor's eyes when they had last looked at each other. They both knew that she would soon be gone. Hermione bit down on her fist to keep from making any noise as tears streamed down her cheeks. She missed him already, his dark brown eyes, his strong hands, his comforting arms. She wished he was with her, she wanted him to encircle her in his arms and pull her close. She wanted to breathe in his cologne, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to tell him that she loved him. Most of all she wanted to hear his deep, reassuring voice tell her that everything would be okay. She looked down at her engagement ring and cradled her left hand against her heart. Her tears soaked her pillow, and she cried herself to sleep after many hours. She was the last to fall asleep.


	34. Chapter 35

Viktor's body ached unpleasantly when he woke up the next morning. He felt knots in every part of his back as a result of sleeping on the cold, hardwood floor. The last thing Viktor wanted to do at that point was shower and go to Quidditch practice, he wanted to lay on the floor and be left alone in his misery, but he knew that his mother knew about what had happened last night. It was bound to be in the Daily Prophet, and he was absolutely positive that she would soon Floo over to check on him.

Viktor got up and stretched his arms and stretched, cracking his back three times after doing so. Viktor didn't want to look around the room, he quickly entered the small bathroom that was adjoined to their bedroom, and ran a hot shower before getting in. Viktor finished showering about ten minutes later and picked up his wand and dried his hair, then got dressed in his practice Quidditch robes. He grabbed his Firebolt 3000 and wanted to just go straight through the door but the smell of pancakes ambushed him from the kitchen.

Viktor entered the kitchen and sure enough there was his mother, making him breakfast. "Vika...how are you?" Mrs. Krum asked him, her eyes searching her son's face. He looked tired, hungry, and dejected. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy and he had bruises underneath his eyes from sleeplessness. She had never seen him that way before in her life. "I-I made you breakfast" Mrs. Krum said, her heart breaking for her son. She hated to see him so unhappy, but she knew that until Hermione came back he would stay this way.

"I'm not hungry Mama" Viktor said quietly as he made his way to the door, he wanted to fly to the stadium, he needed some time up in the sky to think.

"But Vika, you haff to eat! This is not vay to deal vith your problems!" Mrs. Krum said frowning.

Viktor didn't even bother to respond to his mother, for the first time in 20 years, he actually ignored his mother as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Couldn't she see that he wasn't in the mood to talk? Why the Hell would he want to eat when Hermione was gone? He didn't know when she would come back and his mother was bothering him with useless things. It angered him, and these thoughts swirled through his mind as he mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, flying to the north, in the direction of the Vratsa Vultures practice stadium. Viktor didn't care what his mother thought, she ought to know better than to pester him about laughable things like eating.

Viktor could not concentrate throughout Quidditch practice. Bludgers found their way to him and slammed him off his broom many times, he didn't even have the heart to dodge them. It took Viktor three hours to catch the Snitch, and end the practice. By the end of practice his face was bloodied and bruised from the various Bludger encounters he had. His Coach was not happy with him at all, and Viktor could see it, but he didn't say anything to Viktor. He knew why Viktor was acting they way he was, and simply ordered him to go see the Healers in the locker rooms. Viktor pushed past reporters who wouldn't stop snapping pictures of him, and getting in his way. Viktor finally got to the locker rooms, and the Healers cleaned him up, and checked for broken bones. They then gave Viktor a Calming Draught, and got rid of his bruises for him.

Hermione had just found Harry in Sirius' old bedroom and was recovering from her terror as she called out to Ron that she had found him. "Harry, please don't disappear like that again! We were terrified! Why did you come up here anyway?" She said as she gazed around the ransacked room. "What have you been doing?" She asked as she looked at him. Harry handed Hermione his mother's letter and her heart went out to Harry, but for the next fifteen minutes she had to try and discourage Harry from going to Godric's Hollow. She knew Harry wanted to see his parent's graves and learn more about them, but she also knew Voldemort would expect them to go there, and that it wasn't safe.

Hermione couldn't ignore the looks Ron was giving her as they searched Regulus' bedroom for the locket, and it was annoying her quite a bit. She knew she shouldn't be angry with him, it wasn't his fault that he had feelings for her, but every time she caught him she thought of Viktor. She thought back to the picture she had seen in the Daily Prophet just that afternoon, of Viktor leaving Quidditch practice. She cringed at how beaten and battered he looked, but what bothered her most was his empty eyes.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by Ron's incessant complaining, she could tell that the boys were getting discouraged, and that was the last thing they needed. Hermione said determinedly "It could still be somewhere else in the house! Whether he'd managed to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort, wouldn't he? Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at...at..." Hermione's eyes widened in realization as she stood there with one foot in midair. Her face looked priceless and dumbstruck, she had the look of a person that had just been Obliviated. "At...at the time..." she whispered as Harry and Ron looked at her alarmed by her sudden change in demeanor.

Hermione looked up at the boys and said "There was a locket." Her eyes were on Harry but both boys said in unison "What?"

"In the cabinet, in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we...we..." Hermione didn't think she could finish her sentence as she saw the horrified look on Harry's face.

Ron groaned as they all remembered what they had done with the mysterious locket. They had thrown it out along with the snuffbox of Wartcap powder and the music box that had made everyone sleepy! Hermione couldn't believe it! They had, had their hands on the Horcrux without knowing it, and then they threw it out with the rest of the rubbish they had found! She wanted to smack herself in the face, and just as hopelessness settled in the pit of the stomach something changed in Harry's eyes.

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us!" Harry said quickly, and Hermione knew it was their only hope.

They ran downstairs and into the basement kitchen as Harry headed straight for Kreacher's cupboard and wrenched the door open. They searched through Kreacher's coveted possessions, but they didn't find the locket. Harry wasn't ready to give up though, and he called Kreacher's name and soon the house elf had appeared before them, unable to ignore his Master's call. "I've got a question for you, and I order you to answer it truthfully. Understand?" Harry said as he glared at Kreacher. Hermione bit her lip disapprovingly, she didn't think Harry needed to be so harsh with Kreacher. An order was an order, it's not like he could disobey.

"Yes Master" Kreacher croaked, resentment showing clearly in his eyes.

"Two years ago, there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?" Harry said as his eyes bored into Kreacher's.

Kreacher looked Harry in the eye and said "Yes."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears! Her heart soared as she and Ron grinned at each other and looked back at Kreacher, whom Harry had not taken his eyes off of. "Where is it now?" Harry asked.

Kreacher closed his eyes and said "Gone." Just as soon as the happiness had come it had gone. Hermione's heart sank and her grin faded just as Ron's had. _How could it be gone!_

"Gone? What do you mean it's gone? Kreacher, I order you!" Harry said impatiently. Dread filled the place of his elation and he didn't have time to wait an eternity for Kreacher to answer his question.

"Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus Fletcher stole it all; Miss Bella and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, The Order of Merlin First Class, the goblets with the family crest..." Kreacher was trembling and he looked as if he would burst into tears any second. It broke Hermione's heart and she just wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him, but she knew that wouldn't do anyone good. Hermione jumped backward startled when Kreacher screamed a bloodcurdling scream and cried "And the locket...Master Regulus' locket!"

"Kreacher did wrong! Kreacher failed in his orders!" Kreacher screamed as he lunged for the poker by the fireplace, Harry tackled him to keep him from harming himself. Hermione screamed and quickly kicked the poker away from Kreacher as Harry wrestled around with him and ordered him to stay still. It was a heartbreaking sight to see Kreacher, face down on the floor with tears oozing down his cheeks.

"Harry...let him up" Hermione whispered as she looked down at Kreacher sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what it felt like for him, a house elf's job was to obey his master and Kreacher wasn't able to do that for his beloved Master Regulus. "So he can beat himself up with the poker? I don't think so!" Harry snorted as he turned his eyes back to Kreacher.

Kreacher began telling them his story. The story of how Regulus had come to Kreacher one day and told him that Voldemort required an elf and how he had volunteered Kreacher. Kreacher told them of how Voldemort had taken him to his island, the same island Harry had gone to with Dumbledore the previous year...before he had died. He then proceeded to tell them of how Regulus had asked for Kreacher to take him to the island. R.A.B. was Regulus, he had taken to Horcrux and put the fake locket in the basin.

After Harry had calmed down enough after Hermione's lecture on how house elves didn't think the same way as humans, and how they willingly served those who were kind to them, he asked Kreacher to sit up. Kreacher finally sat up, hiccuping as he rubbed his knuckles into his eyes and wiped away his tears. He was still very upset with himself for failing to obey Master Regulus' orders. "Kreacher I'm going to ask you to do something..." Harry said and looked in Hermione's direction for some help. She almost smiled, it was sweet that Harry was trying to be nice, but she wanted to laugh at the fact that he wasn't sure how to go about it with Kreacher.

Hermione just gave him an encouraging smile, willing him to go on. Harry's tone softened, but it was still firm. It wouldn't be mistaken for a request, it was an order. "Kreacher, I want you, please...to go and find Mundungus Fletcher...we need to find out where the locket...where Master Regulus' locket is. It's really important. We want to finish the work Master Regulus started. We...We want to...er...ensure that he didn't die in vain." Harry said.

Hermione knew that Kreacher would obey Harry willingly now that Harry had phrased his command in the correct way. Kreacher would want to help because then he would fulfill Regulus' last wishes. "Find Mundungus Fletcher?" Kreacher croaked as he blinked his bloodshot eyes.

Harry nodded "And bring him here to Grimmauld Place...Do you think you could do that for us?" Harry asked kindly. Hermione was proud of him and happy to see that he wasn't treating Kreacher as Sirius had. There was potential for things to change between them now! Kreacher nodded and slowly got to his feet.

Hermione almost didn't see Harry because she was watching Kreacher, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of gold. Harry had pulled the fake Horcrux out of Hagrid's purse. "Kreacher...I'd...er...like you to have this." Harry said as he pressed the locket into Kreacher's hand. "This belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you-" Harry was cut off by a howl of shock and misery from Kreacher. The elf had thrown himself onto the stone floor and burst into tears. He was overcome at being presented a Black family heirloom, that he simply couldn't contain himself.

Half an hour later when they finally calmed Kreacher down and promised him they would protect the locket, he Disapparated to find Mundungus Fletcher.

"Oh Harry! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione said as she hugged him tightly unable to help the tears that pricked her eyes. Harry awkwardly patted her back and turned slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Hermione...calm down...I didn't do anything! The locket was a fake..." Harry said when Hermione finally pulled away.

"It's just the fact that you gave it to him that matters! You knew he'd love to have it and you gave it to him!" Hermione said as she wiped her eyes.

"Blimey Hermione, you're almost as happy as Kreacher himself was!" Ron said as he grinned teasingly.

"Oh bugger off Ronald!" Hermione said, but she smiled to let him know she wasn't angry with him.

They went back upstairs and Harry and Ron began a game of Wizard's Chess and Hermione curled up on the sofa with a large book from her beaded bag and opened it but couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept straying, her eyes became unfocused as she thought of her Bulgarian fiancee. Oh how she missed Viktor...if only there was _some _way that she could talk to him...see him for just a moment. A second was all she'd need, all she wanted was a hug, a kiss, and if that was too much to ask for then just a glimpse of him. It hurt her to see how miserable Viktor was these days and the Daily Prophet didn't help matters at all. They posted pictures of Viktor what seemed like every other day. Although the pictures made her sad, she cut every picture, every clipping of Viktor that she saw in the Prophet, out and pasted them into her diary. She knew she had to do something, but what?

* * *

_**Hey Guys! :)**_

**_I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school, and my new classes this semester. I had writer's block for awhile, but I always make a come back with a chapter! I will never give up on this story, I will write the story until the very end. I will finish it, and won't leave it incomplete! :) Sometimes I may take awhile to post, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on it. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Write what you liked and what you didn't like as a review! I LOVE reviews, and they really motivate me. :) No flames please, and if you have any ideas tell me. I'll see if I can incorporate them! Love you guys! _**

******_-ViktorandHermioneLover :)_**


	35. Chapter 36

About a week later, Viktor had decided he needed to stop moping around and make himself useful and he knew just the way to do it. He came back from Quidditch practice, he was doing better. He had only let one Bludger catch him off guard during that morning's practice. Viktor sat down at the kitchen table and pulled a sheaf of parchment towards himself as he dipped his eagle feather quill into a pot of ink. Viktor began to write a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who he knew had in a way taken over the Order of the Phoenix after Dumbledore had died. Viktor asked if it would be possible for the two of them to meet somewhere in the next couple of days so they could talk.

After sending off the letter with his owl, Viktor knew he had to apologize to his mother. She hadn't called on him again since the day he had walked out on her, which worried him. He knew that it hadn't been fair of him to take out his grief and anger on her, but he never expected his Mama to ignore him for a mistake he made.

Viktor showered to rid himself of the dirt and blood that came from Quidditch practice, then left the cottage and took the stairs leading down the cliff wall and onto the beach below. He walked toward the water and Disapparated, arriving at the front gates of Krum Manor. Viktor took a deep breath and caressed the third bar from left and the gates swung open. He walked up the lane of the manor and into it as the manor door opened.

It was very quiet in the manor and Viktor could hear his footsteps echoing loudly around the hall. Anxiety filled Viktor, it was eerily quiet. He drew his wand clenching it tightly as he made his way up the staircase. "Mama? Papa?" Viktor asked quietly as he made his way cautiously to their bedroom. The sight before him shocked him. His mother was laying on the floor face down, and his father was lying next to her. Viktor ran toward them and quickly felt for their pulse his heat thudding slowly in his chest. He felt his throat constricting as he panicked and breathed out a bit when he felt their pulse. He didn't know who could have done this to them. The only people allowed entry into the manor were family members! The gates outside recognized their touch and the blood that ran through them.

Viktor glanced around and grabbed hold of his parents, and Disapparated. He arrived back at The Hollow and levitated their bodies into one of the guest rooms upstairs and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. With trembling fingers he found a Calming Draught and for good measure also grabbed the Blood-Replenishing Potion. He hurried back up to his parents and didn't know what to do. He wasn't a Healer. He wet a clean cloth and wiped the blood from his father's face and then carefully cleaned the cut on his mother's face. He pointed his wand at the cut and murmured something quietly under his breath as the skin knitted itself back together. Viktor paced around the room and was relieved beyond measure when he saw his Father stir.

Viktor hurried to his side and kneeled before him. "Papa who has done this to you? Vhat happened?" Viktor asked worriedly. His father was trembling a bit but turned down the Calming Draught Viktor tried to give him.

"I'm fine Viktor..." Mr. Krum said, and even as he said it Viktor noticed his voice shake. "It vas Gavril and Petar. They vere very angry. They found out about you and Hermione. They know that you lied, that is vas not just you using her. They know you loff her and that you haff proposed to her. They knew ve lied to them and the last thing I remember is hearing them Crucio your Mama." Mr. Krum said and then he looked down at his wife tenderly.

"I'm sure she vill be alright Papa, if it is only Cruciatus Curse, she must haff fainted. She vill vake up soon." Viktor said glad that at least his Father had come around. His Father's voice always calmed him down. Ever since Viktor was a little boy, he always knew that when things went wrong his Father would be able to fix them.

"Go and make strong tea Vika, add lemon and Firevhiskey to it then bring it up. It vill vake up your Mama, it is very strong. My Mama made for my Papa vhenever he needed pick me up." Mr. Krum said. Viktor nodded and hurried downstairs rage filling every inch of him. How could his uncles torture their own brother and sister-in-law? He also felt a dreading sense of guilt. It was his fault that this had happened to his parents. If only he had been more careful, all of this could have been avoided. Viktor finished brewing the tea and added the lemon and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey from the cupboard. He took it all up on a tray to his father.

"How are you Vika?" Mr. Krum asked trying to calm his son as he mixed a handsome amount of Firewhiskey into the tea.

"M-Me? Fine Papa, I'm ok." Viktor said as he watched Mr. Krum carefully lift his wife up and hold the tea up so she could smell it. She began to stir a bit and he gently lifted the cup to her lips and helped her get a bit of it down. A few minutes later she came around as well. Mr. Krum had always been a strong man, and refused to show any sign of vulnerability or weakness, even after being Crucioed for hours, but Mrs. Krum was shaking so much the bed was moving. She was pale and her lips chapped and bloody. She as well tried to refuse the Calming Draught, but both Viktor and her husband were having none of it. They convinced her to take a bit of it.

After the Calming Draught, Viktor convinced her to take a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Mr. Krum gave her enough for eight hours worth of sleep and then he and Viktor went downstairs. They were both quiet as they made themselves dinner, and finally Mr. Krum said quietly "Vika...we don't blame you."

Viktor's voice was bitter as he responded "Vhy Papa? It vas my fault. I should haff done something to prevent it. I should haff been there instead of here. I should haff been able to protect you."

"Vika you are grown man now. You cannot alvays be vith us. You haff your own life, you haff fiancée. Ve are adults ve can protect ourselves but ve vere caught off guard. As for keeping better secret, you did best you could. You did not tell anyvone about your engagement. It is not like you announced to Daily Prophet or Vratsa Vestnik that you vere going to marry Hermione Granger. Gavril and Petar are Death Eaters, they haff sources ve know not of. They vere bound to find out." Mr. Krum said as he squeezed his son's shoulder gently.

Viktor didn't say anything as they sat down to have dinner. They ate in silence and then Mr. Krum went upstairs with a plate of food for his wife, for when she woke up. Viktor had made his father swear that he and his mother would stay at The Hollow with him, until they knew the manor was safe to go back to. He couldn't risk having them get hurt again. Viktor cleaned the dishes and when he was halfway through finishing, he looked stunned. He had been manually cleaning the dinner dishes, like Hermione always used to. She always said that using too much magic would lead to her forgetting that she was a Muggle-born, and that was the last thing she wanted. Viktor smiled to himself as he remembered Hermione and he sat down in the living room as he thought back to their days at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor smiled remembering the countless number of hours he would sit in the library pretending to read and trying to build up the courage to talk to Hermione. He remembered how her lips would turn down into a frown and then become a scowl at the constant whispering and giggling of his fan girls.

Viktor was pulled out of his thoughts by his owl flying in through the open window. Viktor untied the small scroll of parchment from it's leg and unfurled it. It was a response from Kingsley. He had asked Viktor if the next day at noon would be ok for him to meet at The Burrow. Viktor sent off a quick response saying that would be just fine for him, and then got ready for bed. He felt more pleased than he had in weeks. He felt like he had some part in helping Hermione, if of course Kingsley would allow him to be a part of the action. Viktor got changed and slipped into the empty guest room to sleep. He had a day tomorrow that would no doubt be tiring.

Viktor showered and went downstairs and had breakfast with his parents, something he hadn't done in quite some time. Viktor asked if they needed anything from the manor that he could bring for them. "No Vika, I don't vant you going there" Mrs. Krum said worriedly.

"Mama I vill make sure they do not see me, ve vill make sure manor is safe for you to go back to, but for now if you need anything I vill bring for you." Viktor said as he looked from his father's face to his mother's.

"I vant you to bring my record player, and a few of my books vith some more clothes." Mr. Krum said decidedly.

After much hesitation Mrs. Krum said "I vish for a few of my books as vell, and some clothes. Nothing more Vika, come back quickly. Do not linger there it is not safe. Gavril and Petar may come there at anytime."

Mr. Krum shook his head and sighed as he said "I hope they haff not destroyed the manor. It is very important to me. It alvays made them very angry that my Papa left it to me and not them."

Viktor finished his breakfast and said goodbye to his parents before walking out of the cottage's Apparation boundary and he tapped the top of his head with the tip of his wand. Viktor felt the familiar sensation of an egg yolk trickling down his body, and when he was sure he couldn't be seen he Disapparated. He arrived at the gates of Krum Manor once more and stroked the bar. He entered through the gates. He wasn't afraid of Gavril and Petar putting a Caterwauling Charm on the manor, they wouldn't be able to even if they were smart enough to think of it. Only the owners of the manor, Mr. and Mrs. Krum, were able to put up wards on the manor.

Viktor slipped into the manor through an open back door and heard roaring laughter from in one of the living rooms. His blood boiled angrily when he entered the hallway and saw his uncles and their wives helping themselves to his father's liquor supply and destroying random pieces of furniture at will. Just as Viktor made his way upstairs he heard one of them make the piano explode. Their wives giggled uncontrollably.

Viktor forced himself up the stairs knowing that it would do no good to try and take all four of them on alone. _But if I catch vone of them alone, I vill not let them leave unpunished. _Viktor quickly tossed a few of his father's favorite books into a bag along with some of his mother's books, then he grabbed as much of their clothing as he could and tossed it in the bag that was charmed to be bigger than it looked. He then shrunk his father's record player and some of his favorite records before putting them carefully in his pocket then slipped carefully past the living room door and out the back of the manor. He hurried out of the gates and Disapparated.

Viktor handed his father the bag and the first thing Mr. Krum did was take out his record player and put on one of his favorite, traditional, Bulgarian records. He sat in one of the armchairs by the fire with his hands clasped together, a look of contentment on his face as Mrs. Krum busied herself with cleaning. Viktor told them he had to go to Quidditch practice, and left ten minutes later.

Practice went by painfully slowly, and as soon as the Coach blew his whistle. Viktor changed hurriedly and Disapparated. He arrived about a mile away from the Burrow and walked toward the house thinking of what Kingsley might say when he asked him if he could help them with the Order.

Viktor knocked on the back door that led into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley opened the door and gave him a small smile. "Hello Viktor, Kingsley is waiting for you in the living room." Mrs. Weasley stepped away from the door and allowed him to enter the house.

Viktor tried to smile back but he didn't like being at The Burrow for two reasons. One, it reminded him so much of Hermione, and two it reminded him of Ron. Viktor walked into the living room and Kingsley stood up. He had been sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire talking quietly to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley stood as well and said "Hello Viktor" and offered his hand.

Viktor shook Mr. Weasley's hand and nodded and turned to look at Kingsley. "Would you rather I left you two alone?" Mr. Weasley asked the pair of them.

Kingsley looked at Viktor questioningly and Viktor shook his head. "This is your home, I haff no right to ask you to leave. I do not mind if you hear vhat I haff come here to ask." Viktor said and Mr. Weasley nodded and assumed his seat once more.

"I vill get to point, I know you are both busy." Viktor began and hesitated again. "I vant to become active member in Order of Phoenix. I know I vas a small part of it before, but I vant to do more. I vant to be part of missions, I vant to fight vith you all. I vill do vhatever it takes to prove you can trust me." Viktor said determinedly.

Kingsley looked at Mr. Weasley and then they both looked at Viktor. "Viktor we trust you without a doubt. We know how much you love Hermione." Mr. Weasley said.

"You've proved to be an honorable young man and if you really want to become more active in the Order we'd be happy to have you. We can always use more members to help us in this fight." Kingsley said.

"This is all?" Viktor asked looking surprised.

Kingsley chuckled deeply and replied "Did you think we were going to make you go through tests to prove yourself?" Viktor smiled sheepishly in response and Mr. Weasley laughed as well.

"Viktor will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she entered the living room.

"I thank you very much for offer but my Mama and Papa are vaiting for me." Viktor said politely as he stood up.

Kingsley and Mr. Weasley accompanied Viktor out and to the Apparation boundary line. "Viktor the Order will be meeting the day after tomorrow at my flat in London." Kingsley said as he handed Viktor a small slip of parchment with an address written on it. Once Viktor read the address, Kingsley took it back and burned it.

"You live in heart of London?" Viktor asked slightly confused. Not many wizards liked living among so many Muggles. They were more comfortable living closer to wizards because there was less of a chance of being discovered.

"Kingsley protects the Muggle Prime Minister part time therefore he needs to be close to him at all times." Mr. Weasley explained as they reached the boundary point.

Viktor bid the two older men goodnight before stepping over the boundary line and turning on the spot. He arrived back at The Hollow and began walking up the walkway toward the cottage when he heard a crackling in the trees directly behind him. Viktor whipped around wand in his hand as he came face to face with the intruder.


	36. Chapter 37

Viktor's eyes bulged in their sockets as he stared into familiar chocolate brown eyes. "L-Loff..." Viktor stuttered as shock filled him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and really believed he was hallucinating.

Hermione offered a small smile and whispered quietly "Aren't you happy to see me?" Her voice was all Viktor needed to hear to unfreeze him from where he was standing. He took the two short steps in between them, closing in the space that was separating them, and pulled her into a huge hug. He buried his face into her neck breathing in her scent deeply as he tightened his grip on her as if he was scared she would disappear in a puff of smoke. Viktor's whole body tingled pleasantly as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his warm and muscular chest.

Hermione could feel Viktor's body trembling underneath her fingers as he clutched onto her desperately. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of finally being in his arms after so long. Viktor pulled away slightly only to place a fervent kiss on her lips. Hermione returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Both were startled and pulled back to reality as the cottage door opened as the light from within flooded out into the front lawn, illuminating the two of them.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Mrs. Krum said unable to disguise the shock in her voice. Viktor grinned unable to help himself as he took Hermione's small hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Krum and made her way toward the cottage with Viktor and hugged her mother-in-law. "I'll explain everything" Hermione promised as she saw the confusion in the older woman's eyes.

"Mama neka da ya pusne vŭtre , predi da ya razpitva." Viktor reminded his mother amused. Mrs. Krum blushed slightly and stood aside to let Hermione into the cottage. She was a bit embarrassed that her son had to remind her of her manners. (Translation: Mom let her go inside before you interrogate her.)

Hermione looked around the cottage and couldn't help the happiness that flooded through her. She hated the lonely and dusty Grimmauld Place. Everything was dark and the only company she had besides Ron and Harry were the elf heads tacked up on the walls, not to mention Mrs. Black's constantly shrieking portrait. It was cold and dark at Grimmauld Place but the cottage was its polar opposite. The lights were on all throughout the cottage and the fireplace was crackling merrily in the sitting room. Hermione could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen as the scent of some kind of stew wafted toward her.

Mr. Krum initially had the same reaction as his wife when he saw Hermione but told Hermione that they could talk about everything during dinner. He told her that for now she should spend her time with Viktor and then retreated to the kitchen to give them some privacy. Hermione went up to their bedroom and sat on the bed she shared with Viktor. It was comforting to be back home.

Viktor couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. He felt as if he had been starved of her company. Hermione took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently and they stared at each other for a few minutes before she decided it was time to explain. "I couldn't stand being away from you for so long Viktor...I read through every article they wrote about you in the Daily Prophet. I thought about you every day and Harry saw it. It's the way I see him thinking about Ginny. Harry told me it would be ok for me to come. He knows the Fidelius Charm has been placed on the cottage. He said he would talk to Ron and make an excuse for one night-" Hermione hadn't even finished before she saw Viktor's face fall. _One night _he thought.

"Viktor..." Hermione began as she bit her lip suddenly feeling very responsible for the look on his face. Viktor saw how upset and conflicted she looked and shook his head.

"It is nothing loff..." Viktor said and at that moment Mrs. Krum called them down to dinner. "Come, I don't vant our dinner to get cold and I am betting that you haff not had warm, home-cooked meal since you left." Viktor stood abruptly and turned away from Hermione pulling her downstairs to avoid talking about her departure further. He also wanted to hide the look on his face that would give him away in seconds.

As Mrs. Krum ladled stew into bowls and passed them around Hermione explained that she would only be staying for one night and that it was important that _nobody_, not even McGonagall or Kingsley, knew about her visit. Hermione noticed Viktor flinch when she emphasized that she would not be staying for longer than a night. Viktor didn't speak again or even look up from his stew throughout dinner. If his parents noticed the tension they didn't let on they did. They instead caught Hermione up on what was going on at the Ministry, or rather what the Daily Prophet said was going on. They also told her about Gavril and Petar attacking them.

As Mrs. Krum brought out dessert Hermione's patience was wearing thin. Viktor wouldn't look at her at all and it was making her angry. She had come all the way back to London to see him and to spend time with him but he was being stubborn over something that couldn't be helped. Hermione thought he was acting rather like a child and hoped he would come to his senses by the time they finished dessert.

Viktor noticed the fiery look in Hermione's eyes that instantly alerted him to the fact that she was angry but instead of sobering up Viktor it angered him further. She was being selfish and wasn't even attempting to see things through Viktor's eyes. She wasn't being understanding of _why _he was upset that she wasn't staying. For once she was being completely illogical. He hadn't the slightest clue why _she _was angry when he was the one with the right to be angry. He clenched his fork tightly in his hands and his knuckles turned white as he stabbed at his chocolate cake.

After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Krum went up to bed to give them time to talk things out. Viktor folded his arms across his chest as he glared at the fireplace. Hermione snapped "You hate Ron for acting like a prat but you're acting exactly like him right now!"

Viktor wheeled around and yelled "I am acting like him? You are smart Hermione so don't act like fool! You should know vhy I am upset!" His eyes darkened furiously.

Hermione yelled back angrily "Of course I know why you're upset but that doesn't mean you should act like a child! You should just be happy with the time we have together now instead of sulking around! I came here to be with you Viktor!" She yelled practically on the verge of tears. She didn't know why he was acting like this.

"You vant me to be happy vith vone night vhen I know you vill be gone before sun is up?" Viktor said sarcastically trying to control his trembling voice.

"YES!" Hermione yelled. "It's all we have why can't you be happy with that?" She said advancing on him.

"VHY?" Viktor yelled. "Because I vould rather you hadn't come if you vere just going to tease me vith your presence! You are just going to go off and disappear again!" He snapped his anger taking over.

Hermione looked like she'd been kicked in the gut with his declaration and this time the tears did fill her eyes. "Fine." She said as the tears poured down her face and she walked out the door. Viktor heard a small sob escape her lips as she walked through the garden.

His expression softened and he felt horrible for making her cry. He hated himself for what he had said to her in his moment of anger and immediately regretted it. "Hermione vait!" He called out as he ran out the door. He cursed himself a thousand times over as he searched through the yard for her. His heart sunk deep into the pit of his stomach when he realized that she was gone. She had already Disapparated.

Viktor felt a lump rise in his own throat as he punched a nearby tree and felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe how he had ruined what was supposed to be a special night. He sunk to his knees and buried his face in his now bloody hands. He berated himself angrily. He had been the one that had been selfish not her. He knew that she would never abandon Harry and Ron when they needed her because that was just the kind of friend she was. She had come to see him because she loved him and missed him. He had been horrible to her just because he didn't want her to go, so instead he practically sent her away. He couldn't be happy with what he was given and that's why the short time they had together was ruined.

Hermione Disapparated right onto the step of Grimmauld Place with tears streaking her face. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle her sobs as she entered the house. She heard footsteps and prayed that it wasn't Ron that was coming her way. It wasn't Ron but Harry. Harry looked surprised to see her back earlier than she was due and very worried at the state she was in.

"Mione?" He asked worriedly as he made his way over to her. She blinked furiously as her tears blurred her vision. Harry wasn't good with crying girls and Hermione knew it therefore it made what he did next quite unexpected. He put his arm around her shoulder tentatively and pulled her in for a hug. Hermione cried into Harry's sweater as he awkwardly stroked her hair. "Mione what happened?" he asked anxiously.

Over the course of the next few minutes it became clear to Harry that Hermione wasn't quite ready to tell him what had happened. He began to carefully lead her up to the drawing room where Ron's loud snores filled the room. Harry helped her down onto the sofa she had previously occupied and covered her with a blanket. His emerald green eyes were filled with worry as he wondered what could have possibly happened between her and Viktor to make her so hysterical. He sat down on his bed of pillows next to her and held her hand until she cried herself to sleep. Ron began to turn in his sleep and Harry quickly pulled his hand away. The last thing he needed was for Ron to think that he too had feelings for Hermione. Relief filled Harry when Ron began to snore again and he laid back down on his makeshift bed. He was still very worried about Hermione but fell asleep a few minutes later nonetheless.


	37. Chapter 38

The next morning when Harry woke up he saw that Hermione was already gone. He shook Ron awake and the two of them trumped down the stairs to the basement to see where Hermione had gotten to. She was sitting at the wooden table, deeply immersed in a book on Advanced Charms.

Ron noticed Hermione's puffy red eyes and glanced at Harry curiously. "What's wrong with her?" He asked quietly. Harry and Ron sat down at the table a few seats away from Hermione and pretended to look through that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

"I think she just misses Viktor..." Harry said feeling guilty about lying to Ron. Harry still hadn't told Ron that Hermione had gone to see Viktor, he had told him that she went to a nearby Muggle market to get a few necessities for them.

"Why would she miss that smarmy bastard?" Ron said as a deep scowl formed on his face. Harry knew the obvious answers were because he was her fiancee and because she loved him, but he didn't dare tell Ron that. Harry simply shrugged and skimmed through the Prophet before getting up and putting on a pot of tea.

Ron went up to the drawing room to bring down the Wizard's Chess set, so that he and Harry had something to pass the time with, so Hermione got up to help Harry. Hermione pulled the loaf of bread out of the brown bag from the Muggle market and sliced the loaf as Harry pulled out the jam and butter from the bag.

After more than a few glances at Hermione, Harry finally said "So are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

Hermione truly didn't know if she could tell Harry without bursting into tears. "He told me that...if I was only coming to stay for one night he would've rather I hadn't come at all..." Hermione said as she fought to keep control of her voice.

Harry didn't get a chance to say anything because at that moment Ron re-entered the room. He set the chess set down on the table and began setting up the pieces. Hermione took advantage of his reappearance and turned her back on Harry and went back to reading her book. _Get a hold of yourself Hermione. Harry and Ron need you and you are useless to them if you turn into a blithering, blubbering idiot. _

Harry and Ron passed their time with numerous games of Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap. Hermione even joined in after a few hours of reading and she taught Ron how to play the Muggle card game, Goldfish.

XxX

When 8:00 came around, Viktor forced himself to get a grip. _Hermione von't know how sorry you are even if you sit around moping all day. Da, you made mistake but instead of sitting here you need to be useful to make up for it._ Viktor got out of bed and washed his face before pulling on a sweater and grabbing his wand.

Viktor walked down the stairs and called out to his parents "Mama, Papa I am leaving. I vill be back later tonight!" He then quickly exited the house and made his way out of the cottage gate before Disapparating. Viktor arrived in the alleyway of a Muggle street in the heart of London. There were couples entering a nearby restaurant and tourists bustling about trying to find their way back to their hotels.

Viktor discreetly walked out of the alley and joined the throng of people. He walked a few blocks down the street and cut through a beautiful little park and about 15 minutes later he arrived at a quite a fancy apartment building. Viktor assumed that the Muggle Prime Minister was the reason Kingsley was given such perks. Viktor walked into the apartment a bit irritated with the revolving door. Kingsley had told him that his flat was up on the seventh floor.

Viktor simply nodded to the attractive blond receptionist that smiled flirtatiously at him. He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the 7th floor. He then exited the elevator and saw Kingsley's door directly to his right. Room 357. Viktor knocked on the door and after a few seconds had passed, Remus Lupin opened the door.

"Viktor...it's nice to see you again" Remus smiled looking tired. Viktor was confused with the man and his always tired and shabby state until Hermione had explained to him that Remus was a werewolf.

"You as vell" Viktor said as he shook Remus' hand and then entered Kingsley's apartment. The apartment was very nice, apparently the Muggle Prime Minister had pulled out all the stops to make his favorite bodyguard's home as comfortable as possible. There were wooden floors, marble counters, and floor to ceiling windows covered with thick silk drapes. Remus led Viktor into the living room where Tonks, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley were seated.

"Are we ready to start the meeting?" Arthur asked and the group all seemed to nod. Remus and Viktor sat down on the sofas with everyone else.

"Alright well Viktor how well do you duel because there may be a lot of it going on tonight." Arthur asked as he looked at Viktor. "I vould say I duel vell. I did go to Durmstrang and ve learned how to duel since our first year."

"Right, Durmstrang specializes in the Dark Arts and dueling I forgot about that." Arthur said as he smiled and began addressing the group as a whole. "Today we'll be going out into groups of three. We'll be going underground like before."

Viktor looked confused and Tonks noticed and leaned in and said quietly "We've been recruiting and trying to start a resistance against the Death Eaters and Vol-"

Remus roared "DON'T SAY THE NAME! It's Taboo!"

Tonks said "Oh right, His name is Taboo so whenever someone says it, the caster-in this case the Death Eaters-are alerted. They can find you in a matter of seconds. It's a great way to find Order members because they are the only people who aren't scared to use his name."

Viktor nodded and said "Ve learned about it in our second year. Who are ve recruiting?"

"Anyone really. People that have gone into hiding for example. We are trying to convince them to come up and join us in fighting against Them. I've been doing as much as I can with the werewolves but they all seem to be loyal to Him. Hagrid and Madam Maxime have been doing their best to convince a large tribe of giants up North to join us as well." Remus responded.

"From what I've heard that's not going as well as it could be either but we're also doing something else for recruitment." Tonks said as she grinned at Kingsley.

"Fred, Lee Jordan, Remus, and I have started a radio program called Potterwatch. We supply the wizarding community with information involving recent events that haven't been reported by the Daily Prophet. The Death Eaters are trying to keep a lot hidden from the community and use lie after lie to keep wizards ignorant. The Ministry of Magic can't be trusted anymore since it has fallen under His control. We talk about safety measures and try to boost everyone's morale." Kingsley said.

"And how do you keep this hidden?" Viktor asked perplexed.

"We move from location to location and you need a different password to tune into the broadcasts. The passwords are usually something related to the Order. A piece of information that only the Light side would be able to guess." Kingsley replied.

"But if you move from place to place then vhy are ve here? Vouldn't it be easy for Them to find you in your flat? Vhy do you stay here?" Viktor asked and Kingsley smiled.

"This is the first time in weeks that I have been here. Housekeeping keeps the flat looking so nice but I know it isn't safe to stay here so I left as soon as the War broke out. We have word that the Death Eaters are a little preoccupied at the moment so they won't exactly be knocking on my door as long as we're careful."

"We should also try to finish quickly because even if they're preoccupied now I still don't want to take any chances." Arthur said to Kingsley who nodded.

"We all have different tasks for example I'll be leaving soon and starting up tonight's broadcast. Remus is going to go back underground for recruitment reasons. Arthur will be going back to the Ministry. They don't have any suspicions against him because they think Ron is at home with Spattergroit-" Kingsley said before he was cut off.

"Hopefully it stays that way too or I'll have to go into hiding as well and then we won't have any way of knowing what's _really _going on inside of the Ministry." Arthur said.

Kingsley continued as he grinned "Tonks is only here because she likes to be kept updated and she is stubborn."

"I tried to convince her to stay home but she doesn't listen to me" Remus said as he gently placed his hand on her stomach. Viktor had known since Bill and Fleur's wedding that Tonks was pregnant.

"Vhere does that leave me?" He asked Arthur feeling quite disappointed. He wanted to fight, he wanted to avenge the deaths of the many innocent people that had been murdered at the hands of the Death Eaters.

"Well we need every member we can get. Try to recruit people to our side but only if you know we can trust them. We can't have another traitor among our ranks." Arthur replied as he thought of Peter Pettigrew and Mundungus.

"Don't worry Viktor, you'll get your chance to fight. We all will and I suspect it'll be sometime in the very near future. In the meantime however you are still helping the cause by volunteering yourself and your time." Remus said. Viktor nodded and they wrapped up the meeting. Kingsley explained that they didn't meet up all that often because it was too dangerous but he gave Viktor the next night's password for Potterwatch and told him to tune in. He told him that he would announce the next time they would meet up. He also gave Viktor his code name before they all got up and went their separate ways.

XxX

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had long since gone up to the drawing room and were talking and laughing about when the imposter Mad-Eye had turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret. They all felt a strong sense of nostalgia for the old days when they were still at Hogwarts. "The only thing we had to worry about back then was our Potions essay..." Ron said as he shook his head. They all fell into silence for a few seconds and then heard a _CRASH!_ and then a _BANG! _from downstairs in the basement.

They all whipped out their wands and ran down the stairs and into the basement. Harry's heart was slamming in his chest at the prospect of Death Eaters somehow finding their way inside and was relieved when he saw that it was Kreacher, Dobby, and Mundungus. The sight before them was quite amusing. Kreacher and Dobby were trying to wrestle Mundungus to the floor. "Harry Potter! So good to see you again!" Dobby cried happily. After a lot of struggling Mundungus shook them off.

Hermione, always observant, was the first to notice Mundungus groping around in his coat for his wand. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled and Mundungus' wand flew right into her hand. Ron looked impressed and gave her a proud grin as Harry turned back to glare at Mundungus. He had never forgiven the man for stealing from the house after Sirius died.

"What's your plan! Settin' a pair of bleedin' house elves on me!" Mundungus yelled although he looked nervous and tried keeping his distance from Harry.

Dobby leapt up onto the table and Kreacher followed him not wanting to be outdone in front of his Master. "Dobby was only trying to help but Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley which Dobby thought was curious! And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name! And then Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the thief Mundung-"

Mundungus looked affronted and said "A thief? You foul little..." He faltered at the sight of Harry and Hermione's warning looks and finished meekly "git..." He fell into an armchair in the corner of the room and mumbled defensively "I'm a buyer and seller of...different objects..."

Ron walked over and said "You're a thief Dung and everyone knows it." Dobby looked elated to see Harry Potter's best friend and beamed.

"Master Weasley! So good to see you again!" Ron smiled at Dobby and offered his finger for Dobby to shake with his small hands. Hermione smiled at their interaction approvingly and Ron was ecstatic to have her approval again after so long.

Mundungus and Harry were oblivious to the moment between Ron and Hermione. Harry kept glaring accusingly at Mundungus. "Listen I panicked that night alright? Can I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom?" Ron's eyes darkened at his comment as he came forward to stand by Harry.

Hermione also came forward for fear that she would need to keep the boy's from acting rashly. "Tell the truth-" She began and Harry took over for her.

"When you turned this place over" Harry said and when Mundungus opened his mouth looking offended Harry raced on "...don't deny it! You found a locket, am I right?"

Mundungus looked surprised. He assumed that Harry had set Kreacher on his tail to confront him about Mad-Eye's death. He never expected it to be about some stupid locket...unless..."Why was it valuable?" Mundungus asked curiously.

"He's still got it!" Hermione cried happily.

"Or he's worried he didn't get enough money for it..." Ron said as he tried to gauge Mundungus' reaction.

Mundungus' face fell and he replied "Bleedin' give it away didn't I! There I was floggin' me wares in Diagon Alley when some Ministry aid comes up and asks to see me license! Says she has a mind to lock me up! Would've done too if she hadn't taken a fancy to that locket!"

Harry's heart raced. He had a pretty good guess of who the Ministry aid was and asked "Who was she? The witch, do you know?"

Mundungus said "Oh I..." and thought back hard until he caught sight of that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. "Well she's there!" He cried as he got up and picked up the Prophet. "Look! The bleedin' bow and all!" He tossed the Prophet back down and they saw none other than Dolores Umbridge, giving them her trademark simpering smile.


	38. Chapter 39

"I knew it. I just knew it." Harry said as he paced around in front of the fireplace. They had sent Mundungus off after he told them what they needed to know. Hermione made sure he wouldn't squeal their whereabouts by casting a memory charm on him. They all knew 'Dung couldn't be trusted.

Ron snorted as he sat down at the table. "As if Umbridge needed a necklace to make her evil, she was bad enough on her own."

"Well, now that we know where the necklace is we need to start making preparations to steal it from Umbridge." Hermione said.

"Harry Potter...Dobby wonders if there is anything he can do to help?" Dobby asked as he turned his large, orb-like eyes on Harry.

Harry looked up, replying "No Dobby, we'll be alright. You've done brilliantly already, bringing 'Dung to us and all."

Hermione interjected "Kreacher did well too, don't you think Harry? He was a big part in catching Mundungus too."

Harry caught the sharp look Hermione gave him and nodded. "Yeah...sure, good job Kreacher. You both did brilliantly..." He then ruffled his hair awkwardly and sat down. He wasn't quite sure how to handle Kreacher yet.

Kreacher announced that he'd go make them all some supper, leaving Ron and Harry in shock. Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I didn't know he could cook! He can barely clean!" Ron said in astonishment.

"He's a house elf Ronald, of course he knows how to cook." Hermione said in annoyance. Ron was quickly silenced. The last thing he wanted was to get Hermione mad at him again.

"How should we start planning?" Harry asked as Ron looked expectantly at Hermione. Hermione flicked her wand and the bottom drawer of the large cabinet, in the corner of the basement, opened. A large sheaf of parchment floated onto the table with a pot of ink.

Hermione produced a quill from her bag and said "We should start with any basic information we have about the Ministry. What floor the bathrooms are on, which floor each Department is on, anything really."

Harry added on "We need to map out the inside of the Ministry as well but I've never seen the Ministry in its entirety."

"I have though! Dad has worked at the Ministry ever since I can remember and he used to take me to work with him sometimes. I may not know _everything_ about it but it's a start." Ron said.

"I think we'll need to go on scouting trips as well. We can't just rely on childhood memories. The layout of the Ministry may have changed since you were last there Ron. We can't take any chances." Hermione said.

"I think that's a good idea Hermione." Harry said.

"When has she ever had a shortage of those?" Ron asked as he grinned. Hermione merely smiled and Harry chuckled.

Their planning was cut short with the arrival of three, steaming hot bowls of onion soup. They all sat around the table and ate and when Hermione looked up she saw Harry looking at her. Ron was eating the onion soup with so much excitement that he would occasionally slop some down his front.

Harry looked directly at Hermione's chest. At first, Hermione was confused and a little bit uncomfortable but soon she realized what Harry was getting at. She almost laughed at her initial reaction of thinking that her best friend was a pervert. Hermione had taken to wearing her engagement ring on a chain, around her neck. She didn't want to deal with the outburst that Ron would no doubt make when he found out, so she kept it hidden. Harry had been telling her ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding that she had to tell him the truth but she kept putting it off. Hermione stifled a sigh. She knew she had to tell Ron.

As Ron get up to get seconds, Harry murmured to Hermione "You have to tell him 'Mione. It's not fair to him if you don't."

Hermione whispered back "I know, I just don't know when the right time to tell him is."

"I don't think there is ever going to be a right time. Ron loves you but you still have to tell him, right time or not." Harry whispered back.

"I can't tell him now though. We are planning a break-in to the Ministry. You know as well as I do that if I tell Ron, he will just make things difficult. We need this plan to go off without a hitch and in order for that to happen, Ron and I have to be on speaking terms." Hermione replied.

Harry knew that what Hermione was saying was logical but a part of him thought she was just making excuses to keep putting off the inevitable. Harry gave in and whispered back a quick "Fine" to Hermione as Ron came back.

XXX

As Viktor sat in the living room of the cottage, he thought about the meeting. His parents were upstairs, packing their things. Even amid Viktor's protests, they had decided to leave the cottage and stay with Viktor's maternal uncle for awhile. Viktor's mother's family weren't like his father's. They weren't nearly as crazed about blood status nor were they as dysfunctional. Even though they had made up their minds, Viktor made sure his parents knew he wasn't happy with their decision to leave.

Viktor had decided that he would start recruiting right away. He thought the best thing to do was talk to his friends on the Quidditch team. Viktor didn't know why it had taken so long for him to think of such an idea. He had known those men for many, many years. He knew which could be trusted and which couldn't be. He knew their personalities inside and out.

Viktor tried to put the recruitment plan out of his mind during dinner, since it would be the last dinner he'd share with his parents for awhile. His mother's side of the family lived in Varna, Bulgaria. Mrs. Krum took extra pains with dinner that night. She had been baking all day and freezing food and storing it away for Viktor so that he'd have something to eat when she was gone.

"Vika, vill you be okay vhen ve're gone?" Mr. Krum asked as he looked at his son critically.

"I vill be fine Papa, I just don't vant you to think that your stay here vas burden to me." Viktor replied as he squeezed his Dad's arm gently.

"I know Vika, I know." Mr. Krum said as he embraced his son. "If you feel lonely here, come to Varna."

"Yes Vika, your Chicho Branimir vould love for you to visit. It vill not be problem at all." Mrs. Krum said sincerely.

"I know Mama, I vill come visit but I haff vork to do here. I haff to help the Order, I can't just go to Bulgaria. My life is here now. My home is here. Hermione is here." Viktor said. His heart clenched at the thought of his fiancee.

Throughout the rest of dinner, Viktor listened to his father's childhood stories. Mr. Krum talked about how he would get into lots of trouble when he was younger. He would sneak out of the manor and down to the Muggle villages and pretend he was what they called a "magician."

"Your Papa impressed many Muggle girls in the village" Mrs. Krum said as she smiled teasingly at her husband.

"Vhat can I say? They vere suckers for magic. Vhen my Papa found out vhat I had been doing, he vas very angry. I remember he yelled at me for three hours vhen he found out. I had never seen him so angry." Mr. Krum said.

Mrs. Krum brought out the dessert as Viktor laughed at his father's foolishness.

"I understand now vhat my Papa vas feeling. He only vanted to protect me from getting into trouble. You vill understand von day vhen you have a momchentse of your own." Mr. Krum said as he smiled at Viktor.

"Papa not this again. It is too early for that. Hermione and I are not even married yet and you are thinking of these things!" Viktor said as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Da, you say this now but just you vait." Mr. Krum said as his eyes twinkled. "Von of greatest joys in life is vhen you haff baby. It is hard vork but the experience is vorth it."

After dessert, Viktor walked with his parents to the door of the cottage. They pulled on their coats in the hallway and left the cottage. Viktor closed the door behind himself and walked down to the beach with his parents. Even down by the water, they could see the cottage lights twinkling against the dark night sky.

Mr. Krum hugged his son firmly and said to him "Be safe Vika. Hermione vill be home soon. If you ever need us, you know vhere to find us. Ve vill alvays be here for you."

Mrs. Krum hugged Viktor tightly and kissed both of his cheeks just about a dozen times. "Eat regularly Vika. I put avay enough food to last for a month. Sleep on time. Be careful at practices. Be safe!" Mrs. Krum said before finally permitting her husband to pry her off of Viktor.

"I vill. Don't vorry Mama, Papa. I vill be okay. I vill take care of myself. You take care of yourselves as vell. As soon as I get back to cottage I vill send your things to Chicho Branimir's home." He then hugged his father one last time and kissed his mother's forehead. Viktor stepped back and watched his parents Disapparate.

XXX

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione suspiciously as he sat down.

"Nothing!" Harry and Hermione said in unison as they both looked up at Ron.

"You two have been whispering all throughout dinner. Do you think I'm thick?" Ron asked in annoyance.

"It's nothing Ron, we were just trying to figure out what floor the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was on." Hermione lied.

"You could've just asked me. It's on the fifth floor." Ron said still a little irked because he had the strange feeling that they were lying to him.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she jotted a note of it down on the parchment to make the lie believable.

Harry gave Hermione a look as he finished up his soup.

"Shall we continue the rest of the planning upstairs? It's a bit chilly down here, even with the fire." Hermione said as she looked around the basement and rubbed her arms.

"Yeah we're done anyway." Ron said as he looked at their empty bowls. He extinguished the fire and the three of them headed upstairs to the drawing room, where they had taken to sleeping lately.

Hermione locked and barricaded the door. She then started a fire in the grate and spread out the parchment on the coffee table. Harry and Ron brought over some cushions from the sofa as they all laid around and discussed the break-in some more. As Hermione leaned in to write something on the corner of the parchment, Ron could've sworn he saw something glitter in the firelight.

Harry noticed the look of confusion on Ron's face and quickly tried to distract him by asking him something about the Department of Transportation. He succeeded in distracting Ron temporarily but he made a mental note to warn Hermione before they went to bed.

At around midnight, they decided that it was time for bed. As Ron lay on the makeshift bed he had made for himself, with spare blankets and cushions, he wondered if his eyes had been playing tricks on him when he saw the glimmer of light from around Hermione's neck. _What was it?_ He wondered as he fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 40

Ron woke up a few hours later to use the loo. The urge to find out what was tied around Hermione's neck was still nagging at him but he didn't know why. He quietly padded out of the bathroom and made his way back toward Harry and Hermione. He kneeled in front of Hermione and, with a steady hand, reached for the gold chain around her neck.

When Hermione woke up, Ron was gone. The furniture, that they had used to barricade the door with, had been put back where it belonged. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before gently shaking Harry awake. "Wusamatter?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Ron is already awake. We should go down and continue with the planning. No use wasting the day." Hermione walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and tamed her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, Harry was finally up. They went down to the basement and saw Ron sitting at the table, clutching a mug of tea in between his hands so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Both Harry and Hermione could feel the anger radiating off of Ron's body. "Ron…?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Is everything alright?"

Ron looked up with bloodshot eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "No Hermione, everything is _not _alright." He said in a frightening tone of voice that made Hermione cringe. She couldn't imagine what had happened since last night.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Ron said his voice wavering dangerously.

"T-Tell you what?" Hermione stammered.

Harry looked at Ron worriedly. He instantly knew what Ron was getting at. The ring.

"Don't play games with me Hermione!" Ron bellowed, his voice echoing through the basement. "I know! I know about the bloody ring!"

Hermione was shocked. "I saw the damn thing glint in the firelight last night! I didn't know why but I couldn't let it go! I had to find out what it was but l wish I could forget!" Ron yelled as he hurled his mug against the wooden cupboards. It shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Harry knew he had to intervene before things got even more out of hand. Ron looked like he was going to go crazy.

Harry put his hand on Ron's trembling shoulder and said "Relax mate. We can all talk about this without the yelling."

"Really? We can talk about it now?" Ron said as he turned to look at Harry, a betrayed look on his face. "How long have you known for Harry? Huh? How long have you been lying to me about this?"

Harry looked down as Ron glared at Hermione. "Were you going to tell me through a wedding invitation? I suppose you just wanted to keep me in the dark, like always."

"Of course not Ron! I-I wanted to tell you but I knew you'd react this way!" Hermione said as tears started to brim her eyes. She could see the pain Ron was trying so desperately to hide surface.

"Of course I'm reacting this way!" Ron yelled. "I love you!" Hermione closed her eyes as Ron's voice cracked. She hated hurting him.

"C'mon mate, let's just go upstairs so you can cool off." Harry said to Ron. He could smell the Firewhiskey on Ron's breath and knew that it was just a matter of time before he started saying things he'd later regret.

"I don't need to cool off!" Ron said angrily. "If she wants to marry that ruddy pumpkin head, she can go right ahead!" Ron stumbled forward, knocking over a stool. Harry could see the tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks already. He grabbed Ron more forcefully and led him toward the staircase. Hermione could hear Ron cursing Victor's existence as Harry led him up the stairs. His voice became muffled only when Harry shut the drawing room door.

Harry came back down at half past twelve. He saw Kreacher cleaning up the remnants of the broken mug and Hermione sitting with her face buried in her hands. Harry sat down across from her and a few moments passed before he said "I gave him a Calming Draught and a Sleeping Potion. He should be out for a few hours and by that time he'll hopefully be sober enough to be reasonable."

Hermione looked up at Harry with tear-stained eyes. "Mione…I know you feel guilty but there's nothing you can do. Ron has to get past this himself." He told her.

"But you were right! I should have told him sooner. He should have found out from me, not like this!" She cried.

"Yes, you should've told him earlier but do you really think he would have taken it much differently? Either way this was going to be his reaction. He loves you but that doesn't mean you need to feel guilty for loving Viktor." Harry squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry!" Hermione sobbed. "Now all of this has gotten in the way of finding the Horcrux!" She once again buried her face into her hands.

"Don't worry about that right now. One day doesn't make much of a difference. Umbridge and the locket aren't going anywhere." Contrary to what he said, Harry knew that one day could make all the difference in the world. "I think we all just need to take a day to relax. Ron needs time to process everything and neither of us are in any fit state to plan either." Harry led Hermione to Sirius' old bedroom and let her crawl under the covers before leaving her to her thoughts.

**Hey Guys!**

**If you are still reading the story, after all of this time, THANK YOU! I know I always apologize for taking ages to put up a chapter but I truly am sorry. Things just get in the way and fanfiction tends to get pushed to the back of my mind. Like I've said before though, I haven't forgotten about the story and I won't forget about it. I am going to try my best to put up chapters more often so until then Review, Review, Review!**

**-ViktorandHermioneLover xo **

**P.S. As usual, if you have any questions or criticisms feel free to post them in the form of a review but no flames!**


	40. Chapter 41

**Hey Guys!**

**The numbering on my chapters is slightly off. I deleted an author's note from earlier on in the story and unfortunately that put my chapters off by one because they counted that author's note as a chapter. For example it says things like (39. Chapter 40). It's kind of confusing and I apologize for it but the chapters are all in order it's just the numbering that's slightly off. Make sure you've read the chapter before this one because I uploaded that recently. In that chapter, Ron finds out about Hermione's engagement ring and this chapter is continuing on from that. Hopefully that doesn't confuse you guys too much. **

**-ViktorandHermioneLover xo**

* * *

Viktor woke earlier than usual the next morning. He wanted to get a jog in before he had to leave the cottage for Quidditch practice. He splashed a bit of water on his face and brushed his teeth before pulling a jumper on and heading out the door.

He came back an hour later, stripped off his clothes, threw them into the laundry hamper, and took a quick shower. After forcing down a bit of breakfast, he Disapparated. He appeared in a little pub in Diagon Alley and, from there, traveled by Floo powder straight into a small, cube-like office. There was a man, sitting behind a desk, in the office. He was reading that morning's edition of the Vratsa Vestnik. "Dobro utro Vika." Tren'or Velichkov greeted him.

"Dobro utro Tren'or." Viktor replied before leaving the office to change into his Quidditch robes. Levski, Zograf, and Volkov were the only three besides Viktor that had already arrived. They all greeted each other as they changed into their practice robes.

"Kak si Filip?" Viktor asked Volkov.

"Dobre. Did you hear about massacre in Muggle village this morning?" Volkov asked.

"Da! Da! I heard about that. Vhere vas it?" Levski asked.

"I think it vas in Bures." Viktor said as he tied his trainers.

"That little town outside of Middlebury?" Zograf asked in surprise. Viktor nodded in response.

"Sixty-three Muggles dead and for vhat? There is no honor in killing vomen and children." Volkov said disgustedly.

"They vere Muggles Filip." Levski said indifferently.

"They vere still vomen and children Todor! It's not right! They did not even haff the means to defend themselves. Vhat did the Death Eaters gain in killing them?" Volkov responded heatedly.

"Filip is right Todor. Vhat they did vas wrong. The vay they killed them vas cruel." Zograf said.

"How do you think they vould treat us if they ever found out about us, Yoan? Do you think they vould treat us any differently than the Death Eaters treated them?" Levski snapped. "Ve all know about the Salem Vitch Trials!"

"Enough!" Tren'or Velichkov yelled from the doorway of the changing rooms. "You should be changing not having political debate!"

The four of them finished changing in silence after Tren'or Velichkov slammed the door behind himself and left. Viktor could feel the tension between Levski and Volkov. He fell into step with Volkov as they walked out onto the Quidditch pitch. "Can ve talk some more after practice Filip?" He asked.

"Da, I vould like that very much." Volkov said as he mounted his broom, and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the air. Fifteen minutes later, Vulchanov, Dimitrov, and Ivanova joined them on the pitch and they started practice.

Viktor hadn't forgotten about Remus' recruitment plan. He planned on talking to Volkov after practice and also thought he had a good chance of convincing Zograf. He wasn't going to risk talking to Levski about joining the Order but he thought Ivanova might be interested. His brother Damyan had been killed by Thorfinn Rowle, a known Death Eater. Vulchanov didn't agree with everything the Death Eaters did but Viktor doubted he'd want to take action against them. Vulchanov, much like Viktor's mother's family, chose to keep a neutral stance on the War. Dimitrov was all for the Pureblood regime so Viktor mentally crossed him off the list too.

Tren'or Velichkov was not pleased with their performance during practice, so he kept them for an additional two hours before finally letting them go shower. Viktor could see Levski and Dimitrov talking to each other in hushed tones and he knew it had something to do with the conversation about the Muggle massacre. Viktor and Volkov both took their time showering and soon were they only two left in the changing room.

"Hold onto my shoulder." Viktor said to Volkov, after they both finished getting dressed. Volkov gripped Viktor's shoulder firmly and they turned on the spot as Viktor Disapparated. They appeared in a narrow alleyway that led out onto a busy street.

"Vhere are ve?" Filip asked as he looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Leeds. It is safer to talk to you about this in Muggle setting." Viktor replied.

Filip nodded and said "Lead the vay, Vika."

Viktor and Filip joined the throng of passersby on the street and they blended in easily in their Muggle clothing. "Do you haff specific place in mind?" Filip asked.

"No, I thought it vould be even safer in unfamiliar Muggle location." Viktor said.

"This is true. I'm glad you haff thought this through." Volkov said. They walked for a few minutes until Viktor pointed to a nearby coffee shop. They walked in and sat down at a table in the back. A waitress came over to them and asked them what they'd like to order.

"Vhat do you recommend?" Viktor asked her. He wasn't familiar with the different types of coffee and neither was Filip. Viktor felt a pang in his chest as he thought of Hermione. She'd know all about the various flavours and styles of coffee they had to offer.

"I personally like the Soy Latte." She responded with a flirtatious glance at Filip.

Her recommendation sounded very unappetizing, at least to Viktor it did. He quickly skimmed the menu and said "I'll haff a Turkish coffee."

"I'll haff the same." Filip said as he set down his menu.

The waitress scribbled down their orders and told them their drinks would be ready in a few minutes. "Does vhat you vant to talk to me about haff anything to do vith conversation ve had about Muggle massacre in Bures?" Filip asked Viktor.

Viktor nodded. "Vhat happened vas not right and ve both agree on that point. This is vhat the Death Eaters do, they are extremists. They kill innocent people." Filip nodded and waited for Viktor to go on. "If you could do something to help stop them, vould you?" Viktor asked, watching Filip's reaction to his question.

Filip said nothing for many moments. He stared down at his hands, which were clasped together on the table and said nothing. The waitress brought over their coffees and still Filip said nothing. Finally, he looked up at Viktor and said "Da, I think I vould."

Viktor smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment. They discussed Quidditch tactics and exchanged stories about their childhoods as they finished up the rest of their coffee. Filip glanced at his watch and said "I haff to go soon. My vife vill kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"Da, it is getting late. The sun is already starting to go down." Viktor said as he glanced out of one of the coffee shop windows.

"You should come haff dinner vith me and Tatia soon, Vika." Filip said as he stood and pulled his coat on.

Viktor set some Muggle money down on the table and replied "I vould like that." They walked out of the shop together and turned into the nearest alley they could find. After bidding each other farewell, they each turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop!


End file.
